


Journey To Myself

by KittyK13



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Nuzlocke Challenge, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyK13/pseuds/KittyK13
Summary: A story about self discovery and perseverance. Our young hero sets out on the first steps of her Pokémon journey.Also posting this on the official Nuzlocke Forums. https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/nuzlocke_forum/journey-to-myself-an-alpha-sapphire-run-t34611.html





	1. The First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> There are some scenes involving emotional abuse from a parent towards their child. It does not get physical, but it may be uncomfortable for those who have experienced similar things. There is also some rough homophobic/transphobic language used by said parent.

The Journey to Myself

Chapter One

 

It was dark, unnaturally dark. There was no sign of anyone or anything nearby at all. I looked down at myself, smiling slightly as I looked over my body. The soft curves of a thirteen-year-old girl, a cute outfit consisting of a loose-fitting blouse and a flowing skirt. Looking up, I spotted a tiny flicker of light in the distance. Curiously, I slowly walked towards it, and found a full-length mirror standing in a wooden frame. It seemed, familiar for some reason, but I couldn’t quite place it. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as I admired my reflection. Then it hit me, this was my sister’s mirror. I began to frantically look around for her when a loud booming voice rang out from the darkness.

“Are you a boy or a girl?” called my father’s deep baritone. The disapproval, clear in his voice.

“A… a girl.” I whispered in response. The world shuddered as waves of anger washed over me.

“No! You’re a boy! No son of mine will dress like a poofy faggot!” He raged. The mirror seemed to ripple, and my reflection changed to the one I was more familiar with. Short dark hair, no curves to speak of, wearing a plain athletics shirt and shorts my father had bought for me for my journey.

I woke up in a cold sweat, the feeling of my father’s rage still reverberating in my chest. I looked around the unfamiliar room. We were on the last leg of the journey to our new home and were currently staying at a small motel outside Rustboro. I looked over at my mother, the cheap bedside clock side 5am, so she’d be asleep for a few hours yet.

I sighed and climbed out of the bed, frowning at my plain pjs and wandering towards the bathroom to get the worst part of the day over with. After a quick, clinical bathroom break I climbed into the shower, pointedly trying to ignore what I was doing.

“Just a few more hours, then I can start.” I muttered to myself. I finally managed to get my mom to cave and provide parental consent for my hormone prescription, and more importantly, to let me go on my own League Challenge. I’d be able to get out of the house, away from my parents, and start my transition finally. I had an outfit I bought just for the occasion, though I didn’t dare wear it yet. My father had no doubt told the new neighbours all about his son. “A chip off the ol’ block!” he’d say with a deep chuckle. He was entirely wrong of course but trying to convince him of that was pointless.

So, with an impatient sigh, I stepped out of the shower and dried off before dressing in the perfect “trainer’s outfit” my father had bought for my Challenge. It was the one thing we agreed on, me going on the challenge that is. It was a far cry from what I actually wanted to wear, but while my mom tolerated my ‘quirks’ as she put it, I didn’t want to risk things getting back to my father. At least I had the hat my sister gave me.

 

 

I had just finished listening to the introduction video for the Challenge when the moving van came to a stop. I had managed to convince my mom to let me ride in the back for the last leg of the trip. It took some convincing, but it was worth it for the time alone. I was able to practice my voice a little bit, I even found a tone I could maintain easily that sounded good to my ears. I couldn’t wait to get going.

The doors to the van opened and my mother waved at me from outside.

“Come on Brenden honey, let’s see our new house!” I cringed as she used that name but sighed and came out anyways. ‘Just a little longer,’ I kept telling myself. She led me to a nice little two-story house, where several Machoke were carrying boxes and furniture inside. “Isn’t this lovely?” she asked sweetly.

“Yeah,” I sighed in response, “Just great… When can I see Professor Birch?” Mom cringed slightly before plastering that oh so fake smile on her face again.

“Don’t be in such a rush honey, we only just got here.” I frowned at her response; I should’ve realized it wouldn’t be so easy. I was just too hopeful she’d actually let me leave without a fuss, I had forgotten who I was dealing with.

“Mom, I’ve waited three years to start my challenge! I passed all the tests with flying colors when I was ten. This is my dream!” I was practically yelling by the end, and my mother had shrunken back and dropped the glass she was putting away with a loud crash. “S..sorry. I’m just excited… Let me help you with that.”

I rummaged through one of the boxes the Machoke had brought in and found the broom and dust pan. I quickly swept up the shattered cup as my mother tried to hide her tears. “I’m sorry Mom, I didn’t mean to yell.” This seemed to calm her down as she took a deep breath and smiled once more.

“W..why don’t you go meet Professor Birch’s family while the Machoke finish up? They live right next door. Maybe he’s there?” she suggested quietly. I nodded slowly and left the house while staring at my feet. My mom didn’t deserve that, she tried, but she just didn’t understand how important the challenge and my transition was to me.

I walked next door and pressed the doorbell. A portly woman with an apron over a blue and white polka dotted dress answered the door. Her brown hair was pulled up in a frizzy bun and she smiled a real genuine smile at me. It felt like ages since I last saw one of those, I couldn’t help smiling back a little.

“Helloooooh! You must be Brenden; your father has told us so much about you! Please come in, I just finished baking a tray of cookies!” She hurried me into the house and sat me down at the table before bringing over a large plate, the chocolate chips were still molten, “Well go on, try one!” She insisted as she walked over to the stairwell nearby. “May honey! Come meet our new neighbour!” She paused for a few seconds waiting for a response before adding, “And I’ve been baking!”

I took a bite of the decadent chocolate chip cookie, the oozing chocolate melting in my mouth. I was so distracted by the heavenly dessert, that I almost didn’t notice the loud sound of scrambling as a girl about my age came charging down the stairs. Like her mother, she was on the portly side, not fat, but just a little, robust. She had straight brown hair styled in elaborate bangs, with the rest pulled back in a bandana. She clearly had no shame about her figure as she wore a tight pair of black shorts and a red vest over a black t-shirt.

She breathed a little heavily as she caught her breath and walked over a little more sedately. “Hi! I’m Maybelle, but you will call me May.” She gave me a pointed look before smiling and reaching out to grab a cookie. I just blinked and smiled awkwardly.

“Um, ok May..” I paused, unwilling to introduce myself by the name she would clearly be expecting. Her mother poured milk into a pair of glasses and set them on the table.

“This is Brenden honey, Norman’s son.” She explained with a pleasant smile before busying herself with cleaning up the kitchen. I cringed slightly and May gave me an odd look before sitting down next to me.

“You’re not really what I was expecting,” she said carefully.

“Oh? And what were you expecting?” I sighed. She pursed her lips and looked me over again.

“Well, from what your dad said, I expected you to be a broad shouldered, gruff and tough jock.” I chuckled as she seemed to be imitating my dad while discussing him.

“Well, as you can see, I am quite the disappointment to him,” I commented wryly. “Uh… is your dad around? I need to talk to him about going on my League Challenge.” May perked up at the mention of the challenge and smiled broadly, “You’re going on the challenge too? So am I! I’ve been putting it off to help my dad with his research, but one day he told me, ‘May, you need to get out in the world and get some more field experience! The League Challenge would be a perfect opportunity!’ and before I knew it, I was taking the qualifier tests and was registered as a Challenger. I was actually getting ready to go when you showed up! Maybe we’ll see each other out there!”

“Maybe…” I sighed, torn between avoiding her so she didn’t recognize me, and wanting to hang out more since she seemed nice. I lost a lot of my friends when I moved, and it’d be nice to have some new ones. She seemed to sense my indecision but didn’t say anything about it before picking up the pack she left on the ground.

“Well I’m off Mom! Dad wants to meet me up at Route 103 before I head out!” She called out before rushing out the door. I sighed and got up from the chair, “Thanks for the cookies Mrs. Birch. They were really good.”

“Thank you dear, please feel free to stop by any time!”

I hurried out the door and looked back at my house briefly before wandering out into town. After getting a few directions, and more confirmation my father had told everyone about me already, I found Professor Birch’s lab.

“Hello?” I called out. “Professor Birch? Are you there?” There was the sound of scattered pages as a disheveled looking man came out with a lab coat.

“Are you looking for the Professor?” He asked as he adjusted his glasses. I just nodded with a frown, already seeing where this was going. “He just left a few minutes ago, he was going to meet his daughter north of Oldale. If you hurry, maybe you can catch him before he gets too far.”

I sighed and nodded my thanks before rushing out the door and towards the north of town. I briefly considered telling my mom I was leaving but decided against it. I didn’t want to risk her stopping me any longer.

I had just reached the northern edge of town when I heard a commotion from nearby. I rushed over to see what was happening and saw a large man in a white coat being backed into a corner by a small black and grey Pokémon. He looked over at me and pointed at a satchel nearby. “Hey! You there, I need your help! There are Pokéballs in that bag. Could you grab one and lend me a hand here!”

Without a second thought, I ran over to the satchel and grabbed the first Pokéball I saw. With a smile of anticipation, I threw the ball out, releasing a little green Pokémon that looked over at me, buffed their finger… pads and nodded towards the black and grey creature expectantly. I was briefly frozen with nerves, trying to remember what this Pokémon was from the introduction video. Then it clicked, Treecko. With a confident grin, I remembered what moves they should know and called out, “Treecko, use absorb!”

The little green lizard rolled their eyes and held out their arms. Small bubbles of green energy were ripped out of the dog Pokémon and pulled into Treecko’s waiting embrace.  Professor Birch, as I could clearly tell, took advantage of dogs now shifted attention and hurried over to me. “That’s a Poochyena,” he explained before standing back to observe.

I nodded and noticed the Poochyena readying itself to lunge forward, “Treecko! Watch out!” I called with concern. Treecko rolled their eyes, and as a result missed the coming tackle. They squeaked with anger and jumped forward and slammed their tail down on the Poochyena’s head. They staggered and wobbled before running away. “Good work!” I called out to the little lizard. I walked over and kneeled beside the little thing.

“You have a talent for battling,” Professor Birch said as he walked over. “Say, aren’t you Norman’s son?” I groaned but nodded. “And you’re planning to start your challenge, today right?”

“Yes….”

“Well I’m sold that you’re ready for this. Why don’t you keep that Treecko, and give her a name?”

I thought about it for a few seconds before nodding, “How about Penelope, Penny for short.” I suggested to my new friend. She just rolled her eyes and nodded. “Penny it is,” I smiled and picked her up. She seemed to squirm a bit before I set her on my shoulder, she shifted a bit before looking around and nodding with approval.

I looked back at the professor, who was bandaging his leg. “It seems I got hurt worse than I thought,” he mused, still smiling. “I was going to meet my daughter on Route 103 before she left but I should probably head back to the lab and get off my leg so it can heal.” He frowned before smiling brightly again, “Would you be willing to go tell my daughter what happened? Just head straight north from here. You won’t be able to miss her!” I grinned with anticipation.

“Of course, I will professor! Thank you so much!”

“Come back to my lab when you are done, I have something I want to give you,” he instructed as he slowly walked back to town.

I started walking north. I was so happy to finally have my own Pokémon I started to hum softly. To my surprise, Penny started to hum along with me, swaying slightly as she sat on my shoulder. “You like that huh?” I asked her with a smile. She rolled her eyes and looked way, still swinging her feet slightly. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” I told her with a laugh.

I kept humming as we walked along the path, at some point I even began to sing. I had long ago trained my singing voice to sound as feminine as I could. My sister had helped me with it and judged it to be beautiful. I hadn’t sung in a while, but I was just too buoyed up by taking my first steps as a trainer that I couldn’t help myself.

I sang about new beginnings, and new friends and above all, exciting adventures. Penny seemed to really enjoy it, and I got really caught up in the melody before I noticed we were getting close to Oldale town. I abruptly stopped singing and looked around nervously to make sure nobody heard me. Penny tapped my head and made a noise at me. “Sorry Penny, I.. I can’t let people hear me sing like that… not yet. But once we get underway, I’ll sing to you every day ok?” She made an exaggerating gesture that I could only interpret as a sigh and settled down on my shoulder again.

We were almost there when a Poochyena jumped out from the bushes and snarled at me. Penny just hopped off my shoulder and opened her arms wide, pulling that green energy from the other Pokémon. “Good work, now careful of that tackle!” She nodded and braced herself for the incoming attack. Sure enough it lunged forward and tried to knock her over. Penny managed to avoid the brunt of it, and then slammed her tail down on the Pooch, causing it to yip and whine as it ran away. Penny snorted derisively and climbed back up onto my shoulder. “Great job Penny!” I told her as I patted her head. She swatted at my hand and snorted before sitting back down.

I chuckled as we kept walking, the forest giving way to a town once more as we entered Oldale town. It was a little bit bigger than Littleroot, and even had a Pokémon Center and a Poké mart. I went into the center first to get Penny healed up. The nurse looked at me with a smile, “First time heading out honey?” she said with a kind voice. I nodded awkwardly. “Well good luck sweetie. I’m sure you’ll do great!” After a short wait, she handed Penny’s Pokéball back to me. I let her back out and onto my shoulder, since she seemed to enjoy that. Wandering outside, I quickly checked my bank account on my PokéNav. I smiled, I had been saving for ages to be ready for this. I quickly went into the Poké Mart and bought several potions in preparation for the coming battles.

There wasn’t much else to do here, so I continued north. It was a small route that seemed to end abruptly. I could see almost all the way to the end from Oldale town. It was a simple matter to track down May where she was sitting by a small pond.

“Where could he- OH!” She jumped up as she saw me. “You got yourself a Pokémon. That looks like one of my da- did my dad give that to you?” I smiled and nodded, “Great Arceus you actually smiled! I was beginning to think you weren’t capable of it!”

“I can smile, I just don’t usually have much reason to, now I do.” I responded with a sardonic chuckle.

“So, let me guess, my dad got attacked by a Poochyena again, you saved him, and he asked you to come find me, right?” I blinked at her unnervingly accurate description of what happened.

“Y..yeah, how did you-?”

“Know?” She interrupted with a chuckle. “Because my dad did the same thing to me when I got my first Pokémon. He asked me to meet him north of town and I found him being attacked by a Poochyena. I grabbed the first Pokéball I saw and fended it off.” She shook her head, “He does this to all prospective trainers. He thinks that if they pick their Pokémon on a gut reaction, they will bond with them more easily. He was never in any danger, that was his Poochyena Constance.” I sighed, I’d been had. “Well since you’re here anyways, why don’t we have a friendly battle?”

I nodded eagerly and looked towards Penny. She just snorted and hopped down with a roll of her eyes.

“Ready Brenden?” May called out as she backed up and threw out a Pokéball. A small orange bird came out, I vaguely remembered it was a Torchic, a fire type, which meant they had an advantage over Penny.

“Yeah..” I muttered. A brief frown crossed May’s face, before she grinned.

“Alright, you go first.” I nodded slowly and backed up a bit.

“Penny use pound!” I called out. Penny jumped forward and slammed her tail down on the Torchic. It squeaked out and lashed out with their talons.

“Leo! Be careful! Scratch her!”  May called out. Torchic, Leo, jumped forward and reached forward for Penny, who caught the talons on her arm and then swung around and slammed her tail into Leo’s side knocking him back. Leo slid across the ground and groaned. He made a pitiful attempt to stand before falling over. “Leo! Are you ok?” May rushed over to Leo and picked him up. He squawked up at her pitifully. She leaned down and looked at him closely, “Oh it’s just a little bruise, you big baby.” She dropped him and he fluttered to the ground and chirped at her. “Oh, come off it, you’re fine. Nice job,” she said turning to me. Leo’s kind of a drama king though, so sorry if he scared you.

I just stood there staring, I hadn’t realized that I was just standing there flabbergasted. “Uh right… Thanks… I’m glad he’s ok.”

“Are you ok Brenden?” I winced, oh how I hated that name. “You seem to be all over the place.”

“Uh ya, I’m fine… just… what a rush right?” I chuckled weakly.

“Right… right… we should head back… come on.” She started walking south, gesturing for me to follow.

 

 

The walk back was made in awkward silence, May tried to strike up a conversation a few times, but every time she said Brenden, I just clammed up even tighter. By the time we got back she was looking at me funny and I just hurried back to the lab.

When we entered the lab, Professor Birch looked up from a monitor and smiled, “Excellent you found her! I knew you could do it!” He set down a pen and walked over with his hands in his pockets. “What do you think May? Think he’s up to it?”

“Well he’s a good battler, though I would appreciate it if you didn’t use me in your little tests.” She replied with a sigh. “I think he’d do well.”

“Then it’s settled,” He pulled a small chip out of his pocket and held it out to me. “This is a DexNav. It’s an addon for your PokéNav. It’ll let you access the Pokédex database.” I hesitantly accepted the chip and put it in my PokeNav. “It’ll give you details about all sorts of Pokémon from this region, though for all we know about Pokémon, there are always new surprises to be had. Therefore, I’ve entrusted you with an editing copy of the Pokédex. You can update the Pokédex with any new information you find.”

“I really don’t think I’m deserving of this sir.” I stammered out.

“Nonsense, you’re Norman’s son and a skilled battler to boot. I have faith in you.” Of course. Why else would he think I’m worthy? I was sure if I refused, he’d tell my father and I’d never hear the end of it.

“Th..thank you sir. I’ll do my best. I should be going, big journey ahead of me.” I was almost out the door when Professor Birch called out to me.

“Oh! Stop by your house before you go, your mother came looking for you, she seemed worried.”

I cringed and nodded before making my way home. I had taken no more than one step inside before my mother rushed up to me and grabbed me by my shoulders. “Where were you? Where have you been?! I was so worried about you!”

“I’m fine mom…. Oh, this is Penny.” I pointed at the Treecko who had climbed onto my head and was glaring at my mother. Mom blinked and fixed me with a pointed stare.

“You went and got your Pokémon already. I don’t think you’re ready to leave yet honey. Maybe another year… or two.” She gave a forced smile, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

“Mom, I’ll be fine. Professor Birch gave me an important task. I’m going to help update the Pokédex database.” I hugged her, “You worry too much mom.” She stiffened in my arms and I knew it was the wrong thing to say immediately.

“I worry too much? I say you don’t worry enough! I’m calling your fath-“

“NO!” I yelled out, interrupting her and rushing to get between her and the phone. “No, no…. No.. Please don’t call Dad.” Mom slouched and slumped onto the couch.

“I… I just worry about you Brenden. You want to go out and change who you are and… and…. I just don’t want to lose you too.” She had broken down into tears by the time I sat next to her.

“I’m not changing who I am mom… just… just how I look. It’s still me in here… just a different packaging. And… and you won’t lose me, I promise.” I wrapped my arms around her.

“I just can’t stand the thought of you being out there by yourself. What if you get hurt, or get caught in a storm by yourself?” She leaned into me and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I’d just feel better if you had someone with you…”

“I will mom, I’ll have Penny, and all the other Pokémon I’ll catch. It’s part of the experience.” She just gave me a pointed look. “Ok Ok…. Would it make you feel better if I asked May Birch to travel with me? She’s been helping her dad with research and is about to go on her own Challenge too.” Mom nodded and sat back up.

“It’d certainly give me some piece of mind.” I sighed and nodded. “I got your bag ready before I got worried. It’s over there on the counter.” I walked over to the kitchen counter and looked through my back pack. All my camping supplies, some more potions and even a few Pokéballs were in there. But most importantly my change of clothes and my hormones were in there too.

“Mom…”

“I just want you to be safe honey…. And happy. And if this is what you need to do to be happy well, I’ll have to give you a chance. Just make sure you call home each night to let me know how you’re doing.”

“I will Mom..”

“And don’t go into any dark alleys in the city..”

“I won’t –“

“And remember to bathe at the Pokémon Centers, and sleep there when you can, it’s safer.”

“I will Mom, I have to go if I want to catch May before she leaves.” My mom smiled weakly.

“Go get em honey, I’m rooting for you.” With a quick wave I was out the door.

 

 

I rushed over to the lab and knocked on the door. The assistant from earlier let me in, still looking like someone put him through the tumble dry cycle.

“Is May still here?” I asked frantically.

“She’s talking to her father in the back, I’ll show you to them.” He led me towards the rear of the lab and then returned to whatever it was he had been doing.

“Ah Brenden, was there something I could help you with? I thought you’d have left by now.” Professor birch set down the model he was holding in his hand and seemingly explaining to May who looked positively bored.

“I was but, I was wondering if I could talk to May real quick… sir.” He chuckled and nodded before stepping back. He muttered something under his breath and went over to a work station to busy himself. May walked over to me with a relieved expression.

“I don’t know how you knew to come, but I’m so glad you did. He was rambling on and on about the Wurmple silk organ. So, what’s up?” She gestured for me to follow her to the exit.

“I was wondering if… ah… well my mom wanted….” I stammered. Penny smacked me behind the head with her tail, “Ow! Penny!” She just rolled her eyes at me and gestured to May. “I was hoping we could travel together on our Challenge…. My mom worries and would feel better if I wasn’t traveling alone.” I fiddled with my hands .

“Sure, I hope you can cook, because man do I suck at it.” She laughed, “I take after my dad like that.”

“Oh uh, ya I can cook.” I smiled thankfully.

“Great, let’s go before Dad tries to restart his lecture.” She dragged me out the door, yelling out. “Hey Dad, me and Brenden are going to travel together, leaving now, bye!”

 

 

We set out onto route 101 and walked in silence until May looked over at me, “Are you ok? You don’t seem to talk much.”

“I..I’m fine… just. The day hasn’t quite gone how I planned.” I sighed, “Not that I’m not happy you’re traveling with me I just…. never mind.”

“Right; hey do you see that?” She asked pulling me close and pointing into the tall grass. “There’s a Poochyena there with glowing teeth. I heard that if they glow like that, they likely can use Thunder Fang. Rock Paper Scissors to see who gets to catch them?” I nodded and held out my hand. “Rock, paper, SCISSORS!” She held out her fist, which I covered with my flat hand.

“Paper beats rock.” I said with a grin. I nodded to Penny who hopped down with a sigh. “ You can do it Penny, use Absorb!” The Poochyena lunged out of the brush, teeth sparking with electricity, just as Penny drew its energy into her. It staggered, unsteady on its feet. “Great job!” I threw out a Pokéball and watched with bated breath as it wobbled back and forth before it became still and clicked. “I got it! I got it!”

I rushed over and picked up the ball, letting out the Poochyena. It growled at me as I reached out my hand before sniffing at me and nodding. “You need a name…. Isabelle?” The Poochyena snorted and rolled over, exposing their underside. “Ah…. You’re a boy… got it… umm how does Marco sound?” Marco got back on his and nodded. “Welcome to the team Marco. Glad to have you aboard. Do you want to go back in your Pokéball? Or just follow behind?” He rolled his shoulders in a gesture I took to be a shrug and nodded to the ball. “Alright.” I held out the ball, calling him back into it. “I don’t suppose you’d rather be in the ball would you Penny?” She just gave me this look as if telling me what a ridiculous idea that was. “Didn’t think so.”

May just stood back and watched me with a smile. “You’re really good with Pokémon you know. And you seem, I dunno, happier when you’re talking to them.” I shrugged and failed to find words for a few minutes before settling on saying,

“I just know they like me for me… “ She looked at me thoughtfully before nodding and continuing to walk.

“I actually already have my second Pokémon already, I found a beached Wailmer last year that I caught since I couldn’t get them out into the water.” She chuckled. “I don’t get to let him out often since he needs a lot of space and water to splash around in. Though he can come out for short periods and bounce around like a ball.” She chuckled as she blew up her cheeks and bobbed her head around, making me laugh. “You know you kind of have a girly laugh.” I stopped laughing and looked away.

“So? Is that a problem?” I snapped.

“No, I was just making a comment, I think it’s cute. Chill out.”

“Sorry,” I sighed. “Let’s… let’s just hurry. I want to stop by Route 103 real quick before we head to Petalburg.”

We continued the rest of the way through Oldale, once again in silence. We stopped just outside the town and took a short break. May held up a cookie and waved it in front of me. “Do you want this cookie?” She taunted. I nodded, “Well if you want it, I want to know what’s got your undies in a twist.” I just stared at her, grimacing before turning to my own snacks. “Really? Not even for one of my mom’s cookies? Fi-“ she was cut off by a blur of fur dropping from the tree and darting into the bushes.

I was already on my feet, calling Penny forward. She rolled her eyes and used absorb without my even having to tell her. I quickly threw the Pokéball, catching the little rascal. I pulled out my PokéNav and checked my dex. It said it was a Zigzagoon, and conveniently told me that they were female to boot. I called out the little thief. She glanced around before looking up at me expectantly. “Really? You have the nerve to ask for food after all that?” I snickered. “Fine, I’ll give you something, but then you have to play nice. “ She nodded excitedly and opened her mouth. I tossed in a berry and patted her on the head. “I think I’ll name you Gail.” She chattered excitedly before climbing up my side and pushing her nose against the Pokéball, pulling herself back in. “That was… odd.”

“You’re telling me. I didn’t know Zigzagoons would do that. Better put it in the dex.” May snickered, looking like she was struggling to contain her laughter. With a nod I pressed the button that said ‘edit’ and entered in some notes about how Gail had put herself back in her own Pokéball. Soon after we packed up and started back to Oldale, then headed west to Petalburg.

As we walked, May kept talking. It was nice, but I couldn’t help but resent that my mother’s wishes had thrown a wrench into my plans. I started to zone off and fantasize about what my life would be like if only things had been different. As I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, I didn’t see the short white and green Pokémon that I proceeded to trip over. I looked up, I could hear May cracking up.

“I want- I want this one!” She called out, while still cackling. She released Leo who readied themselves to fight.  While she was doing this, the little white and green Pokémon was staring into my eyes, the small red horn on their head glowed slightly as I began to hear something.

“You carry much sorrow human…… we can help each other.” He, I was immediately certain they were a he from their deep resonating voice, looked over at Leo. “You will need to catch me human.” I blinked and reached out, tapping them with a Pokéball. The ball didn’t even shake before it clicked.

“Hey! I called dibs!” May stomped over and placed her hands on her hips. “I was going to catch her.”

“Him,” I corrected awkwardly. “He’s male…. And he told me to catch him… sorry.”

“What?” Clearly, I had grown a second head, as that was exactly the sort of look she gave me.

“He spoke to me. Didn’t you hear it?”

“No. I have heard of psychic types being smart enough to speak telepathically though. You should call him out and ask him.” She seemed to have traded her indignation for fascination. I nodded and called him out. I pulled up my Pokédex and confirmed he was a psychic type called a Ralts.

“Well, I’m not crazy right? You did speak to me?” He nodded. “Can I give you a name?” Once again, he nodded, he wasn’t using the telepathy for some reason. “I’ll name you Dustin.” He nodded and gestured to his Pokéball, so I called him back in. “See?” May chuckled and shrugged,

“Consider me convinced.”

We were about to keep moving on when a little kid wearing shorts and a t-shirt ran up to me. “Hey you! I saw you catch that Ralts! You’re a trainer, right? Let’s battle!” Before I could even respond, he was already calling out a Zigzagoon. “Go Chester!” He yelled.

I chuckled and nodded to Penny who hopped off my shoulder with an indignant sigh and used absorb on the fuzzy little thing. It immediately fell over, having been knocked unconscious. Penny climbed back up onto my shoulder and lifted her nose up at the kid.

“Chester! No! Oh, he’s ok! Wow you’re good. Are you taking the league challenge?” I had barely nodded before he laughed, “Awesome, see you later! Good luck!” And just like that he had ran off back towards Oldale.

“What just happened?” I asked turning to look at May who was snickering. She just shook her head and continued walking. “What?”

 

 

We walked for a while longer, while Oldale and Littleroot were practically next door, Petalburg was a bit further along. We had a few battles, me and May took turns, but none of them were really a challenge. I guess I was starting to get complacent, because that’s when tragedy struck.

We were just outside Petalburg when a Surskit jumped out at us. I stepped forward, I nodded and commented, “I got this.” May had just been telling me about these things and I wanted to let the others have a chance to fight. I called out Marco who stepped forward, his teeth glowing yellow. “Marco use Thunder Fa-“ I hadn’t even gotten to finish my command when the Surskit dashed forward and stung Marco in the eye. He howled in agony as he thrashed about before falling over, not moving. “Marco? Marco!” I ran towards him and cradled him up in my arms as Penny jumped down. She looked pissed. She slapped the bug with her tail, but it just took it and then stung her back. She staggered, looking ready to fall over before she growled and grabbed hold of the bug and seemed to drain all their life energy into her.

I sobbed as I held Marco in my arms. May put a hand on my shoulder, “I’m sorry Brenden.” Marco shifted in my arms and looked up at me, revealing he was still alive. I paused long enough for Penny to climb back on before racing to Petalburg.

With each step, I prayed with all my heart that Marco would make it. He was fading fast, but I was sure we’d arrive just in time. I burst into the Pokémon Center, desperately calling out, “Someone! Please help!” The nurse rushed over and took Marco from me and hurried into the back. I just crashed onto a nearby couch.

“Why did I let Marco fight it… I knew dark types were weak to bug stings…. I knew… and I almost lost penny when I screwed up…” I sobbed quietly on the couch before May sat next to me.

“They were only like a couple months old… they shouldn’t have had such a developed stinger yet… you couldn’t have known.” She gently patted me on the shoulder helping me to calm down before the nurse came out again. I could tell from her expression that he didn’t make it. I had only just caught him… we hadn’t even begun training properly yet.

I barely noticed as May had the nurse take my other Pokémon to tend to them. If only the wound had been less severe, I could’ve used a potion. Or if I’d run a little faster. I absently thanked the nurse as she returned my Pokémon. I let Penny out so she could climb back on to my shoulder.

I started for the edge of town, I wasn’t ready to deal with my father yet, not after what just happened. But as usual, life had other plans.

“Brenden!” I heard him call out in his deep voice.

“Just great,” I muttered quietly.

“I heard you were in town, and you weren’t going to stop by?” He chuckled and put an arm around my shoulder. “I see you’ve met May! She’s a sweet girl,” he started to lead me back towards his gym. “Come, let’s have a chat before you go rushing off to Rustboro. You should come too May.”

He led us to his gym and brought us inside. “You’re wearing the uniform I sent you. You look like a miniature me in that.” I just nodded without saying a word. “I’m so glad you’ve come to your senses son. You had me worried for a bit there.” I fidgeted awkwardly in my chair. “Well May, what do you think? Doesn’t he just look like a handsome young lad in that get up?”

“He looks nice?” She ventured awkwardly.

“He’s going to be champion someday, I know it. You should snatch him up before he gets taken.” I hung my head lower, I was utterly embarrassed.

“Wait what? Excuse me sir, I know you know my dad, but that gives you no right to say things like that! And I think you’re making Brenden uncomfortable, he just lost …a…” she trailed off as I was shaking my head vigorously at her. He glared at her and seemed about ready to go off on a tirade when the gym door swung open slowly.

“Uh um, excuse me? Is Norman here?” Called out a soft voice. I looked behind where we were sitting and a lanky boy about my age with green hair was peeking his head into the gym.

“Just a moment,” he called out. “We’ll finish this conversation later,” he snorted before walking over to the boy and talking to him.

“I don’t recall him being this rude before,” May whispered once my dad was busy with the boy. “He was always so polite to my dad.”

“He’s just not very fond of me is all,” I muttered.

“Could’ve fooled me with how he goes on about how great you’ll be and how you won’t disappoint him. What was he talking about when he said you’d come to your senses?” The conversation was getting dangerously close to a subject I couldn’t broach while anywhere my dad could hear, so for once I was thankful to hear him call out.

“Brenden! Come over here and meet Wally.” I walked over slowly and stared up at Wally who stood a good few inches taller than me. “Wally needs to catch a Pokémon to take with him to his new home. I want you to go with him to show him the ropes.”

“Really sir, it’s not necessary….” My dad just waved his hand.

“Nonsense, my son would be happy to help, wouldn’t you Brenden?” He stared at me, waiting for my answer. I forced a smile to my face.

“Of..of course sir. Come on Wally, let’s head out of town.” I led Wally towards to route 102, with May following close behind. “Alright, so we just need to find a Pokémon, you weaken it first, then throw the Pokéball.”

“I know how this works,” Wally chuckled. “I tried to tell your dad that, but he wouldn’t listen. I just didn’t have my own Pokémon to catch one.” He seemed so much more confident than when he was talking to my dad, though I guess my dad did have that effect on people. “Just watch.” And I definitely did watch. I kept a careful watch on his surprisingly cute butt. I realized he was a bit older than me, he had to be almost 15 or 16.

He wandered out into the grass looking for a Pokémon while I stood back with May. “He’s kinda cute don’t you think?”If I wasn’t too busy staring at his butt, the next words out of my mouth would’ve been entirely different. But I was so of course I just absently said,

“Yeah…”

“I knew it! I knew it! You’re gay, aren’t you?” She exclaimed. My eyes shot wide as I clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Shut it, I’m not gay, don’t let anyone hear you say that about me,” I snapped.

“But you just said you thought he was cute. That makes you gay.” She pointed out once I removed my hand.

“No, I’m not gay, it’s.. its complicated. Just don’t say anything like that around my dad. Ok? I’ll explain later.”

I must’ve missed his battle, because shortly Wally came over with a grin. “All done.”

“That was quick,” May commented while still looking at me.

“Told you I had it handled. I’m going to go return Norman’s Zigzagoon to him, thanks for the moral support I guess.” He chuckled, and honestly it was the best laugh I’d ever heard. I stared after him as he wandered off.

“Come on let’s get out of here before my dad notices we didn’t return with Wally.” I started walking quickly towards the other side of Petalburg.

 

 

We set camp a little way outside of town as it was starting to get late. I could hear the ocean crashing in the distance and I just smiled as I stirred a pot of stew, I had hanging over the fire.

“Ok spill, you promised an explanation, what’s the deal with you?” May demanded. I froze mid stir and sat back on my heels. I sighed and was about to explain when I head a crashing noise from my tent.

“Penny!” I called out as she came tumbling out fighting a Taillow. She slammed it down and pinned it to the ground, huffing in annoyance. My pack had been dragged out after the two Pokémon and its contents were spread across the ground. I quickly tossed a poke ball and caught the Taillow before it could escape. May had already started to clean up my stuff when she came across my packed clothes.

“Is this a skirt? And this is a blouse… why do you have these?” She asked giving me a suspicious look.

“Because I’m trans,” I said as I grabbed the clothes from her hands and stared down at the ground.

“Oh… so like you’re a girl then?” I looked up at her, surprised that she knew what that meant. “I heard about it on tv once and looked it up online.” She stared at me for a few seconds as I nodded. “That explains so much. Your dad, why you clam up any time someone says … that name. Oh, I should’ve realized it sooner.” She smacked herself on the forehead. “Let’s do our introductions over again, properly this time. Hi, I’m May, and you are?”

I smiled, at first awkwardly but as I realized she was serious I started to grin from ear to ear. “My name is Brianna.”

 

End Chapter One

 


	2. Adventure in Petalburg Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna and May make their way into Petalburg woods, but they encounter some new people along the way, some more friendly than others.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Brianna,” May said as she smiled. “Honestly that name does suit you much better.” She giggled a bit, “That other name that shall not be named sounds like something some tough guy jock would have.” I rolled my eyes and finished gathering up my scattered things.

“Why do you think I hated it so much? My dad clearly had specific expectations of me.” I looked around our small camp and grinned, “But seeing as he’s nowhere near here and I don’t have to see him again for potentially weeks…” with a dramatic flourish I pulled off my hat and let my hair down. I was probably grinning like an idiot, but I did not care in the slightest: it felt too good to finally show off my lengthy locks.

“Oh wow, you’ve been keeping all that under that hat this whole time?” She leaned in closer to get a better look. “How?” she asked as she snatched my hat and looked at it. I giggled a little at her amazement, but I wasn’t surprised. I’d been growing my hair for a little over a year and it was down to my lower back. I held out a mess of bobby pins and hair clips.

“I’ve worn these almost all day and night for about a year now. I only took them out to shower.” I pulled a brush from my backpack and began brushing it before May grabbed the brush from my hands and shook it at me.

“Dangit girl, I know you’re new to this, but you need to comb hair like that, then brush it. Let me show you.” While she dug through her own bag, I let out my Pokémon for a little bit. Penny had since relocated to my lap, claiming what I could only assume she clearly thought of as her throne.

“I wanted to apologize to you all,” I scratched at my shoulder as I searched for the right words. “I’ve been favoring Penny for battles, and because of that Marco and, more importantly, I wasn’t ready for that fight.” May had grabbed the comb and was sitting back, watching. “I promise I’ll do better. Starting tomorrow we’re going to train together so this doesn’t happen again.”

I looked over at my newly caught Taillow, “That includes you, you little trouble maker.” She gave me this innocent look, and even started to sing a little. “Uh huh. I’m going to name you Jacqueline. Jackie for short.”

May smiled reassuringly before going to work on my hair. Despite the occasional snag, it was rather relaxing. While my hair was being tended to, Dustin walked over and sat beside me. His horn glowed slightly as he locked eyes with me.

“Your mind is clouded and turbulent,” he said slowly before nodding and turning to stare out into the distance.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked. I watched him for a few minutes, but he didn’t seem inclined to answer.

                Once May had finished with my hair, I dished up the stew into several bowls and broke up some pieces of bread to give to each of my Pokémon. Deciding to follow my example, May let Leo out of his ball. “I wish I could let Barton out, but we’re not close enough to the water. Maybe we could stop by the beach tomorrow so I could let him swim a bit.”

“A little beach party sounds good to me. Just don’t expect me to wear a bathing suit,” I said as I offered some stew and bread to her and Leo. Before I had a chance to eat my own, Gail and Jackie tumbled over my lap, nearly knocking my soup all over me. Penny jumped off my lap just in time and hissed at the two of them. “Come on you two, don’t fight each other,” I said as I pulled them apart, “There’s plenty of food to go around. We’re teammates now. We need to stick together.” I broke the piece of bread in two and gave them each half. “Now play nice or I’ll have to put you back in your balls.” The two of them glared at each other as they ate but didn’t make any more trouble. I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my own dinner.

                After we finished eating, May stood up holding her bag, “I’m going to change into something a little more comfortable to sleep in. I’ll be right back.” She walked over to some nearby trees with Leo, leaving me to watch the fire. A few minutes later, she returned in a green t-shirt with a pair of matching, soft looking bottoms. I stared at her a few minutes before I realized I didn’t really pack anything to wear to bed. I hadn’t wanted to wear the plain pajamas my dad had gotten me, but I hadn’t thought to get different ones.

“Rustboro’s pretty big right?” I asked. May nodded as she put her bag in her tent.

“Biggest city in this immediate area. Why?”

“Well, I’m realizing I forgot to buy pajamas when I went shopping for my journey. So, I don’t really have anything to wear to bed,” I said with a shrug. “I was hoping to be able to buy some when we get there.” May nodded and seemed to think something over for a few moments.

“Well, there are plenty of clothing stores. There’s actually a really nice boutique I frequent. But, for tonight I can lend you my spare set of pajamas. They might be a bit loose: you’re kind of twiggy.” She reached back into her tent and pulled out a top and bottom identical to the ones she was wearing but in blue.

“Oh, I couldn’t ask that,” I tried to insist, but she waved her hand at me.

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. Here,” she handed me the clothes and gestured to the treeline. “Go on, get changed.

“Thank you,” I replied before grabbing some proper underwear from my bag and walking over to the trees for some privacy. Well, it would’ve been private if Gail hadn’t followed me. “Did you need something?” I asked her as she sat there staring at me without moving. I shrugged and started to get undressed.

                I had just finished getting dressed when I noticed Gail had run off. With my old clothes. “Gail? Where’d you go?” I looked around the bushes and trees, trying to find my Zigzagoon when I found her kicking dirt into a hole. She scurried over and climbed up onto my arm. “You buried my clothes… I might’ve still needed those.” Gail climbed up onto my head and sat there. I just stood there silently for a few minutes before smiling and patting the little rascal and walking back towards camp. “Thank you, I wouldn’t have had the nerve to do that myself.

                If May noticed I didn’t have my old clothes on me, she didn’t mention it, though Dustin seemed to nod before laying down by the fire. I settled down near my tent and Penny stomped over and glared at Gail. When she wouldn’t move, Penny climbed up onto my shoulder and started trying to push her off. “Hey hey, ow! Stop that!” I gently removed Gail from my head, “You know, you’re going to need to learn to share, Penny. Soon you’ll be too big to sit on me. She just snorted and settled onto my lap. “And what are you laughing at?” I demanded of May who was snickering at me.

“Oh nothing, I’m just amused by the little comedy routine you have going on there.” I rolled my eyes and put the leftover stew into a container I brought with me. I scrubbed the inside of the pot and rinsed it out with a little water from my canteen. I then pushed down on the top of the pot causing it to fold down like an accordion.

“I’m so glad my mom bought me this. I can already tell it’s going to come in handy,” I commented as I put it in my backpack.

“I considered getting one, but it was a bit too expensive considering my deep hatred of cooking,” May said as she started to bank the fire. “We should head to bed, I’ll spray some Repel around the campsite, so we don’t get any unwanted visitors while we’re sleeping.” Once the fire was out, she pulled out a spray can and started to spray it in a circle around the campsite.

                I finished putting my things away then turned to call my team back to their balls, but as I looked around, the only one I saw was Penny who was rolling her eyes and pointing at my tent. There was a bit of movement inside it. I sighed and walked over to the tent opening it up. Gail and Jackie were glaring at each other with Dustin in between them, apparently trying to mediate. “Look,” I said as I held up their Pokéballs, “You can sleep in here if you want tonight, but if there is any fighting, I’m going to have to put you back in your balls. Understand?” The two troublemakers glared at each other one last time before settling on different sides of the tent. I nodded to Dustin and climbed into my sleeping bag to get settled in for the night. Before I could fully zip it up, Penny crawled inside with me and snuggled up close. Seeing her do that, the rest of them crawled closer to me and laid around me. And so, my first night as a Trainer was spent surrounded by my new friends.

 

                The next morning, my team was still sleeping in and around me, though Gail and Jackie had clearly chosen their spots so they could be as far from each other as they could. “Alright, up and at ‘em guys. We’ve got a busy day ahead of us.” I gently nudged each of them in turn as I climbed out of my tent. I looked back inside at the pile of Pokémon, slowly starting to wake up and realized I was going to need a bigger tent if I was going to let them sleep with me. It was already a tight fit with just four of them, and they were all still on the smaller side of things. Not to mention, it’d be nice to have enough room to get changed in there comfortably.

                May stumbled out of her tent looking tired and bleary eyed. She glanced over in my direction while taking a bite of some sort of energy bar, “Mornin’” she mumbled with her mouth full. She took a drink from her canteen to wash it down and rubbed at her eyes.

“Didn’t sleep well I take it?” I asked her. She shook her head.

“No, slept fine. Just not a morning person.” She reached back into her tent and grabbed some clothes and started back towards the tree line. I smiled as I sorted through my own pack and pulled out one of the outfits I had brought. I set it out on a rock to admire it while I ate my breakfast of mixed nuts and berries. Once May returned, I took the outfit and went to get changed.

                A short time later, I came out, fully dressed and, for the first time in over a year, feeling like myself. I was wearing a rich blue jacket with a dark grey under the arms and down the sides. It was probably the most expensive piece of clothing I owned. It was worth it though as it was made from a special material that regulated my body heat, keeping me warm in the cold, but not overheating when the weather was nicer. It also kept me nice and dry, a fact I had a feeling I was about to be very thankful for when I saw the clouds rolling in from the horizon. Under the jacket I had a simple white and grey t-shirt that was patterned in a way to give the illusion of curves.  I also had a grey pleated skirt over a pair of black tight capri leggings. My feet were clad in simple but comfortable boots with a thick sole. To round out my outfit, I pulled on the hat my sister gave me, but let my hair stay down.

                May was busy taking down her tent, so while she wasn’t paying attention I slipped into mine and pulled out a small makeup kit. I’d been practicing my make up skills since my father left a few months ago. I didn’t want to over do it, so I just used a little blush, eyeshadow and lip gloss; just enough to emphasize the high cheek bones I inherited from my mother and make my lips look a little fuller.

                By this point, my Pokémon were all watching me with interest; Gail even tried to stick her nose into the kit before I shooed her out of the tent. I scrutinized my appearance, trying to decide if I looked passable or not before May called from outside, “Come on, Brianna, I want to get to the forest before that storm hits.”

“Just a minute,” I called out before packing my things up and climbing out of the tent. May looked me up and down with a wide grin.

“You look fantastic. Honestly, if I was only just meeting you now, I’d never know.” She looked out at the horizon again and with a frown called Leo back to his ball. “I’m a bit bummed we can’t have our beach party.” I nodded as I took down my tent and fed a few berries to each of my Pokémon.

“Maybe it’ll clear up later. I think there’s a small lake just outside of Rustboro; we stayed in a motel next to one on our way to Littleroot.” I took a few pills from the case I kept them in and knocked them back before washing them down with water from my canteen.

“What were those?” May asked, her eyebrow raised up.

“My hormones,” I responded with a cheerful grin. “I managed to convince my Mom to provide parental consent without telling my dad.” I put the case away and pulled my backpack on. “I’m hoping I’ve started taking them early enough, so I don’t have to deal with facial hair and that sort of stuff.” I shuddered at the thought of having to shave my face.

“The challenge could take a long time, how are you going to get refills?” May asked as she looked over the campsite to make sure we didn’t forget anything.

“One of the pharmacy chains here in Hoenn uses a centralized database for prescriptions so that Trainers can get refills of any medication they might need while on their Challenge.” I pulled out my Pokéballs and looked at my team. “Alright guys, we’re going to need to make good time, so I’m going to have to put you in the balls, at least until we reach the forest. I don’t want us to get caught in the rain.

            I called them each back, but when I went to call Penny, she just snorted and knocked the ball out of my hand before settling on my shoulder. I chuckled and didn’t bother pushing the issue before making one last check of the camp. “Are we ready to go?” I asked. May nodded, so the two of us began walking north towards Petalburg Woods.

            As we were walking, I saw a little boy who looked around five, standing next to the path, looking around frantically. He noticed us as we got closer and rushed over. “Please you have to help. My Taillow is hurt badly. I don’t  have any potions though. Can you help me?” I looked past him at the small bird laying on top of what appeared to be his back pack.

“Of course, I have a few potions here. Let me grab one.” I took off my back pack and reached into the medicine pouch. I pulled out a small purple spray bottle. “Here, let’s go see what we can do.” The three of us walked back to his Taillow and knelt around it. They were wincing in pain and their wing seemed to be broken. “May do you have any-“ She was already pulling out some bandages and looking for a twig to use as a splint. I turned to the little boy, “You’re going to have to keep them still. The potion will only do so much for a broken wing, so we need to set the wing.” The boy nodded and gently held down their Pokémon.

            I sprayed the wing with the potion, which seemed to ease some of their discomfort. With May’s help, we managed to reset the bone and bandage it up with a splint. The little boy breathed a sigh of relief as he hugged me. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you for helping Flutters” I tensed up a little but managed to relax and pat him on the head.

“What’s your name?” I asked him as I gently pulled away. I didn’t want him to feel anything he shouldn’t.

“Billy,” he answered as he wiped away a few tears.

“Do you live near here?” May asked as she put away the rest of her bandages. He nodded slowly, wiping his runny nose on his sleeve.

“My mama runs the flower shop on the other side of the woods.” He said as he gently picked up his Taillow.

“You should put them back in their ball, they won’t get jostled as much that way.” May suggested.

“Oh, oh yeah,” he dug around the big pockets of his pants and pulled out what I assumed to be Flutters’ ball. He gently tapped the ball to them, and they were pulled inside.

“Are you going to be ok to head home alone?” I asked hesitantly. He wiped away some more snot from his nose and shook his head.

“I’m kinda lost… I’ve never gone this far from home before,” he admitted.

“That’s ok, we’re headed in that direction anyways. You can come with us,” May offered. I nodded my agreement and he brightened up.

“Oh! Thank you! You’re so much nicer than that other big kid I met today.” He frowned as we continued walking.

“What other big kid?” I asked, while I tried to mind my gait: It was the first time I had to worry about how I presented myself to a stranger.

“This meanie jerk challenged me to a battle. His Zigzagoon is the one who hurt Flutters. He just laughed at us and walked off towards the woods.” He fumed for a few minutes before muttering, “I hope we don’t see him again.”

            We walked for a few hours, until the woods came into view. It was just in time as the air had cooled off considerably and it was already starting to spit a little rain. We made a run for it, Penny holding onto me as we barreled under the canopy just before the downpour came crashing down.

            We took a moment to catch our breath before continuing into the woods. We were only a few minutes in, when we heard someone laughing. May and I shared a look and made our way closer with Billy following behind us.

            After a few minutes searching, we found a small clearing where a boy about our age stood over a smaller kid who was kneeling over his Wurmple while spraying them with a potion.

“You should just give up training honestly. I’m going to be the next champion, so you never stood a chance.” He patted the Zigzagoon on his shoulder. “Lorenzo is just the first of my soon to be perfect team. The best money can buy.”

            Billy gasped from behind us, “That’s the meanie who hurt Flutters.” I turned to look at Billy.

“That guy?” I asked pointing at the snob in the suit. He nodded and I started towards him. I hated bullies with a profound passion. My sister used to tell me that all it takes is one person to take a stand to make a difference, so I wasn’t going to let this jerk push around others anymore.

            I walked right up to him and poked him in the chest while May went to check on the kid and his bug.  “Hey, why don’t you put your balls where your mouth is and pick on someone your own size.” He glowered at me and lifted his nose up.

“You’re lucky I don’t have time to deal with this,” he snorted and turned to walk away.

“What? Scared to lose to a girl?” I taunted him as gestured for Penny to hop down. He froze in place before turning around, glaring daggers at me.

“I won’t accept such insolence from common riffraff. You want to lose so badly, fine. I’ll make time for you.” He stepped forward, letting the Zigzagoon jump off. “One Pokémon each, it’s only fair right?”

“Oh buddy, I only need the one. Ready Penny?” She rolled her eyes at me, then turned to stare at the Zigzagoon. “Ready Freddy?” I asked the boy in front of me.

“My name is Winston, not Freddy,” he sneered. “But yes, let’s begin.” Winston snapped his fingers and Lorenzo lunged towards Penny with his tiny claws stretched out. At the last second before striking though, he slid on the ground and kicked up some mud into Penny’s eyes. Growling, Penny wiped at the mud, but got tackled down to the ground before she had a chance to retaliate.

“Penny, use your tail to knock them off!” I yelled out. She snorted and rolled over, using her tail to send the Zigzagoon tumbling sideways into a tree.

            Having given herself some breathing room, Penny took the time to clean the rest of the mud off her. Once she was satisfied, she turned to the little brown rodent and glared at him. She opened her arms up and started pulling the Zigzagoon’s energy into her body. Lorenzo wasn’t out yet though as he staggered up and charged in to tackle Penny, breaking her concentration.

            Winston let out a shrill whistle and Lorenzo scurried back towards them. With a smarmy grin, that snob used what looked to be a Full Restore on his Pokémon. It was a little frustrating, but it did open my opponent to a free counter attack. Before Winston even had a chance to give another command, Penny ran forward and leaped up into a tree branch before dropping down on top of Lorenzo, her heavy tail smashing into their face. I cheered at her show of acrobatics; she looked back and it almost seemed like she was smiling before her usual haughty expression reasserted itself. I grinned back and called out, “You’ve got them pinned, now use Absorb!” Penny nodded and placed her hands on either side of Lorenzo’s face. Her eyes glowed green as she finished off her opponent.

            Penny snorted and sauntered back over to me, quickly scaling my side to reach my shoulder. Winston rushed over to his Pokémon and picked them up carefully. I at least had to admit he seemed to actually care for Lorenzo, so he wasn’t completely without redeeming qualities. I was about to make a snappy comment about learning a lesson but seeing his concern over his Zigzagoon, I thought better of it. “You should get them checked out at the center,” I sighed. He looked up at me with an odd expression before nodding and running off.

            May came over with the boy Winston had just beaten and smiled at me, “His Wurmple will be fine, just bruised. Nothing a potion or two can’t handle.” He thanked us for standing up for him and hurried on his way, heading back towards Petalburg.

“Good, we should keep moving as well. The sooner we get Billy home the better.” I turned to look at our young friend who was staring at me with wide eyed admiration.

“You were so cool! Where’d you learn to battle like that! Could you teach me to battle like that?” I took a deep breath and held up my hand.

“Slow down, I’m sure there will be more opportunities to watch me battle as we make our way through the forest. There will be a lot of wild Pokémon taking shelter from the storm in here.” He nodded and eagerly stood near me as if he could learn just by standing near me.

“Looks like you have a fan, Brianna,” May laughed as we continued our way through the woods. “Next thing you know he’ll be starting your fan club as you make your way through the challenge.”

“Oh, come on, I’m not _that_ good,” I protested.

“Actually, you kind of are,” she insisted. “When you get in the zone for a battle, you seem to know what you’re doing. Bad luck aside, you’ve got the skill. So where did you learn to battle? Your dad?” I winced slightly and started walking a bit faster. “Oh sorry, I shouldn’t have brought him up.” Billy was looking back and forth between us, obviously not knowing what was going on.

            We walked in silence for a bit. I stared at my feet for a while, but then something changed. I looked over my outfit, and just thinking about wearing such cute clothes made me feel better about myself. “So, I’m thinking, we get Billy home, then head back into the Woods to look for some Pokémon to catch. What do you think May?”

“Sounds good to me,” she replied with a nod. “I’d like to get a grass type if I could. Something that can use Absorb like Penny. That move is really handy.” Penny examined her hands with a haughty expression while I giggled in amusement.

“Well you’re not wrong,” I said as I pat my Treecko on the head, much to her chagrin.

            Listening to the rain while mostly sheltered by the forest canopy was quite relaxing. I checked the map on my PokéNav to see how much further we had to travel and was pleased to see we didn’t have all that far left to go. As we continued on the path, the sun started to peek through the treetops shining a hazy light around us. Since it was getting near lunch time, I started to look for somewhere dry to stop for a bite to eat.

            After a bit of searching, I spotted a large outcropping of rock that created a small sheltered area. I pointed over to it and looked at May. “We should stop for lunch. We still have about an hour’s walk before we reach the other side, judging from my PokéNav.”

“Sounds good,” she said as she changed directions and started walking towards the rocks.

            We let out our Pokémon so we could share our meal with them. I had stocked up on dried foods that would be easy to carry long distances, especially ones that were edible by both people and Pokémon. I had some jerkies, biscuits and preserved jelly, and of course various berries and nuts that we replenished as we walked. We were even fortunate enough to find a small stream nearby where we could refill our canteens. All in all, it was a nice little meal before we had to continue on our way.

            It was only ten minutes after we left the outcropping when we heard breaking branches, snapping twigs, and the pounding of several sets of feet running through the underbrush. We stopped and started to look around for the source of the noise. It seemed to be moving around us at random until suddenly it started to get louder as whatever it was started coming right towards us.

            With a loud crash, a man in a tattered dirty lab coat came barreling out of the trees, clutching a large metal briefcase to his chest as he stared around frantically. His eyes stopped on us and his face went pale. “Kids! You have to run before he catches up!” He yelled at us.

“Before who catches up?” May asked as she let out Leo. As if to answer her question, a man came tumbling out of the tree line. He climbed to his feet and brushed off his blue and white striped shirt. With a final adjustment of his black bandana he let out a loud whistle and a huge Poochyena came running out from the underbrush.

“Alright Doc, no more running.” He snapped his fingers at the Poochyena, and it reacted by spreading its stance and growling at us. “I don’t wanna hurt these kids, we’re the good guys after all, but I won’t let you stand in the way of the Boss’ plan; so, if I hafta rough them up, I will. They’re just a drop in the bucket you know?” His Poochyena lunged forward and snapped at us as if to prove their point.

            I glared at this thug, this bully, there weren’t really any other words for them. I nodded to Penny and looked over at May. “Get Billy out of here, I’ll deal with this clown and meet you on the other end.”

“Brianna don’t be so reckless. This isn’t some rich jerk with a chip on his shoulder, this is some gang member, he might kill you,” she pleaded.

“A bully by any other name is still a bully. We’ll be fine, won’t we Penny?” She just snorted and hopped down, putting herself in between me and the Poochyena that must’ve been twice as tall as her. “Now go!”

            May seemed to be torn for a moment before she grabbed Billy’s hand and started running off towards the exit. The Poochyena was going to lunge at them but I saw them start to turn and called out, “Stop them!” Penny leapt forward and swung her tail around at the dog, causing him to stumble back. It turned to snarl at Penny, showing its sharp teeth.

“Oh, you done it now brat. First, I’ll deal with you, then I’ll finish my job.” He snapped his fingers and pointed at Penny, “Rosco, sic ‘em!” He was already in motion, charging towards Penny. She backed up a few steps before swinging her tail around again.

“Good work! Keep them on the defensive!” I ordered. Penny kept swinging her tail back and forth like a club until she had Rosco pushed up against a tree. She couldn’t use Absorb without either getting in close or giving herself some breathing room, so she continued to bash him over and over. Just as he was looking beaten though, he snarled and jumped at her tail, biting down on it. Penny screamed in pain before she wrapped her arms around his head.

“Rosco! Shake them off!” the thug snarled. Penny growled and started pulling in more strands of green energy than she’d ever done before. The Poochyena tried to buck and thrash in an effort to dislodge her, but she clung on tight. As the energy pulled into Penny’s body, she began to change shape, she grew taller. Her tail becoming sleek and streamlined. Her limbs lengthened, growing small feather-like protrusions. A long thin leaf grew out from her head as the last of the energy was pulled into her. Penny had just evolved into a Grovyle.

            The Poochyena slumped forward, face first into the ground. They weren’t moving, so I wasn’t sure if they were dead or not. The thug screamed out and recalled Rosco to their ball. “You snot nosed little punk! I’ll show you who’s boss!” He went to reach for another Pokéball that was apparently missing. “What? Where is it? Damnit! You’re lucky I’m out of Pokémon or I’d really teach you a lesson!” He ran past me and knocked me down into the mud as he went by.

            The man in the lab coat, who stuck around for some reason, helped me up out of the mud. “Thanks,” I said as I looked myself over to make sure nothing was showing that shouldn’t. I smiled up at him before gasping and running over to check on Penny. She seemed to be fine, so I turned to the man. “Are you ok sir?”

“I should be asking you that miss. What you did was very brave, but very foolish. You could’ve been hurt.” He brushed himself off a bit and stood a little taller. “But I’m grateful for your help. My name is Edgar Wheeler. I’m a scientist with the Devon Corporation. I was delivering some prototypes to be tested at our headquarters when I was accosted by that ruffian. I don’t know how he knew I had these parts on me, but he demanded I hand them over. I dreaded to think what they would do with them, so I tried to run away.” As he spoke, he continuously waved his hands about in increasingly erratic patterns. “So, again, thank you for your assistance. I should hurry off so I can file a report about the attempted theft.”

“Where are your headquarters?” I asked, not wanting to leave him when he’d be attacked once already.

“In Rustboro City, it’s not far from here actually. I should be fine on my own,” he insisted. I shook my head at him.

“I’m headed in that direction to meet up with my friend.” I blinked and smiled a bit as I realized I had a friend, specifically one who knew about me. “There’s no reason for us not to travel together, at least until we get out of the forest. I doubt they’ll make another attempt at you then.”

He reluctantly nodded. We were about to start walking down the path when something nearly knocked me over. I turned to look at whatever it was, to see Penny trying to climb back onto my shoulder. “Penny, I tried to tell you that eventually you’d be too big to do that. Well, you’ve evolved. You’ve gotten too big.” She grumbled and reluctantly followed on foot as I followed Edgar out of the woods.

            When we reached the edge of the forest, I had to cover my eyes because of how bright it was now that storm had passed. May and Billy were standing nearby, looking relieved once they saw me. May stomped up to me and poked me in the middle of my chest. “What did you think you were doing missy? I never should’ve left you alone in there. I was worried sick!” She screamed before suddenly grabbing me in a hug. “I’m just glad you’re ok.” I laughed as I hugged her back.

“I’m fine,” I insisted. “Even better than fine,” I giggled and pointed over at Penny who had run over to a small puddle to look at herself. She seemed to be preening her long leaves and trying to see herself from different angles. “Penny evolved. She’s not too happy about being too big to climb on my shoulder though.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid like that again. Ok?” I grinned at her innocently and pried myself out from her grip without answering her.

            Edgar nodded his thanks again and waved at us as he started walking towards a nearby lake. I looked around before turning to Billy and asking, “So, where’s this flower shop you were talking about?” His eyes widened as if he just remembered we were taking him home.

“Oh right, this way. It’s not far!” He started to run off ahead, forcing us to hurry after him. I called out to Penny who grumbled as she pulled herself away from her reflection and chased after me.

            After a few minutes, we came across a quaint little two floor building nestled amongst a small grove of trees. There were plants of all kinds covering the ground, with a narrow path leading up to the building. I could see flowers, berry bushes, apple trees, and even a pond with water lilies in it. Billy ran towards the house, as he got closer, the door swung open as a willowy woman in a yellow sundress burst out of the building. “Billy! Where were you? When that storm started, I was so worried about you!” she exclaimed as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

“I’m ok Mama,” he answered as he hugged her back. “But Flutters got hurt in a battle,” he whined as he nestled into her embrace. “Some nice trainers helped me though and brought me home,” he explained as he pointed over at May and I who were standing nearby, awkwardly trying not to intrude on this moment.

            Billy’s mother set him down and walked over to us. “Thank you for helping my son get home safely. Could you explain to me what happened?”

“Well, we found him panicking over his Taillow by the road this morning,” I started. “We helped tend to Flutters’ wing, which was broken. Fortunately, he hadn’t tried to move them while it was broken, so it didn’t seem that bad of a break. Well, given my basic Pokémon first aid skills that is.”

“We agreed to help him get back home and made it into the woods before the storm got too bad,” May continued before Billy cut in.

“And then Brianna fought the bully who hurt Flutters AND a mean man who was chasing a scientist! She was so cool! I want to be a trainer just like her when I get older!” His mother looked fairly startled by the recounting of this little adventure, so I stepped in.

“I made sure he got out of harms way first, so he wasn’t in any danger. Just, keep an eye out for a guy in a blue and white striped shirt and black bandana with a skull on it. You might want to call the police if you see that. Which reminds me-“ I was pulling out my PokéNav when May held up her hand.

“Unlike little Miss Hero Complex there, I thought to call the Police once we were out of the woods. They said they’d send an officer out to get our statements. I told them to meet us here. I hope you don’t mind ma’am.” She said, turning to Billy’s Mom.

“Of course not, and please call me Sheri. I’d be happy to let you stay here for a bit: it’s the least I can do. Come inside, you can clean up in our bathroom, since you seem to be covered in mud.” Sheri said as she looked me over and gestured for us to come in. I fidgeted nervously and looked around before relaxing and following her in with May behind me.

            The downstairs of the building was a lovely flower shop with the strong aroma of different flowers filling the air. She asked us our names and made small talk as she lead me to the bathroom upstairs. “Take all the time you need. I have some nice scented soap I made myself if you’d like to use it.” I nodded my thanks and locked the door once she’d left.

            I reluctantly climbed out of my clothes and surveyed the damage. My skirt and tights were caked with mud and would definitely need to be thoroughly washed. My jacket fortunately was easy to clean, I just had to wipe it off, and my top luckily hadn’t got any mud on it. My hat however was stained with mud, it’d take a miracle to get the white parts cleaned. I fought back the tears and set it aside for now. I tried not to look at myself as I quickly cleaned up in the shower, taking advantage of the scented soap to make myself smell like lavenders.

            After finishing the shower and drying off, I changed into some clean clothes and reapplied my makeup before heading back downstairs where May and Penny were looking around the shop. Sheri came over and looked at the muddy clothes in my hands, “I could probably clean these for you,” She offered. “The skirt and leggings shouldn’t be too difficult. The hat however…” She trailed off as she must’ve saw my dejected expression. “I’ll see what I can do for it. Though if you want to, you could try and find a professional cleaner in Rustboro: I’ll happily pay for it. After what you did for Billy, I’d be remiss not to help somehow.”

“She’d be happy to accept your offer, wouldn’t you Brianna?” May interjected as I just stood there solemnly.

“Uh, yes, thank you. This hat means a lot to me,” I explained while trying to smile. She nodded and wandered over to a telephone that hung on the wall. She made a few calls while encouraging me to browse some more.

            After about twenty minutes, the bell above the door jingled as two police officers came in flanked by a pair of Growlithes. Penny backed up from them, clearly not liking them at all. The two dogs just stood at attention like well trained soldiers. One of the police officers, a woman in with red hair came over to us and smiled. “Which of you is May Birch?” She asked pleasantly. May stepped forward.

“That’d be me, officer,” she answered. “And this is Brianna,” she said pointing at me. I cringed a bit, a little worried about involving police when it would likely get back to my father, and definitely my mother.

“Excellent. My name is Officer Danielle, I just need to get your statements and copy down some information from your trainer cards.” She continued smiling at us as she pulled out a pen and notepad. We explained what happened then handed over our trainer cards. Luckily, I was able to apply for my trainer card under the name Brianna, since the application form gives a field for preferred name.

            Officer Danielle copied down our trainer numbers then put away her notepad, her smile fading slightly. “Now comes to unpleasant part. We appreciate that you only wanted to help Brianna, but the Police exist for a reason. You could’ve been seriously hurt. You’re very lucky that thug didn’t do more than just have a Pokémon battle with you. Please avoid getting involved with such things in the future, ok? It’s technically vigilantism, and that’s illegal. I’m letting you off with a warning this time, but if this happens again, there might be consequences. Do you understand?”

“Y..yes I understand. It won’t happen again,” I said while nodding.

“Good, now, just a moment while I look up your parents’ numbers so I can let them know what happened.” I gasped and started looking for an escape. I did not want to be here when my father found out about this, especially not about how I was dressed. But just as I was getting ready to book it for the door, the Police Officer blinked and smiled. “You know what, it’s a fairly minor incident. I’m sure there’s no need to bother your parents about this.” I breathed a sigh of relief, but frowned in confusion, looking over at May who seemed just as confused.

“Well, is that everything then officer?” May asked. Danielle looked over at her partner who was getting statements from Billy and his Mom. He seemed to be finishing up too as he walked over.

“That should do it, stay safe out there kids. And good luck on your challenge.” She nodded to us one last time and walked out the door with her partner.

            Sheri walked over and smiled at us. “I was able to track down a dry cleaner in Rustboro. I’ve arranged to pay for the cleaning of your clothes as thanks, so just let them know I sent you and they’ll send me the bill.”

“I really appreciate it,” I said with a smile. “We’re just glad we could help.”

“It’s no problem at all. And here, take these too,” she said handing us some berries in a bag. “I’m sure you’ll find these useful.”

            We thanked her for the berries and made our way outside. I sighed with relief once more, “I’m so lucky they didn’t call home.”

“About that, didn’t it seem just a little odd that she’d change her mind so suddenly?” May commented with a frown.

“It was a bit odd, but I don’t want to over-think it right now.” I smiled as I looked back at the woods. “Now I want to get back to what I originally had planned for today: _training!_ ”

End Chapter Two


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna and May spend some time training and shopping in preparation for their first Gym Battle, and the rest of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my Proofreader, Ethelthefrog for his help with this story. He helps me feel confident enough in the quality of these chapters to be willing to post them.

Chapter Three

                Having just finished giving our statements to the Police about the fight with the thug earlier, I was eager to head back into the Woods and begin training properly. I wanted each of my Pokémon to be able to hold their own, I couldn’t just rely on Penny during my entire journey, regardless of what she may think.

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea Brianna? What if that guy is still in there?” May pointed out, the concern clear in her voice. “We should just move on…”

“Well, we kicked his butt the first time, Penny barely even broke a sweat. Isn’t that right?” I said as I looked over to my Pokémon who was admiring her reflection again in a puddle. I shrugged and looked back at May, “Besides, I promised my team we’d train today. I keep my promises May. So, with or without you I’m going back into those woods.”

                May stood still, frowning at me for a few minutes before I sighed and turned towards the forest and started walking. I had just reached the edge of it when I heard her call out to me, “Wait, I’m coming!” Once she caught up with me, her breathing labored from running all the way back, she held up a hand while she recovered. “I may think this is a stupid idea, and that you are unbelievably reckless for even considering doing this, but I’m not going to let you go in there alone.” I smiled at her and continued into the woods.

“I was hoping you’d come around. Besides, we’ll be fine. He only had the one Pokémon and Penny rendered it unconscious. If he comes back, we can easily defend ourselves from him,” I pointed out cheerfully, while keeping an eye out for wild Pokémon.

“And if he decides to forgo the Pokémon entirely?” May grumbled.

“Then our Pokémon kick his butt directly of course,” I snorted. “I mean what else could he do?”

“Oh, I don’t know, what if has a gun?” she retorted. “And before you point out that nobody uses guns these days: that’s because they are illegal. He’s a criminal though, pretty sure laws don’t mean much to him.” I nodded slowly, starting to see her point.

“Ok, maybe I see your point, but if he had a gun, he’d have used it.” I paused for a few moments then sighed, “But I will keep that in mind next time.”

“Next time? There won’t be a next time Brianna! If we see that guy again, we run and call the police. End of story, no debate. Got it?” She had stopped walking and was looking at me expectantly. I turned around and stared back at her. She wanted me to say I wouldn’t deal with them if I saw them again, and I just couldn’t agree to that. I wasn’t going to just stand by and let bullies have their way. Fortunately, I was saved from answering her by the appearance of a little greenish and yellow Pokémon hopping across the path we were just on. I walked up to may and quietly turned her around. “Hey what are you – oh. Hey, it’s a Shroomish,” she said as she pulled out Leo’s Pokéball. “You’re not going to catch them before I can again, are you?” I shook my head.

“All yours, May,” I giggled.

                With a bright flash, she released Leo from his Pokéball. He shook out his feathers and looked up at May. She pointed at the Shroomish who was wandering around some bushes at the edge of the path. “Ok Leo let’s take it easy so we can catch them. So, no Fire, got it?” Leo nodded along as she explained the rest of her plan. “So, what I want you to do is to go in and try and pin it down long enough for me to catch it.” Leo hopped up and down and chirped excitedly, causing the Shroomish to turn and look. They were about to make a run for it, but Leo ran over to them on their tiny little chicken legs and started to scratch at them with his claws. The little mushroom Pokémon released a cloud of yellow spores into the air that landed all over the Torchic.

                Leo started to twitch, and he seemed to be slowing down drastically with each passing second. “Now or never Leo! Jump on them!” May called out as she readied a Pokéball. Her Torchic chirped weakly as he took a halting step towards the Shroomish, then another. He looked like he was about to completely freeze up when he managed to shake himself a bit and leap forward, pinning the other Pokémon to the ground. He started pecking at them aggressively before May frantically called out, “Wait! Stop, let me catch them!” She threw the ball out, Leo backing off just as the ball landed on the Shroomish. The ball popped open and pulled May’s quarry inside. It rocked back and forth slowly before coming to a stop, a soft click indicating the Shroomish had been caught.

                May ran over to Leo and picked him up, “Oh honey, are you ok? You did such a great job. Let me get you cleaned up,” she crooned lovingly to the little fire bird. With Leo in one arm, she reached into her bag with the other and pulled out a yellow bottle that said ‘Anti-paralytic Agent – For Pokémon Use Only”. She undid the cap and sprayed some of the liquid onto Leo before setting him down and pulling out a brush to take out and lingering spores. “There, all better,” she announced as she put away her supplies.

“Good battle,” I exclaimed once she was finished. She smiled and nodded at me before she started to giggle. She pointed over at Leo who was hopping up and down excitedly as he seemingly re-enacted4 his battle. I started to giggle as well until the both of us were laughing hysterically, feeding off each other’s mirth. May finally managed to calm herself down and released her newest team member. The little green and yellow ball scurried behind May as they saw Leo jumping about, pretending to scratch at things. With an amused smile, she picked up the Shroomish, being careful not to shake them.

“Hey there little one,” she said softly. “There’s no need to be afraid anymore. We’re teammates now,” she gently explained. “You need a name,” she mused. “How about Sally?” Sally nodded her consent and seemed to calm down a little bit.

“Wait, how’d you know they were female?” I asked as I looked over the Pokémon.

“Female Shroomishes have one additional frond around their midsection,” she explained as she pointed out the little skirt-like leaves. I nodded my understanding.

                While May looked over Sally and tended to her injuries from battle, I took another look around the path. It was then that I noticed Penny had wandered off. “May, did you see where Penny went?” I asked, concern rising in my voice.

“No, but she can’t have gone far. Pokémon are tied to their Pokéballs so they can’t get too far away from them. She should still be in earshot, try calling her.” I nodded and cupped my hands around my mouth.

“Penny! Penny!” I yelled out as I started wandering through the trees. Eventually I found her in a small clearing lying next to a pond, playing with the water while admiring her reflection. “Really?” I sighed, as I walked over and stood beside her. She looked up at me briefly before returning her gaze to her reflection. “Come on, Penny. I can’t have you wandering off like that. If I start having to worry about losing track of you, I’m going to have to keep you in your ball.” She hissed at me in response as she stood up glaring at me, or more specifically, the Pokéball I had pulled out. “I know you don’t like it, and I’d rather I didn’t have to, but it’s for your own safety.” Penny snorted and stomped to the other side of the pond.

                I stood there, patiently waiting for her to calm down. I sat on a rock and let the rest of my Pokémon out before sending May a quick message to let her know the situation. I let my team wander around the pond to get some fresh air while I tried to figure out what to do about Penny’s vanity. After some contemplation, I had an idea, but I still needed to get her to calm down enough to talk to me. That’s when I was hit with an idea; remembering Penny’s and my first time walking together, I started to sing.

                I didn’t have a particular song in mind, so I made one up as I went along. It started low and soft, like a gentle breeze in the wind. I didn’t pay much attention to the words, I just closed my eyes and let them pour out of me as my voice slowly grew louder. I sang of my new friends and the love I held for them, I let the song take shape from my feelings for my team before trailing off and opening my eyes.

                A small audience had gathered around me while I was wrapped up in my song. All my Pokémon, including Penny sat around me, totally enraptured. To my surprise though, May had arrived without my noticing and was sitting nearby with her team out as well. She started clapping enthusiastically before running over. “That was amazing, Brianna! I had no idea you were such a talented singer,” she gushed.

“You really think I’m talented?” I asked hesitantly. I hadn’t really gotten a chance to sing for anyone in over a year, at least not since I sang for Penny the day before.

“Oh, definitely!” she exclaimed, nodding excitedly. I smiled at her compliments, though I wasn’t sure whether to believe her entirely. I liked to sing because it was relaxing.

                I looked over at Penny who stood up and walked up to me. She slowly nodded with a sigh, as if it took so much effort for her to shed her vainglorious demeanor. “Would you accept a compromise Penny? I’ll buy you a hand mirror, but you need to stick close by if you’re going to stay out of your ball.” She looked thoughtful for a few minutes before nodding and settling back down.

                As I glanced over my team, considering how best to go about training them, I noticed we had a new addition. A small Slakoth was laying on the ground amongst my party. They were sitting so perfectly still; the others hadn’t noticed them yet. I looked over at May who had gone to the pond and let her Wailmer out into the waters. “May? Is this your Slakoth?” I called out.

“I haven’t caught a Slakoth,” she responded as she splashed water up onto Barton from the side of the pond. I turned my attention back to the pile of white fur lazing about in front of me. On a whim I decided to press a Pokéball to them, and they were caught instantly.

“Hey May, I guess I caught a Slakoth,” I giggled as I let my newest party member back out. “I think I’ll call you Barnaby.” The only response I got from the lazy little guy was a loud yawn before he drifted his eyes shut. “You’ve come at a great time Barnaby, we’re about to start training.” Barnaby lifted his head up, his arm moved with all the speed of molasses and reached around behind him to idly scratch at his butt before he just flopped back down without even bothering to move his arm in front of him again. “Oh, you’re going to be a real treat, aren’t you?” I giggled as I turned to the rest of my team. “Okay guys, let’s get to work!”

                Several hours later, I sat at the small campfire where I had a pot of rice heating up. We had found some wild vegetables and May had taken the opportunity to work on Leo’s control by having him heat some rocks to use as a grill. While I cooked the vegetables with Leo’s help, May organized the other Pokémon to clear away an area so we could have a practice battle after dinner. We had decided to camp in the woods by the pond tonight, since we didn’t think we could reach Rustboro before nightfall.

                Once the food was ready, everyone gathered around and waited for me to dish it out. It was a simple meal, but it was better than the dried rations most trainers ate while on their challenge. We might’ve been able to get some rabbit or deer with the Pokémon’s help, but both May and I were less than eager to go hunting.

                As we ate, May would make exaggerated noises of appreciation while her Torchic would imitate her and copy her movements. I giggled as she started making pig noises and nearly choked on my food. “Having fun?” I teased her once I caught my breath.

“Not as much as I’m about to have when I kick your butt,” she announced as she stood up and stood in a ridiculous pose.

“Is it time for your inevitable defeat already?” I asked as I finished the last of my food and started gathering up the bowls to wash them. May shook her head and helped me clean up.

“Funny, I was about to point out that your defeat was inevitable; but you keep holding on to that dream. I need it held steady so I can crush it,” she said while trying to make her voice sound like a deep growl. We stared at each other for a few seconds before we both started cracking up. Our Pokémon were giving us looks like we had lost our minds, a mix of concern and confusion.

                After we had settled down and finished tidying up, we gathered our teams and made our way over to the practice area. We stood thirty feet apart, the practice area took up a large swath of the clearing and was positioned around the pond so Balton could participate.

“Do we want to set any ground rules before we start?” I asked her, already thinking about how I’d counteract her team.

“I’d say let’s do two on two team battles. We each have at least four Pokémon to work with, so we could do two rounds. Sound good?” I nodded my agreement. I figured she’d start with Leo and Sally, since she’d been working on those two a lot during their training and Leo had evolved into a Combusken in the middle of it. I was fairly certain she’d also think I’d open with Penny as well, hence why she’d open with Leo. I wasn’t going to fall for that little trap though.

“Sounds good to me. I’ll let Barnaby sit this one out since he’s still sleeping,” I said as I rolled my eyes and pointed over at the lump on the rock nearby. “Let’s send our first two out at the same time. On three. One. Two. Three!”

                As I called out three, we each called over two of our Pokémon. As I suspected, she opened with Leo and Sally, while I sent out Dustin and Jacqueline. “No Penny?” she asked in confusion.

“Thought I’d switch things up a bit,” I laughed. “Ready?” she nodded, she was clearly a bit annoyed that I caught onto her plan. “Fight!”

                Without even having to call out a command, Jackie flew up into the area and started circling around Sally while Dustin opened with a psychic assault on Leo. The horn on Dustin’s head glowed a bright red as he tried to subdue Leo. Jackie went to fly down at Sally, but with surprising agility, the little mushroom jumped to the side and started to shake their body letting out a cloud of yellow spores. Having seen what those do, I called out, “Dustin, you need to move!” It was already too late though as the gust of wind the was kicked up in Jackie’s divebomb blew the spores right towards the preoccupied Ralts.

                Dustin started to twitch and seize up as he released his attack on Leo, who took immediate advantage to run forward and kick at his diminutive opponent. Dustin couldn’t move so he had to take the quick double kick that knocked him back into a tree. He was worn out, so I called him back and sent out Gail in place. She immediately charged at Leo and hit him in the gut with a headbutt. He staggered backwards, his talons reaching the edge of the pond. He looked back nervously before lunging forward towards Gail, but Jackie came in and pecked at his head, causing him to slip into the pond.

                We called a pause to the battle while we got Leo out and made sure he was ok. Once we were certain he was fine, we wrapped him in a blanket, set him by the fire and continued the match. May sent out Balton to replace Leo, so I called back Gail and sent out Penny.

                At my command, Jackie swooped down and picked up Sally, she flew towards a tree before dropping Sally at the last second, sending her careening into the trunk. Sally tried to stand up, but toppled over, unconscious.

                That just left Balton, Penny was already on him. She had leapt off a log and landed on top of the floating Wailmer. She dug her claws into his back while he tried to buck her off. Jackie flew in to distract him long enough for Penny to use Mega Drain and drain him of his energy, winning the match for me.

“Nice use of the pond,” May commented while we tended to our team’s respective injuries. “I should’ve seen what you were doing sooner.”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly sure what I could do to deal with Leo quickly since other than Jackie, I don’t have any good counters to him right now. In fact, he counters most of my current team. So, I figured I’d teach him Surf,” I giggled while treating Dustin’s paralysis.

“Yeah, well, it was certainly effective,” she sighed before putting the rest of her supplies away. “Just try not to drop my Pokémon in the water again.”

“I make no promises,” I snickered.

                With our little training battle out of the way, and supper a fond memory in our bellies, we both started to settle down to sleep. We let all our Pokémon sleep outside their balls. Balton, more than the others, seemed particularly thrilled by this and took to bobbing up and down around the lake, offering rides to any who wanted one. It took me a little longer to get ready for bed as I had to clean off my makeup before I could go to sleep. Once again, I was sleeping in May’s spare Pajamas. I was eager to get to Rustboro so I could do a little shopping. My tent had gotten even more cramped since all my Pokémon wanted to sleep inside it with me, even the extremely lazy Barnaby. With Penny’s recent evolution though, it was an extremely tight fit. So, aside from clothes, one of the first things I wanted to buy was a bigger tent, and a better bag so I could carry more things and access them more easily in battle.

                It was a fairly peaceful night under the stars, the storm’s passing had left the sky crystal clear. The constellations above us reflected in the pond making it look like there was a little galaxy in the water.  I spent some of the night with my head poked out of my tent, gazing up at the sky and marveling at its beauty. Having grown up in a decently large city, I wasn’t used to getting this kind of view at night. It was at that moment that I decided that when I grew older, I’d have a house out in the country so I could look out and see the stars anytime I wanted.

               

                The next morning, we made good time gathering up our camp and setting out towards Rustboro. We were both satisfied with our catches, and with the training we had done the night before.

“So, tell me about the Gym Leader in Rustboro, have you watched any of their battles?” I asked May while we wandered towards the edge of the woods.

“Once or twice,” she admitted. “She’s a big fan of using rock types.”

“Wait, she uses rock types, and her name is Roxanne?” I asked her with an incredulous glance.

“Yeah, and she’s not the only one with a punny name. There’s Brawly in Dewford, who is a fighting type specialist, Watson in Mauville uses electric types, Flannery uses fire and then there’s…” she trailed off as she stopped to think. “What does your Dad use?” I giggled and rolled my eyes.

“Normal types. He likes things to be proper and perfectly balanced. So yes, his name is Norman and he uses Normal type Pokémon,” I snorted. “I’d suspect the others of using stage names if it weren’t for the fact that my Dad’s name is actually Norman. Norman Morgan.”

“Hold on, your family’s last name is Morgan? So, your Dad’s name is…”

“Yes, Norman Morgan,” I giggled. “Maybe he changed his name at some point. Gym Leaders are an odd bunch, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was common for them to change their names as part of their branding.”

“Brianna Morgan,” May mused, seeming to have lost track of the conversation. “Has a nice ring to it!”

“I know, it was one of the reasons I went with the name. It was either that or…” I shuddered dramatically, “Brenda.”

“Hey there’s nothing wrong with the name Brenda, my mom’s name is Brenda. Brenda Maybelle Birch,” she announced proudly. “I’m Maybelle Brenda Birch; my parents clearly put little thought into my name,” she sighed theatrically, causing me to start giggling. After a few moments of trying to maintain an air of indignation, May started to laugh wildly as well. We had to stop since we were struggling to stay standing. Penny stood nearby, watching us and giving us a look like we were both crazy.

                Eventually we calmed down enough that we could keep walking and resume our earlier conversation. I looked over at May again and asked her, “So what kind of tactics does Roxanne use? Defensive? Aggressive? I need details so I can be ready for my Gym Battle.” May tapped the side of her chin as she thought about my question before answering.

“She likes to entrap her opponents, reduce their mobility so they are sitting ducks for her bigger moves,” she started to explain as she leaned over and grabbed a rock and a stick. “Imagine this rock is a Geodude, and this stick is a Shroomish.” She held up the two objects and used them to act out a battle she had watched. “She launched rock after rock at the Shroomish; initially they didn’t seem to be doing all that much, until they realized they had no where to go. With no escape, she switched out for a Nosepass and sent them straight in.” She slammed another bigger rock she had grabbed into the stick for emphasis and said, “When the dust cleared, the Shroomish was knocked out and had never gotten a chance to fight back.”

                When May turned to look at me, I was busy typing notes into my PokéNav, I was already lost in thought trying to determine the optimal strategy. I spent the rest of the trek to Rustboro like this and didn’t even notice we had arrived until May tapped me on the shoulder. “Here we are, Rustboro City.”

 

                It was mid-morning by the time we arrived, and I immediately checked my bank account to see what I had to work with. My Mom had sent me some money last night after I had called her to check in. With an eager grin I looked over at May, “So, Gym Battle, or shopping first?” I asked.

“I’d say we do the shopping first. People who win a Gym Battle often get a fair bit of recognition for a few days until the excitement dies down. It might make it harder to get things done in peace,” she explained as she had already turned and started walking down a street. “There’s a nice mall this way we can likely get anything we need there. They even have a Poké Mart in it.”

“Sounds like a plan,” I agreed as I turned to Penny. “Sorry girl, but you’re going to have to stay in your ball. Smaller Pokémon can be out in the city limits, but you’re just slightly too big for that now. Penny glared at me but with an exaggerated sigh nodded her agreement. I quickly called her to her ball and started following May down the street.

                After  a ten-minute walk, we arrived at our destination and went inside. It was then it suddenly hit me this was my first time presenting in a large-scale environment. It was one thing to do so while out in the woods and meeting the occasional random person out training or battling, but people could sometimes get critical of differences in a social environment. I took a nervous glance around, worrying that the people around were going to suddenly start pointing and laughing. Being that it was the first weeks of summer, the mall was filled with teenagers of all ages. I tried to take a deep breath to calm down, and surprisingly it was working. After a few minutes, I managed to let myself relax. Confidence was key; if you can make yourself seem in control, people will focus on that instead of probing for potential weaknesses. My sister would tell me this all the time: she’d say that it was the secret to her success as both a trainer and in general. I faltered for a moment as I thought of the night she left but managed to pull it together before May noticed.

                The two of us wandered through the mall aimlessly for a while, taking in the different stores before we decided to finally get the shopping over with. Our first stop was a boutique May swore up and down by near the entrance to the mall. It specialized in fashion for young girls who wanted to be trainers.

“What do you think of this?” May asked as she held up a pair of leggings. They had an image of a  Pokéball on each hip.

“I think it’d look good on you,” I replied. It looked a bit small for her, but I didn’t want to be rude. She started laughing.

“On me? You think these little things would fit me? No, I meant for you, silly!” She shoved the leggings into my arms. “Go on, try them on.”

“I can’t…” I said in a whisper. “They won’t look good unless I cover up the design with a skirt…”

“Oh, right. Sorry, it’s just kinda easy to forget,” she whispered back while putting the leggings back where she found them. “But maybe these instead…”

                We spent nearly an hour in the boutique, trying on different clothes until we decided to move on before we wasted all our spending money. I still wanted to get a mirror for Penny, a larger tent, and a better bag for carrying my supplies. I did end up getting a new skirt, and some new leggings that would look good under it. While our purchases were being ringed up, I asked the cashier, “Do you know if there is a dry cleaner near here?”

“There’s a couple of them here, do you know which one you’re looking for?” she asked. I shook my head and sighed.

“The lady who runs the flower shop outside of town told me she called in advance to arrange to pay for it. Any idea which one would do that?” I knew I was grasping at straws, and I felt really stupid for not confirming which dry cleaner it was before leaving Billy’s house.

“I doubt it’s one of the chains then… Are you talking about Sheri by chance?” she asked as she put my purchases in a bag. “I’ve been to her shop, if I had to wager a guess, I’d suspect she was talking about Reggie’s Dry Cleaning. They’re the most likely to accept credit from someone like that.”

“Thank you, I’ll check them out. Hopefully that’s who she was talking about.”

                I collected my bags and hurried to catch up with May who had been waiting outside the store. We started making our way to the camping store near the food court with the intention of getting lunch afterwards.

                The camping store was quite large, which was no surprise given how much business they likely got from trainers taking the League Challenge. I wandered around for several minutes trying to find a tent that’d be big enough while May went to the game store next door. Just as I was starting to think I was out of luck, one of the attendants came over to check on me. “I notice you’re looking at tents a lot, is there something I can help you with?” he asked.

“Well I was looking for a larger tent than the one I have, something that stores easily though. I need to be able to carry it long distances,” I explained as I pulled out my current tent to show them what I had. “My Pokémon like to sleep in my tent with me, and if I catch any more, or any of them evolve, I’m going to quickly run out of space. I couldn’t find any that looked like it’d be easy enough to carry.”

                The attendant started looking at the various tents, trying to determine which would work best before he stopped and gave a broad smile. “I think I know what you need. Just to confirm, you’re taking the League Challenge, right?”

“I am, I started a few days ago actually,” I answered proudly.

“Thought so. In that case, I’m allowed to sell you this new tent we just got in. We’ve only got a few in stock right now, so we’ve been reserving them for League Challengers. Wait here a moment,” he instructed as he went into the back and returned with a cylindrical bag that was about one foot long and six inches in diameter. He handed it to me with a confident grin. It felt like it only weighed about 5 pounds. “This is our new testing model. Fully expanded it is about ten feet long and nine feet wide. It uses extremely special poles that were designed by studying the shell of Ferrothorns. They are extremely light and thin, but strong. The tent was made with a fabric derived from Wurmple silk. It’s tear resistant and water proof.”

                I stared at the bag, knowing that this would be large enough unless I caught something bigger, or at least until Penny evolved again. I had a bad feeling that anything larger would be too difficult to carry. I doubt I could find a better tent for more purposes, but the cost might be an issue. “I’m almost afraid to ask, how much is it?”

“Well, this is the beautiful thing: as I mentioned, it’s a testing model. As such, it may have some flaws in it, but we’ve believed that the best way to test a product is to have it be used. So, we’re offering it to eligible trainers for one thousand Peds as long as they agree to provide feed back to our website regularly.”

“Then I’ll take it,” I exclaimed eagerly.

                I had to fill out some paperwork which stated that I was obligated to fill out a weekly review of the performance of the product for the duration of my League Challenge. It did say that failure to submit my review by midnight each Saturday would result in having to pay the full cost of materials which would be in the range of a little over fifty-thousand Peds. Once I was done though, I was able to make my way out of the store and meet up with May who had already started browsing the food court.

                Rushing over to her, I held up my new tent. “Look what I got,” I exclaimed. At her blank look, I smiled even more broadly and explained, “It’s a prototype tent that is a lot bigger when set up; and I got it for only a thousand Peds.” I was practically beaming with excitement as I explained the conditions of the deal to her while we waited in line at a burger chain for our lunch.

                After we got our orders and sat down, I lamented that I couldn’t let my Pokémon out in the mall, but decided I’d make it up to them with some treats at the Pokémon Center later. While I was enjoying the hamburger, something seemed off. Before I could start looking around to satisfy my paranoia, May tapped me on the shoulder. “Don’t look, but there’s someone staring at you,” May whispered as she tried to look like she was still eating.

“Who is it?” I asked nervously, doing a quick check of myself to see if something was amiss.

“I don’t know, but she just checked her PokéNav and are walking over here. They seem more, curious than anything…” she cut herself off as a girl stepped up to me and tapped me on the shoulder with a smile. She was wearing a red, black and white jacket with matching pants and had her hair in a braid. I could see the Pokéball on her belt.

“Hi, I’m Jody,” she said as she held her hand out. I gingerly shook it, feeling very wary of this stranger. “I wasn’t sure at first, but you’re Norman’s kid, aren’t you?” I froze at her words, I couldn’t think of how she’d possible recognized me, but then I saw it: she had the Petalburg Gym logo stitched onto her jacket. She trained at my Dad’s Gym.

                I was about to make a run for it when May set a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at Jody and tried to give the impression of confusion, “I think you have me confused with someone else.”

“No, I’m quite certain. You bear a resemblance to him, and his wife who I’ve seen pictures of. Though, he never mentioned having a daughter…” she trailed off as she scrutinized my appearance further. I looked away and started gathering up my things to leave. “He said he had a son…” I knew my time was up, so I made a last-ditch effort to protect my secret. I jumped from my seat, grabbed Jody’s arm and dragged her to a side hall.

                I held up my finger to try and quiet her before explaining, “It’s complicated, ok? Yes, Norman’s my Dad, no he wouldn’t have mentioned a daughter. I really don’t want him finding out about this, so what do I need to do to buy your silence.” She stared at me, clearly having put the pieces together by now.

“Well, here’s the thing. Every time Norman mentions his child, he insists they are practically a carbon copy of him. I’ve been working with him for a few months and I know how he’d react to the news his son is cross-dressing…” she glanced around to make sure nobody heard. “He’d either emphatically deny it, and likely boot who ever suggested it out of his Gym or fly into a rage and take it out on others. He’s a decent guy, but he doesn’t handle disappointment well.”

“You’d be right…” I muttered quietly. She nodded and continued,

“So, it’s in my best interests to keep this quiet for now. You’re going on your League Challenge, right?” I nodded slowly. “Well, did you know the fights are televised? Judging by your startled expression, I’m guessing, no. Well, I will do my best to keep him from seeing your battles, I’ll just need a heads up before you go on.”

“And you’re just going to do this out of the goodness of your heart?” I asked skeptically.

“Oh, my no, there’s a few things I would like that I can’t get here in Rustboro. I’d like you to purchase a few things while you’re on your Challenge and have them mailed to me. Deal?” she stuck out her hand once more. I looked her in the eye, trying to judge if she was lying, and decided I didn’t really have a choice either way. I shook her hand with a sigh.

“Deal…” I reluctantly reached out to shake her hand.

                She smirked while I told her my Nav number, then nodded before walking out of the hallway. May had been standing at the end waiting for me, so once Jody left, she came in to see how I was doing. “That seemed a bit tamer than I was expecting it to be. I half expected you to have a battle with her. What did she end up wanting?”

“She figured out who I was,” I sighed. “She agreed to keep quiet in exchange for some favors…”

“That’s blackmail though!” May growled. “You can’t let her get away with this!”

“I know, but I’m not ready for my Dad to know yet. There will be no hiding it once I’m ready to face his Gym though, since I’ll be registering for my battle as Brianna Morgan and there’s no way he won’t recognize me.” I took a deep breath and let the tension ease from my shoulders. “But let’s not worry about that right now,” I said with a half-hearted grin. “I still have a few things I want to get before we go register at the Gym.

                After a few more stops, I managed to get a mirror that had a plastic frame themed after grass type Pokémon as well as a large tote bag that I transferred my backpack supplies into. The bag had a lot of pockets on the outside and inside to allow for convenient storage of my various supplies. The strap had six detachable magnetic clips for Pokéballs along the length of it as well as a pouch for my PokéNav.

                With our shopping concluded, May and I checked our maps and started walking towards the Rustboro Gym to register for our matches. “So, when were you going to tell me the Gym battles were televised?” I asked her as we walked along the main street. It was fairly busy, with numerous cars whizzing past in either direction.

“To be perfectly honest, I sort of forgot it’d be an issue?” she said with a sheepish smile.

“How could you forget? My Dad is sure to be watching those, especially since he knows I’m taking the League Challenge.” I sighed as I gestured at myself, “This was supposed to be my chance to get away from my Dad and find out who I am for myself. Honestly I should be happy that girl recognized me since she’s going to run interference as long as she can to make sure my Dad doesn’t see me on tv.”

“In exchange for those favors?” May said, asking for confirmation. I nodded and waved my hand around,

“Supposedly, she just wants me to buy some things from local stores around the region and mail them to her since the places don’t do mail orders,” I explained.

“Sounds kinda shady, if you ask me…” she offered.

“If it is, I’ll just tell her I’m not helping and deal with the consequences then.” Despite my words, I wasn’t sure what I’d do if the things Jody wanted were not entirely legal, but I’d cross that bridge when I got to it.

“Just be careful with her, I don’t really trust her motives,” she growled with a look of determination.

“Well, at least I have you to watch my back, right?” I giggled. May smiled and slapped me on my back.

“You sure do! I won’t let anyone double cross my best friend!” she exclaimed loudly. “If they try, they’ll have to deal with me!” I stopped walking and stared at May, tears starting to well up in my eyes. “Brianna, what’s wrong?” she asked me, the concern clear in her voice.

“I’m just… I’m just so happy I got to meet you May. We’ve only known each other for a few days and you’re already my best friend. It makes me so thrilled to know you feel the same way,” I said haltingly through the tears of joy. May wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

“Stop that Bree, you’re making me cry too,” she sobbed out.

                The two of us dried our tears and continued walking towards the Gym, buoyed up by the simple fact we were best friends. “So, Bree huh?” I asked her as we turned a corner.

“Oh, do you not like it? I could –“ she started to say before I held my hand up to stop her.

“I love it, I’d be happy for you to call me Bree,” I gushed at her. “So how much further to the Gym?”

“Not far, actually there it is up ahead, do you see it?” Sure enough, a couple blocks down the road, there was a large building with a pair of statues out front. There was a small crowd gathered out front of around ten or twelve people.

“Are all those people trainers?” I asked as we got closer.

“Probably, Roxanne tends to do her Gym Battles first thing in the morning. In the afternoon she does an open training session with beginner trainers,” she explained as she stood on her toes to get a better look. “Those are likely the evening class students waiting for their turn.”

“We don’t have to worry about them, right?” I asked nervously, I was still a little on edge after my encounter with Jody.

“Some may want to battle, but I doubt it. There’s a registration desk where they will set the time for our match.”

                It took some jostling, but we managed to get through the crowd and went in through the glass doors to the Gym itself. The layout was completely different from my father’s. My Dad’s gym had hardwood floors with geometrically perfect lines to every surface. Banners with motivational mantras framing doors that led to other training rooms. Roxanne’s gym looked like a bizarre cross between a geology museum and a quarry.

                Currently there seemed to be a group of young kids paired up in groups having battles in the main floor area. Most of them seemed to only be about five or six and they were using almost exclusively Geodudes. If I had to guess, I would think that they were provided by Roxanne for teaching purposes. While they practiced, a young woman with brown hair, wearing a grey dress walked amongst the groups offering advice. I assumed that was Roxanne, though I wasn’t entirely sure.

                After observing the class for a few minutes, we made our way over to a small office off to the side. An older man with a pair of wire framed glasses sat behind a desk and seemed to be working on some sort of schedule. When we entered, he looked up from his work and smiled. “Welcome to the Rustboro Gym,” he said with a smile. “My name is Mr. Denver, I handle the paperwork for my daughter Roxanne so she can focus on her duties as a teacher and a Gym Leader. Would you like to sign up for our beginner class?”

                We shook our heads and handed over our Challenge cards. “We’re here to challenge Roxanne actually,” I stated confidently.

“That’s great to hear! We’ve had a fairly slow start to the summer this year, and Roxanne will be thrilled to hear she’s got challengers,” he responded jovially while looking over our trainer cards. “Ah, first time challengers I see. Local girls are you?” he asked, oblivious to the feeling of overwhelming joy that came whenever anyone referred to me as a girl. We both nodded and he continued on, “Well, we are certainly open for challenges. How does tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. sound for you Brianna?” I nodded my agreement and he turned to May. “And 8:30 a.m. for you May?” She nodded as well. “Excellent, I look forward to seeing your match tomorrow morning. Good luck girls.”

                The two of us left the office and went back outside. We could barely contain our excitement as we considered we were registered for our first Gym Battles so soon. I took a quick moment to check my PokéNav and saw that Jody had sent me a text message to give me her number. I replied with a quick message, letting her know when my battle would be, before putting away my Nav. As we were taking our leave, a pair of boys outside were showing off their Geodudes to their friends. “Our dad took us to Dewford Island last week and helped us catch our first Pokémon in Granite Cave,” the taller of the two exclaimed proudly. “I bet we could take anyone on with our eyes closed!”

                I was just going to ignore their grandstanding when the smaller one pointed at me and yelled out, “Hey! Aren’t you a little girly to be a trainer?” I stopped in place and May gave me a look that clearly told me to just walk away. I struggled to keep walking until the older one said, “Yeah, walk away! I bet you couldn’t even train a Poochyena!”

                May stopped and sighed as I turned around, anger written across my face. I pulled out Penny’s Pokéball. “Why don’t we show you just how good I am,” I threatened him, ready to release Penny at any moment. The two boys puffed up and were about to say something when the doors to the gym opened and the woman from earlier walked out and fixed us both with intense stares.

“There is no battling outside of designated areas,” she stated firmly. “If you have a grievance, you can battle outside of town or in my Gym, understood?” The two boys wilted under Roxanne’s glare, for it had to be Roxanne to garner that much respect from them. I nodded my understanding and turned to follow May out of the courtyard while Roxanne ushered the students inside.

                May let out a visible sigh of relief before smacking me upside the head. “You could’ve gotten in big trouble if you fought those guys. Didn’t anyone ever teach you to think before you act?” I cringed and gave a guilty half smile.

“Sorry May, it’s just – “ I started to say before she cut me off.

“I know, they poked a soft spot, but you seem to have a thing for picking fights with jerks. I’d think you’d be less confrontational given… Well you know.”

                I didn’t answer her until we were just outside the Pokémon Center. “My sister always told me that you can’t let people push you around or they’ll never stop. That you must stand up for yourself and others, because if you run from a fight, you’ll never stop running,” I explained quietly before sighing. “I spent too long running from my issues with my Dad, heck, I’m still running,” I chuckled sardonically. “But despite that, I won’t run from a fight. I just won’t…” I trailed off as I walked into the Center and checked in for the night.

                All Pokémon Centers provided affordable nightly lodging for League Challengers. The room they provided me with was large enough I was able to let my team out so they could share the bed with me. It turned out I needed the comfort, as I started to tear up from the memories until I let them out so they could keep me company.

After I had calmed down, I pulled out the treats I bought from the small vending machine downstairs. “I have something for you guys,” I said as I held out the poffins. “To make up for not being able to eat with me today.” I held out a different poffin to each of my Pokémon, one at a time, ensuring they didn’t fight over them; though Gail and Jackie did try. “I’m glad you like them. I’ll get them for you any night we stay in a Center since I can’t have you all out when I eat,” I explained to them.

While the rest were enjoying their treat, I pulled out the mirror I had bought and showed it to Penny. She immediately snatched it from my hand and stared in it lovingly as she preened her leaves. She looked almost pleased for once, so I knew I had made the right decision. “I’ll get the rest of you guys something tomorrow to make your own. How does that sound?” Gail scampered around the room excitedly before jumping up on me and laying on my lap once I sat down. Dustin and Barnaby were more sedate, though saying that about a Slakoth wasn’t saying much. Jackie however was just as thrilled as could be and was chirping excitedly. Not wanting to get in trouble for the noise, I urged them all to calm down. After about an hour, they had settled down enough for us to sleep.

                I woke up the next morning covered in Pokémon; it was a sensation I was getting used to and more than a little fond of. It made me feel loved and safe at the same time. I took a shower in the small adjacent bathroom and busied myself with making myself presentable for my first Gym Battle.

                I It was 7 a.m. when I went down to the communal kitchen area that was set up in the lodgings. I found May down there eating a bowl of cereal. She wordlessly pulled out a chair and poured me a bowl of crunchy flavored oats and filled it with milk. I smiled my thanks and sat down next to her and quietly ate my breakfast.

                When we were done, the two of us cleaned our dishes and put them back in the cupboard above the sink where May had gotten them from. We were practically shaking with excitement and nerves as we started on our way back to the Gym.

                We arrived with about fifteen minutes to spare and entered the Gym to sign in. I looked over at May and grinned widely. “Nervous?” I asked her as I reviewed my plan in my mind. She shook her head.

“Nope, you?” she replied. I shook my head, hopping up and down in my chair while we waited to be called in.

                At 7:55, Mr. Denver came into the waiting room and gestured me to follow him. “Good luck out there Brianna,” he said as he led me to a door. “And have fun, too many challengers forget to enjoy themselves while they battle.”

“Thank you for the advice,” I responded with a smile as I stepped through the door. Open before me was the large arena the class was practicing in earlier. On the other side of the ring, Roxanne stood waiting. My first Gym Battle was about to begin.

 

End Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle with May in the woods, despite not happening in the games is more of an amalgamation of the battles on Route 104. Dustin did get paralyzed by a Shroomish, the rest is representations of the general flow of the battles with some creative liberties for story telling.


	4. Rocky Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna has her first Gym Battle then has to make some difficult choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'd like to thank my editor/proofreader Ethelthefrog. Check out their website at: https://ficlatte.com/.

Chapter Four

                I stood on one side of the arena, squaring off against the Rustboro Gym Leader, Roxanne. With the way we were facing each other, it almost seemed like one of those old Unovan Westerns my Dad used to watch. That thought put a damper on my mood, but I managed to squash the dark feelings that threatened to well up before they took root. I had no time to think about those things, there were much more important tasks at hand.

                Roxanne checked the clock and nodded then said, “The time is now 8:00 a.m. I will go over the rules for those watching, then we will begin.” She picked up a small rock from the ground and pressed her thumb to it. As a large display screen appeared on the side wall, I realized she had used a disguised remote. On the screen was a picture of me with my name listed as Brianna Morgan. I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding; part of me had been concerned that despite my preferred name being clearly listed, that they might still have access to the other one.

                The statistics for me listed my team, as well as their names, types, and the base attributes for Pokémon of their species. When Roxanne’s details showed on the opposite side of the screen, it listed her as using two Pokémon, a Geodude named Jasper and a Nosepass named Tory. I knew that these were only two of her numerous Pokémon she kept on site to use in Gym Battles. Leaders like Roxanne would have several sets of Pokémon all at different levels of strength to use against Challengers. They’d pick the team that best suit their opponent based on how many Badges they had when they registered. Since this was my first Badge, she’d be using her weakest team. I planned to make her realize it wasn’t necessary.

                Once all the statistics were up, Roxanne held up another rock which apparently was a microphone because when she spoke into it, her voice echoed across the arena, “Welcome to the Rustboro Gym, we have two battles for you today. First up is a young lady hailing originally from Kanto, Brianna Morgan. Today’s match will be using the Standard Ruleset. We will battle until one of us is out of useable Pokémon, at which point the other will be declared the winner.” I looked around, realizing that there was a crowd gathered in the stands surrounding the arena floor. Suddenly feeling a little nervous, I shifted from foot to foot before grabbing hold of Penny’s Pokéball for reassurance. The two of us were more than ready for this.

                Roxanne set down the microphone and pulled out her own ball. “Are you ready Challenger?” she called out.

“Yes!” I exclaimed as squeezed my hands tightly. “I’m ready!”

“Then let the lesson begin!” she yelled as she released her first Pokémon: it was the Geodude, Jasper. She pointed up at the screen as it focused on the Geodude’s stats, “Jasper is a Rock and Ground type Pokémon. They are weak to several types including but not limited to, Water, Grass, and Ice. What is your answer to Geodude my young opponent?” I blinked, not quite expecting her to mean a literal lesson. With a confident smile, I threw out Penny’s ball, releasing her.

“I’ll start with my Grovyle,” I replied. Roxanne seemed pleased that I was playing along. I realized as I took another quick glance at the crowd, that most of them were young children; a good number of them even had notepads they were jotting down notes in. “Excellent choice. Now, when the buzzer sounds, we may begin. Please pay attention class as Brianna and I demonstrate a battle in action.”

                A few short seconds later, the buzzer sounded, and Penny was already in motion. I called out to her, with my hands cupped over my mouth, “Remember what May said! Don’t get pinned down!” The frighteningly fast Grovyle dodged the rocks Jasper had started to throw in her direction. May had been right, and Roxanne’s Geodude was trying to box her in to set up a charge. I had gone over this with Penny the night before, so she’d be ready for it. We had our own game to play.

                We had decided to use Roxanne’s own strategy against her. Penny ran around the arena, dodging back and forth, seemingly at random. With each stone laid, more and more of the arena was blocked off with large boulders. Our plan was to allow Jasper to box her in but force him into the same enclosure with her. We had realized she wouldn’t get ample time to Mega Drain the Geodude with the rocky artillery strike raining down on her, so we had to force them into a position where they couldn’t escape her or throw rocks without risking themselves.

                After a few minutes of dodging and weaving around boulders, Penny came to a stop right in front of Jasper, that haughty grin of hers plastered wide across her face. The Geodude looked around, realizing they were trapped with between a rock and a Grass type, they made one feeble attempt at lunging at her before she grabbed hold of him and started draining his energy.

                Once Jasper stopped moving, she dropped him to the ground and lifted her nose up at the unconscious rock type. “Well played,” called out Roxanne as she pulled her Geodude back into his ball. “Good use of strategy. However, you may have out played yourself. Observe!” She threw out another Pokéball, revealing the blue rocky form of her Nosepass, Tory. After a few seconds, the rocks that filled the arena started to lift into the air and swirl around our two Pokémon. “These rocks have an iron core and are susceptible to Nosepass’ magnetic control.”

                I stared wide eyed at the spinning stones and looked over at Penny who was giving me an annoyed look I chose to interpret as ‘what now?’. I grinned, trying to look more confident than I felt. “You still out speed them Penny! Dodge the rocks and get in close. You can do it!”

                Penny sighed and charged towards the Nosepass; just before she reached them though, a wall of rocks came crashing down, blocking her path. She took a hard right and tried to move around the wall, but even more stones fell into place. Tory was going on the defensive it seemed, so we’d have to be a little more creative.

I watched the movement of the swirling stones for a few seconds before noticing a pattern. I yelled out to Penny to catch her attention, “Use the rocks like stairs!” I pointed at the spot where she could leap across the floating boulders to get at Tory from above. She nodded her understanding and started jumping from stone to stone, using them like a ladder as she climbed up overhead. With a loud screech she dived down at the Nosepass, using her feather-like leaves to stabilize her descent.

Penny landed on top of her opponent and placed her hands on either side of their head. The agitated Pokémon tried to shake her off, but she held on as tight as she could. She smacked it a few times before using Mega Drain.

She had nearly finished Tory off, before they tossed her to the ground and levitated in the air over her. Penny was struggling to get up and I started to reach for a Potion from my bag as the blue rock type slammed down on Penny; or they would have if she hadn’t rolled to the side, her confident smirk on her face again as she pressed her hand against Tory and drained the last of their energy, rendering them unconscious.

The buzzer sounded again signalling the end of the fight. Penny sauntered over to me looking no worse for wear. I checked her over, looking for injuries, but she just pushed me away and snorted. “Wait, were you faking it you little minx?” I asked her with an incredulous stare. She grinned and flipped her head leaf out of her face. “You were! You had me worried you brat!” despite my words, I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She initially tried to push me away before giving in and just letting it happen.

Roxanne walked over after having another Nosepass clean up the arena. She stopped in front of us, her face plastered with a broad smile. “Excellent work Brianna,” she complimented. “I especially liked your use of the floating rocks to get above Tory. That was one of the more interesting battles I’ve had in a while.” She pulled out a small box with a flourish of her billowing sleeves. “For your efforts, I hereby award you with the Stone Badge.” She opened the container revealing the reddish orange pin. It looked like a rectangle with the two opposite corners embellished to stand out more.

I took the badge and pinned it to the strap on my bag, taking a moment to admire the way it reflected the light before beaming at Penny. Roxanne reached out her hand, and I happily accepted the handshake as she said, “Swing by my class in the afternoon, I have something I’d like to give you.”  With a final nod she turned back to her side of the arena and presumably started getting ready for May’s match.

With the giddiest grin on my face, I wandered back to the waiting room and was greeted by an exuberant May who wrapped me in a hug. “That was amazing! I can’t believe… and how you… and then she – “ she quickly devolved into increasingly nonsensical ramblings as she gushed about my match. Eventually she calmed down, still smiling though. “I guess it’s my turn though. To be honest, I’m not sure how I’m going to beat her. I was going to use Sally and basically follow your usual strategy, but she’s not nearly fast enough to do what Penny did.”

“You’ll figure something out, May. I know you will!” I exclaimed, fully believing in my friend. I pat her on the shoulder and gently extricated myself from her grip. Soon after, Mr. Denver came into the room again and nodded to May.

“Your turn Ms. Birch, please come with me,” he said as he stepped outside the room. I put a hand on May’s shoulder and looked her in the eye.

“You’re going to do great. Good luck!” I told her. She nodded slowly and started following Mr. Denver out of the room before turning back to me.

“You’ll watch right?” she asked nervously.

“Of course, I’m just going to go drop off my clothes at that dry-cleaning place next door before I forget again,” I said with an embarrassed laugh. She giggled and nodded before heading to the arena.

                As I didn’t want to be late getting back, I hurried outside and went next door to the dry cleaners. There was a soft jingle of bells as I walked in the door. A tall woman in a white button up blouse and black slacks walked out of a back room. “Welcome to Rock Solid Dry Cleaning, official dry cleaners for our illustrious Gym Leader, Roxanne. My name is Georgia, how may I help you?”

                I pulled out the plastic bag I was keeping my dirty clothes in and set them on the counter. I looked up at her and pulled out my hat specifically. “The lady from the flower shop, Sheri, said she spoke to someone about getting some things cleaned; was that you?” I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious. Georgia stared at me blankly for a few seconds before her face lit up. She clapped her hands together, “You must be Brianna then! Sheri told me to expect you and that I should do everything I can to help.”

                I was relieved that I found the right place and held up my hat to her, the white fabric was still stained with mud. I looked at her hopefully as I displayed it, “This hat was a gift from my sister, and it means a lot to me. I’m hoping you can clean it, I’m not sure what I’d do if you couldn’t.” I had to fight back the tears that were threatening to form as I set the rest of my dirty clothes forward, “I’d like to get these cleaned too, but they aren’t as high of a priority…”

                I took a deep breath trying to compose myself and look back up at Georgia who looked like she was about to start crying as well, “I’ll do everything I can sweetheart. Give me a day to see what I can do, I’ll have a better idea of whether I can clean by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank you, I’ll come back then. I need to get going though, my friend is about to have her first Gym Battle,” I said while already leaving the shop.

                I was just about to head into the Gym when I heard yelling from down the street. I looked back at the Gym and was faced with a moment of indecision. Officer Danielle’s warning echoed in my head, I should just leave it to the police… and yet. My resolve was set though when I heard an explosion some distance away.

                I turned from the Gym door and ran for the nearby intersection where I saw a familiar face being helped up by two security guards. Edgar, the Devon Corporation scientist looked like he’d been roughed up a bit and had some blood on his white lab coat. I rushed over to him and looked down the road for signs of the police. There was smoke in the distance and sirens heading there, but not here.

                Edgar looked over at me and frowned, before sighing quietly. “It seems you are just drawn towards trouble aren’t you Brianna?” he commented wryly.

“I heard a commotion, and wanted to make sure everyone was ok… what happened?” I asked looking around for hints as to the situation. Edgar looked towards the billowing smoke before turning his gaze back to me.

“You might be able to help. That thug from the forest managed to break into our offices and steal those parts from before,” he said as he pointed down the road. “He ran towards Rusturf Tunnel as far as I could tell,” he explained. “Judging by the fact that the police have yet to respond, I think he arranged that explosion as a distraction.”

                He looked at the two security guards and gestured towards me with a raised eyebrow, “She helped stop this man when he tried to attack me in the woods. She might be able to recover the parts.” The two men exchanged looks and nodded. One of them reached into a pouch and pulled out a small note pad. He wrote out a short message and handed it to me. It read, ‘This trainer has been deputized by Devon Corp Security to act on their behalf’, followed by a number I assumed to be their employee id.

                I gripped the note tightly, and spoke with a steely determination, “I’ll get those parts back! I promise.” I briefly thought I should’ve just gone into the Gym to watch May’s battle, but I couldn’t let that thug get away with this.

                It took me several minutes to reach the edge of town, and to enter Route 116. I walked through the tall grass, keeping an eye out for any sign of the thief. In the distance I could see a rocky cliff face rise from the ground. I figured that was probably where Rusturf Tunnel was, so I kept moving towards it.

                I was probably another ten minutes from the tunnel when I started to hear a loud wailing. With each step closer, it grew until my ears were ringing from the noise. Clasping my hands over my ears, I kept moving forward until my foot caught on something small. I looked down to see a small pink Pokémon at my feet, they had a nasty looking scratch on the face and were missing half their left ear.

                With little concern for my sense of hearing, I braced myself and took my hands off my head to grab a potion to treat the wounds of the little thing. I realized the wailing was coming from the Pokémon at my feet or at least as far as I could tell. Very carefully, I scooped them up in my arm, they did little to resist aside from continuing to wail. I carefully sprayed the potion onto their wounds while singing to them softly; they probably couldn’t hear me over the sound of their own crying, but eventually as the potion did its work, it started to calm down.

                As the ringing in my ears cleared, I realized I couldn’t hear the birds in the trees, or the wind in the grass. While I tried to determine the cause, I felt something wet on my cheeks. Carefully, I reached up and touched the side of my face and held up my fingers in front of my eyes; my fingertips were covered in blood, presumably from my ears. I gently set the little Pokémon down and pulled some gauze from my first aid kit and plugged up my ears, one to soak up the blood and two because I had a feeling there were more of these little guys where I was going.

                Once my ears were tended to, I checked my Pokédex to see what my new friend was; it said they were a Whismur, and that they were male. I smiled at the diminutive thing, and asked them, “Would you like to come with me little guy? Nod up and down for yes, or shake your head for no.” He seemed to ponder the question for a bit before nodding. I grabbed a spare Pokéball from my bag and pressed it to him. I immediately let him back out though. “Ok Archie, do you like that name?” He nodded. “Right, so I’m going to need your help. Did a man in a blue and white shirt come through here with a Poochyena?” I asked them. He nodded again, this time scowling intently. I frowned and realized where he had gotten the wounds from, “Did the Poochyena do this to you?” He growled, or I assumed he did since I couldn’t hear a thing. I picked Archie back up and held him close. “I won’t let them hurt you again,” I started to say before he squirmed again and glared towards the mountain. I nodded my understanding, “You want to get them, back don’t you?” His steely eyed look of determination spoke volumes. “Alright then, we can get them back, but you’re going to have to do exactly what I say, ok?”

                After crossing the remaining distance to the mountain, I could see a wide opening in the rocky cliff face that lead into what must’ve been Rusturf Tunnel. Archie pointed to the cave, and then at himself. I had already figured this was his home, I could hear the wailing of more Whismur even through the gauze and damage to my ears.

                The two of us marched towards the opening before I noticed an old man in a brown vest. He looked absolutely frantic as he kept peeking into the cave and looking back out. Eventually he noticed me and came running over. I could see his mouth moving, but I couldn’t hear him at all. After a few seconds of incomprehension, he grabbed a stick off the ground and dragged me to a patch of dirt near the entrance to the cave. Carefully he carved a message into the earth, ‘Help a thief took my Peeko into the cave you have to help’. I nodded and took the stick back, writing that I’d try below his message.

                I was fortunate to find Archie because it was so loud that I doubt I could’ve heard anything even if my eardrums weren’t bleeding. It didn’t seem to bother Archie though and he was more than capable of hearing me through the noise. The two of us started wandering into the tunnel, the path was lit up by small lanterns periodically. Eventually I saw the soft glow of a PokéNav from around a corner.

                I peered towards the light and saw the man in the striped shirt texting on his PokéNav. He was sitting at a dead end and appeared to be trapped. I couldn’t be certain, but it seemed like his ears were bleeding too, and he seemed very disoriented. Having gone deaf from just one Whismur, I could only imagine what however many lived in this tunnel was doing to him. His Poochyena was doing even worse, they were rubbing their ears into the ground trying to get the sound out.

                I came around the corner with Archie and glared at the thief. It took him a few moments before he noticed me but when he did, he tapped in one last message into his Nav before putting it away. He opened his mouth to say something but neither I, nor presumably his Poochyena could hear him. I grinned, knowing that with Archie by my side we had the edge. I was about to send Archie in when I noticed my adversary was holding a Wingull upside down by their feet. He grinned at me and gestured to the bird then waving his hand to call me over.

                I knelt down and set Archie on the ground, “Here’s what we need to do. When I say go, take down the Poochyena like I showed you, and I’ll use the distraction to get Peeko. Got it?” Archie nodded slightly and followed me as I started to walk towards the thief. Once we were close enough, I whispered, “Go.” I was confident Archie could hear me, since he immediately leapt at the Poochyena and wrestled them to the ground, screaming directly into their ear. At the same time, I lunged forward and smacked the man’s hand causing him to drop Peeko who immediately flew out of the cave.

                I turned to grab Archie and run for the exit, but the man kicked out my feet from under me causing me to fall to the ground. The man leaned over me and went to grab my wrist when my little Whismur head butted him in the gut. This however gave the Poochyena an opening to bite at Archie who wailed in pain again, but this time right into the dog’s face. They staggered for a few seconds before falling over.

                The thug was trying to get his feet back under him when Archie stood by his head and yelled right next to him. The man wobbled slightly and passed out. After some sort of call from Archie, the cave quieted down completely.

                I leaned against the wall of the tunnel, feeling completely exhausted and disoriented. I pulled out Penny’s Pokéball and let her out. She quickly took in her surroundings and glared at me, presumably for leaving her in there for so long. She stopped though as her tongue flicked out of her mouth and she looked at my gauze filled ears. She moved closer to my ears and tasted the air around it before fixing me with a strange look.

                While Penny was examining my ears, Archie had climbed onto my lap and was cuddling against me. He seemed sorry for hurting my ears, but I didn’t hold it against the little guy. I held him up to Penny so she could see him. “This is Archie, our new teammate,” I told her with a weak smile. “You two keep each other safe and keep an eye on jerkface over there,” I instructed them while I pointed at the unconscious thief. I pointed at the briefcase I was just now noticing on the ground nearby, “Grab that too, and give it to the police when they arrive.” I was starting to fade fast, so with the last bits of consciousness, I called the police and told them where we were. I wasn’t sure, but I thought I managed to get a text message to May as well, but I was quickly blacked out before long.

               

                The next thing I knew I was laying in a bed in a sterile white room. There was a thin blanket over me, and it felt like I was wearing one of those flimsy hospital gowns. Something was wrong with the situation, and it took me a few minutes to piece it together. I’d have to be naked under the garment, which meant someone saw me naked.

                I started frantically looking around for my clothes. My panic exploded to even strong levels when I realized I couldn’t find my Pokéballs. I heard voices coming from outside the room, so I quickly climbed under the sheets and covered myself up. A man in a white lab coat with dark hair and thin framed glasses came into the room. He had a name tag that said, ‘Dr. Tanner’. I shrank down into the bed, trying to make myself seem smaller when he noticed I was awake. “Good you’re awake. How are you feeling Mr. Morgan?” he asked me pleasantly. I cringed and looked away from him.

“P… please don’t call me that,” I said slowly. “I’m not a Mister anything,” I insisted.

                He gave me a patronizing smile that made my skin crawl, I had a bad feeling he wasn’t going to listen to a word I said. He proved me right when after writing a few notes on his clipboard he looked back up and said, “Would you prefer Brenden then? We had to cross reference your trainer card with your health records to get your information.”

                I glared daggers at him and told him sternly, “No, I’d prefer Brianna. That’s my name, not Brenden. So please use it.” He chuckled at me and shook his head.

“Sorry Brenden, but your legal name is not Brianna, I prefer not to refer to my patients by nicknames. Now I’ve already contacted your Mother, who is on her way here. The Police would also like to spea-“ he didn’t get to finish what he was saying as I raised my voice a little louder.

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore, I would like another Doctor who will listen to what I have to say. Also, I would like to have my clothes, my Pokémon, and my PokéNav back so I may call my friend and make sure she knows I’m alright.” Dr. Tanner’s fake smile faded slightly before he nodded.

“We are very short-staffed Brenden, but I’ll see what I can do,” he said as he left the room.

                I sank back into the bed, having sat up straighter to tell him off. I had to hope someone brought my things to me soon so I could get out of here in case Dad was with Mom. If my Dad found out I had been presenting, he’d force me to come home and I’d never get out from under his thumb again.

                I laid in bed for half an hour before a nurse came in to check on me. “My name is Hariette, I’m your attending nurse, how are you feeling?” she asked while she checked on the equipment that was hooked up to me. I took a deep breath and tried to steel myself before speaking.

“I’m fine, really I’d like to get out of here though. I had asked Dr. Tanner for my things, but you’re the first person to come see me,” I explained nervously. “I also asked for a new doctor, since he wouldn’t listen to me when I asked him not to call me Brenden.”

“Isn’t that your name though?” she asked. She seemed more confused than judgmental, so I decided to be upfront with her.

“I’m trans, despite what my biology may suggest, I’m a girl.” I braced myself for the negative response I was sure was coming, but after a few seconds I looked back up at her. Again, she seemed to be trying to understand. “I asked Dr. Tanner to call me Brianna, but he wouldn’t listen. And I’m starting to think he didn’t ask anyone to get me my things.”

                The nurse stared at me for a minute before nodding, “Well Brianna, I’ll see what I can do about tracking down your things and getting you a new attending doctor.” I let out a deep sigh as I relaxed back into the bed. I was beyond grateful someone was going to listen to me.

                A few minutes later, Hariette returned with my things. “You’ll still need to be looked over by a doctor, but I was able to get Dr. Jefferson to look you over, she should be a little more receptive to your needs,” she told me as she undid the machines and stepped out to give me some privacy to change.

                Before changing, I had something more important to do. I grabbed my PokéNav and checked my messages. As suspected, May had left me a lot of voicemails and text messages asking where I was. I quickly called her; I didn’t have to wait longer than the first ring before she picked up.

“Where are you? What happened? Are you ok?” she sounded like she had been crying.

“I’m in the hospital right now, I’ll explain in more detail in person, but I might need your help. They called my Mom, so there’s a chance my Dad might be with her,” I explained quickly. “I’ll ask the nurse to have them keep an eye out for you.”

“The hospital?” she yelled loudly enough I had to pull my Nav away from my ear. “Why are you in the hospital?”

“I’ll explain when you get here,” I assured her.

“You better…” she muttered as she hung up.

                I hurried to get dressed, I had no idea how long ago they had called my Mom, so I was hoping May would get here in time. I was checking my bag when I noticed something was missing. My Pokéballs weren’t there. I double and triple checked just to make sure and I still couldn’t find them. Panic was starting to build inside me as I rushed over to the bed to push the call button.

                Before I had the chance to call the nurse, a woman walked into the room. She had dark skin and curly brown hair in a messy bun. She looked me over with a pleasant smile and checked her chart, “It says here you’d prefer to be called Brianna, correct?” I nodded slowly. “I’m Dr. Jefferson, Hariette told me what happened. I just need to discuss a few things with you and your Mother before I can discharge you.”

“Did my Mom say if my Dad was coming?” I asked nervously.

“I’m not sure, I wasn’t the one who spoke to her. Why?” she inquired, her smile shifting slightly to a frown. “Did you not want your father to be here?”

“He’s not very supportive of who I am,” I explained with a shake of my head.

                It was at that moment, my mother, looking haggard came into the room. She took one look at me and rushed over and wrapped her arms around me. “Oh, my baby, you can’t worry me like that!” I tried to pull out of her embrace so I could keep an eye out for Dad, but she wouldn’t let go. “We’re going straight home, I never should’ve let you go in the first place!”

“Mom, no I need this. I’ve never felt more myself in my entire life. For once I actually like how I look. Please, you must let me keep going,” I pleaded desperately.

“Bren-“ she started to say before I shook my head vehemently.

“I want to be called Brianna,” I told her firmly. She stepped back from the embrace and seemed too notice the way I was dressed for the first time. She was already crying, but something changed. A sad smile curled at the edges of her lips.

“You look so much like your sister…” she said abruptly as she held my cheek in her hand. “Does this really make you that happy?” she asked awkwardly. I nodded and brushed the tears that were forming in my eyes away.

“More than anything. I’ve only been gone a few days, but I already feel like I’m more in tune with myself than ever before. I promise I’ll be more careful, but I can’t go home.” She grabbed me in a hug again before stepping back and wiping her eyes.

“You don’t have to shoulder everyone’s burdens Bre… Brianna. You don’t need to be like your sister…” she said as she fought back her tears.

“I know, but… I can’t just stand by and let it happen either. Though to be fair, the bad guy didn’t do this to me, Archie, my Whismur did… by accident.”

I gasped as I realized I had gotten distracted when my Mom arrived. “Dr. Jefferson?” I called out. She came back into the room, she must’ve slipped out while I wasn’t paying attention. “Where are my Pokémon,” I asked her frantically. “They aren’t in my bag.”

“About that,” she started. “Why don’t you both have a seat while I check your ears, then I can explain what’s going on.”

                I fidgeted with anxiety as my ears were examined for lasting damage. Once Dr. Jefferson was satisfied, she put away her tools and looked at me carefully. “Your Pokémon are currently in police custody until they can get your statement regarding your actions. There is an officer downstairs that has been waiting for you to be cleared to talk to them. You do have another few visitors as well, a representative of the Devon Corporation has asked to speak to you, and your friend May arrived while you were speaking with your Mother.” I winced at the mention of the police, knowing I was likely in a lot of trouble again.

“I don’t suppose you could tell them I’m not fit to talk to them,” I half heartedly suggested.

“Only if you don’t want your Pokémon back anytime soon,” she said with a chuckle.

“I was afraid of that. Could you just remind the police officer I prefer Brianna? I’m guessing they know about me now, don’t they?”

“I’ll let them know they can come up to talk to you, did you want me to let your friend know anything?” she asked me as she stepped to the door.

“Just that I’ll be down as soon as I can, and that there’s no need to worry about me,” I answered, trying to keep my hint as subtle as possible. Dr. Jefferson nodded and left me alone with my mother while she went to get the officer.

                My Mom sat in a chair off to the side, staring at me intently, as if seeing me for the first time. I was started when she suddenly spoke up, “You do look quite beautiful like that.” She smiled slightly and chuckled, “You know I will always love you right?” I tried to smile at that but ended up frowning and looking out the window.

“But what about Dad? He made his thoughts abundantly clear,” I sighed. She sat silently for a minute before walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

“I’m sure your father will come around in time. Especially once he sees how happy you are.” I looked up at her, surprised that she said that. “I’ll admit I had my doubts, and honestly I only went along with the hormones because you were so adamant about them, and I didn’t want to start a fight. Seeing you like this though, you seem so much more relaxed than you’ve been in a long time.”

                I was about to respond when a well-built man came into the room. He wasn’t wearing a standard uniform, but he did have a badge which he let us see before pulling out a notepad. “For the record, you’ve asked to be referred to by Brianna, correct?” he asked me sternly.

“Yes,” I answered politely. He nodded and jotted a few things down.

“My name is Agent Thomson of the Hoenn Federal Police,” he stated. “At roughly 8:35 a.m. yesterday you pursued a member of the eco-terrorist organization known as Team Aqua. You were given authorization to act on behalf of the Devon Corporation by one of their security guards correct?”

“Yes, they suspected that the police were being distracted by that big explosion and asked me to recover the parts, which I did.” He gave me a level look, and I shrunk back, knowing I had gone too far.

“They were correct in that the explosion was a distraction. While you managed to capture the would-be thief, they’ve already been released,” he informed me while giving me a serious glare. “His lawyer had him out within hours on the basis that his capture was made by a minor with no police authority.”

“But the security guards-“ I started to say before he held up his hand. Mom was holding onto my shoulders reassuringly, I’m sure she could feel me trembling.

“While they did give you the authority to act on their behalf, they wouldn’t have been able to make the arrest either. All they did was make themselves responsible for your actions,” he stated. I paled, realizing that there was a Devon Corp. rep downstairs, probably ready to sue me or something. “You are fortunate in that they were just happy to have their equipment returned. Though I’m sure they have more to say regarding that.” He pulled out a piece of paper from his pad and handed it to me. “This will be your last warning Brianna; let us handle Team Aqua or we will have to pursue criminal charges against you. We’d rather not do that if we don’t have to.”

                I nodded slowly, frowning intensely. “I understand,” I said quietly. He nodded and handed me a box with my Pokéballs in it.

“You have some very loyal friends in there, they were very protective of you when the police responded to your call. Have a nice day, and good luck with the rest of your Challenge.” After a final nod, he walked out the door.

                Mom squeezed my shoulders as I pulled out my Pokéballs from the box and set it aside. “You’re still not going to just stand by if you see them, again are you?” she asked with a defeated sigh. I shook my head slowly.

“I’d hate myself forever if I did and someone got hurt because of it,” I stated firmly. “I should head downstairs to see what the Devon Corp. rep wants and to let May know I’m ok. Thanks for coming to see me… and listening.”  Mom nodded and gave me another hug before leading me out to the registration desk where she signed some forms to have me discharged.

                Together we went down to the waiting area where May and a man in a brown suit were sitting next to each other. The two of them were talking, though I couldn’t hear what about. As we got closer, they seemed to be talking about Professor Birch and something about a ‘Potato Salad Incident’. When they noticed me, they stopped talking and stood from their seats. May ran over and gave me a look somewhere between relief and blistering fury.

                She planted her hands on her hips and snapped at me, “You’re going to explain exactly why you’re in the hospital right now, Missy.” I probably shouldn’t have, but I couldn’t help but burst out laughing. May continued to glare at me until my giggles faded.

“The short version, I saw that thief again and chased after them to Rusturf Tunnel. Did you know Whismur screams really hurt?” I joked weakly as I pointed at my ears. “My ears were bleeding and I passed out after stopping the thief.”

“What did I tell you about getting involved Bree? I’m too young to feel like your mother,” she said before noticing my Mom was next to me. “Oh hi Mrs. Morgan!” she greeted. Mom just chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

“H… She’s a handful, isn’t she?” she joked affectionately. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at the man in the suit. May followed my gaze and smiled.

“This is my Uncle Roger, he works for the Devon Corporation, but I’m guessing you already figured that out since he said he was here to talk to you,” May said as she stepped aside.

                May’s Uncle walked up to me and held out his hand, “We’re very appreciative of your efforts Brianna. While we understand you received some negative attention from the authorities as a result, Mr. Stone wanted to offer you his thanks in person and ask another favor of you.” I shook his hand and raised an eyebrow.

“What sort of favor?” I asked, slightly suspicious.

“It’s not something that will get you in trouble again as far as I know. Mr. Stone will explain in more detail. Would you be willing to come back to our headquarters with me?”

                I looked to my Mom who seemed a bit nervous. “I’ll be fine Mom, I’ll call you if there’s anything you should know” I assured her. She smiled with relief and started to leave. She struggled with dealing with people sometimes, so I didn’t want her to feel stressed.  

                After a short car ride back in the direction of the Gym, we reached the intersection where I had found Edgar, and turned left. A grand building stood in front of us, the building looked quite old compared to the bustling city around it, but otherwise well maintained. May’s uncle led us into the building and waved his badge to get us past the lobby.

                We took an elevator up to the top floor and were left in a lavish waiting room. The couches were incredibly comfortable and there were decorative stones and fossils used to embellish almost everything. While May examined the room, I reassured myself that looked presentable; I had reapplied my makeup before we had left and wanted to make sure I presented the right image before meeting Mr. Stone.

                After a few minutes we were beckoned into an office that had even more of the same embellishments. Mr. Stone was sitting behind a large wooden desk with a smile on his face. “Come, sit, I’m so glad you could see me,” he said as he gestured towards the chairs in front of him. May and I sat down and watched our host carefully. “First of all,” he started. “I’d like to extend my deepest thanks on behalf of my entire company for the recovery of those parts. I dread to think what a group like Team Aqua would do with such equipment.” He waved his hand at an assistant nearby who brought over a cart with teapots on it. “Would you young ladies like some tea?” We both nodded politely and were each given a delicate looking cup.

                We sipped at our tea for a few seconds before he set his cup back down. “There is another reason I asked you to come here. You’ve shown a gift for dealing with those thugs, and I still need to have these parts delivered to their final destination now that they have been cleared for shipment.” I nodded along, starting to understand what he was getting at.

“You want me to deliver them myself in case Team Aqua tries to get them again, right?” I asked. He nodded his confirmation and gestured to a man nearby that brought over a familiar briefcase.

“These have been ordered by Captain Stern in Slateport. I’ve arranged transportation with an old friend of mine that I believe you’ve met, Captain Briny. You saved his Wingull yesterday, and he’s more than eager to express his thanks as well.” He pulled out a letter from his desk and slid it across the wooden surface towards me. “And on a more personal note, I was hoping you could take this to my son Steven on your way. Last I heard he was studying the Granite Caves on Dewford Island. Since you’ll want to stop there to challenge the Gym I’d imagine, I didn’t think it’d be asking too much.”

                I took the letter and slid it into my bag. “I’d be delighted to sir,” I said while I grabbed the briefcase and stood up. He smiled at me and pulled out another envelope and handed it to me.

“And just so you don’t think I’m asking you to do this for free, this should aid you on your Challenge. I’d recommend depositing it as soon as you can.” I raised an eyebrow as I opened the envelope to find a cheque for a staggering amount of money.

“I can’t accept this sir, it’s too much. I’d be heading in that direction anyways…” I tried to argue, but he wasn’t having any of that. He held up a hand and smiled.

“Brianna, compared to that part you’re delivering, the money I’m offering you is a mere drop in the bucket. Besides, I consider it an investment into an up and coming young trainer. So, please, take it with the goodwill of the Devon Corporation behind it,” he insisted. I sighed and pocketed the cheque. “Roger will show you two out, thank you again for helping us. Have a wonderful trip.”

                As we were led out, May looked over at me. “I guess if you’ve made some powerful friends, your reckless actions weren’t too bad,” she joked as she gave me a playful shove. “Mr. Briny lives south of Petalburg Woods. We should be able to make it by mid afternoon,” she explained.

“Sounds like a plan,” I agreed.

                I smiled at her and followed Roger back to the building’s entrance. He gave us a quick nod and hurried back inside. “So,” I said as I turned towards her and looked down the main street. “Off to Dewford then?”

Before we could leave, I realized with a start that there was something I was forgetting. I immediately turned and started running towards the Gym. May ran along side me giving me a confused look. “Where are you going?” she asked me while pointing the way we had came. “Dewford is that way.”

“My hat!” I panted out as we approached the Dry Cleaner’s. I was mentally kicking myself for nearly forgetting my hat. With all the excitement, I had almost left without picking it up. It was still possible that it wouldn’t be ready, but I had to make sure.

                I pushed in the door and looked around for Georgia until I spotted her coming up from the back with a bag in hand. “I was starting to get worried you weren’t coming back,” she joked as she set out the bag.

“Is this my hat?” I asked pointing at the bag. When she nodded, I pulled it out and looked it over. There was a spot on the back of it that was still a little stained, but it was barely noticeable. Georgia saw me looking at that spot and walked over.

“Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to get that part clean. I did the best I could. If you left it here for a few more days I might be able to get rid of that stain, but I can’t be certain. Your other clothes were a little easier since they weren’t white,” she explained as she pulled my skirt and leggings out of the bag. I smiled awkwardly and put my hat back on.

“I’m just glad it’s not completely ruined,” I assured her as I put away my other clothes. “Thank you so much.”

                May was giving me an odd look as I came out of the shop, adjusting my hat so it sat perfectly on my head. I didn’t think much of it as the two of us started heading back towards Petalburg Woods.

                As soon as we left the city, I released Penny from her Pokéball. She immediately started to snarl and growl at me in annoyance. “I’m sorry for worrying you,” I apologized to the irate reptile. “I’ll try not to do anything so reckless again.” Penny snorted and turned away from me before nodding to herself and walking alongside me.

                The walk through the forest was quiet and peaceful. Neither May nor I said a word as we followed the footpath. We saw a few Pokémon on our way through but decided to leave them be so we could focus on reaching Mr. Briny’s home. I caught May watching me with the same strange expression she’d had since I got my hat back. I was about to ask her what the matter was when we heard some people talking a short distance away. One of the voices was familiar, so after a brief shared look, we went to go check it out.

                We entered a small clearing where two boys were talking, one of them I recognized as Winston, the bully from the other day. I was about to storm up to him and give him a piece of my mind for causing more problems when May set a hand on my shoulder and pointed to them. “Notice something different?” she asked. I took a moment to take in the scene a little more thoroughly and noticed he was applying a Full Restore to someone else’s Pokémon.

                As we walked closer to get a better look, Winston took note of us and stood up. He didn’t seem quite as full of himself anymore, which I took as a good sign. He gave a quick nod to May before looking at me directly. “I wanted to apologize,” he started while looking at his feet. “I’ve always had everything come easily to me. I never failed at anything I did because I had the money to buy success. I let that go to my head.” He scratched the back of his neck and looked up at me, continuing, “My loss to you showed me that money wasn’t everything but, more importantly, how it feels to be worried about my Pokémon. And unlike me, you didn’t taunt me for it, you just suggested I go get Lorenzo checked out.” He held his hand out to me and smiled, “I figured I was blessed with good looks, money and a great Pokémon, I had a responsibility to do no less.”

                I stared at Winston for a few seconds before giggling and taking his hand. I guess even with a change of heart, you can’t change completely over night. But it was the effort that counted. “I’m glad I made an impression,” I told him as I shook his hand.

“More than that, you taught me a lesson. So, I wanted to give you this as thanks,” he said as he handed me several thousand Peds. “It’s a small token of my appreciation for a much-needed thrashing,” he laughed as he turned back towards the boy he was helping. “Think of it as a donation to your League Challenge, I see you have the Stone Badge. Maybe we can battle again when we’ve both gotten stronger.”

“It’s a deal! Until then,” I exclaimed as May and I continued on our way.

                I put the bills into my wallet with an amused chuckle before looking at May who was still giving me the bizarre look. “Ok what’s with the scrutiny?” I asked her. “You’ve been giving me this funny face all day.” May frowned and seemed to struggle for words for a few minutes before turning to look at me again.

“Where did you get that hat again?” she asked slowly. My brow furrowed as I looked back at her.

“My sister gave it to me,” I said hesitantly, staring at the ground.

“Before you moved here, your Dad would talk about you a lot, but he never mentioned a sister,” she pointed out. “Did she not move with you?” I sighed and look towards the approaching edge of the woods.

“You could say that,” I muttered and started walking a little faster. May tried a few more times to get an answer out of me, but I didn’t feel like talking anymore. Eventually she gave up and we continued the rest of the way in silence.

                After another hour of walking, we spotted a small cabin on a small cliff side with a set of stairs leading down to a dock. There was a boat floating in the water and a man tending to it. I recognized him from my little adventure at Rusturf Tunnel. It was Mr. Briny, I could even see Peeko flying around him.

                May and I walked down the steps to greet the captain for our voyage. The water was a bit choppy as it was getting windy. I covered my face with my arm, hoping the ocean spray wouldn’t cause my makeup to run. When we reached the dock itself, Mr. Briny turned from where he was tying some ropes on his boat and joined us. “I’m so glad to see you little missy, I can’t thank you enough for helping my Peeko escape. I wanted to thank you sooner, but I had to hurry my precious Pokémon to a centre after their ordeal. I wish I had known you were injured in there though, or I’d have come and helped.”

                I waved my hand dismissively and smiled, “It’s fine, it all turned out ok in the end.”

“Still, allow me to repay your kindness with helping you with your errands. In fact, my boat is available to you if you ever need to get around these waters.” He saluted me, his crisp movements spoke of a life about a boat. “We’re ready to cast off whenever you are, and if you would allow me, I’d like to treat you to dinner when we reach Dewford. My cousin owns a small restaurant on the island that I cannot recommend enough.”

“Thank you, I for one would be delighted, as long as May can join of course,” I insisted, looking over at my travelling companion.

“Of course, of course, the more the merrier,” he assured me.

“Then let’s not waste any time,” I announced with a smile.

                Mr. Briny ushered us onto his boat and set us up in a small cabin near the front. It had a lovely view of the ocean ahead and was quite comfortable. There was even enough room for us to let our Pokémon out so they could enjoy the trip with us.

                The boat started to move quickly through the water, causing our Pokémon to run around the cabin excitedly. After we managed to get them under control, May sat down beside me and gave me that look again. “I’m sorry if I brought up a touchy subject, you know that I’d be willing to listen if you wanted to talk about it, right?” she asked as she set an arm around my shoulders.

                For a few minutes that seemed a lot longer, I sat in silence, trying to decide whether to tell her the whole sordid story. She was just about to get up from beside me when I told her, “It’s a long story… but if you’re willing to listen…” I looked up to her and she nodded encouragingly. I started to talk, hesitantly at first but as the words spilled out, they kept coming, “It started about three years ago. My sister was my father’s clear favorite. She was a talented Pokémon battler, she even managed to become the Kanto League Champion. So, not only was she my Dad’s favored child, she was my hero.”

 

End Chapter Four


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna reveals the truth about her sister.
> 
> Warning: This chapter includes some scenes of emotional abuse, with minor physical abuse (no visible marks). It also includes derogatory language said in hate.
> 
> As always, thank you to my wonderful editor: Ethelthefrog who can be found on https://ficlatte.com/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter due to it being a flash back. It originally was going to include the journey to Mr. Briny's cabin from Chapter 4 but I shifted that so it would read easier.

Chapter Five

 

                It was a cold early spring day as I walked home from school three years ago. I had turned ten not long before then and was finally going to ask if I could go on my League Challenge. I had been studying for months in preparation and knew I could ace the test. I wanted to get my license soon, so I’d be ready to go for the Summer Season.

My sister, Hailey had gotten hers last year when she turned eighteen. She wanted to wait until she was done high school because she was confident, she could beat the current Champion and be named the new leader of the Elite Four. It was a great aspiration, one that people were doubtful she could accomplish. I always believed in her though and was vindicated when she came out on top. Since then she’d been pretty busy with her new duties and getting all the certifications she needed to keep the position. She still found time to come home and visit occasionally, but it was getting harder to talk to her. I had a secret I was afraid to share with anyone, and I didn’t want to bother her with it.

I shook my head from the dark thoughts clouding my mind and continued walking, carefully avoiding the puddles from the recently melted snow. I had to stay focused: my parents had been hesitant to let me go on my Challenge since the police were still cleaning up after the recent defeat of Team Rocket, another of Hailey’s amazing accomplishments. I didn’t really care though, if my sister could handle those jerks, so could I. I needed to get out of the house, I felt stifled at home.

As I approached our house, I saw a familiar car sitting in the driveway. I picked up my pace before hesitating, remembering how strained things had become with Hailey. It was my own fault, but I still wasn’t sure how, or even if, I should tell her. I briefly considered finding somewhere else to be but thought better of it, if I didn’t talk to my parents while I had the courage, I’d never work myself up to it again.

Quietly, I opened the door, trying to slip in so I could hide in my room until Hailey left. She, however, had other plans; I had just closed the door behind me when she grabbed me up in a hug and squeezed me tight. “Thought you’d slip past me huh? I’m too sharp for that!” she exclaimed triumphantly. I used to enjoy this sort of play, but I just wanted to hide away for a bit. She must’ve sensed my unease as she set me down and knelt to look me in the eye. “What’s up, Brenden? Is something wrong?” she asked, the concern clear in her voice.

“No, no, nothing at all…” I lied unconvincingly. I tried to wiggle past her, but she was blocking the entry way into the rest of the house.

“Come on bud, let’s go have a chat. I’m tired of this distance between us. It’s just us home right now, so we have some privacy,” she said while gently leading me to my room and closing the door behind us.

                I sat quietly on my bed, purposely avoiding eye contact. Hailey sat beside me, watching me intently. “Come on Bren, what’s up?” she prodded. I cringed, I hated my name so much, and it just kept getting worse and worse the more I heard it. I retreated deeper into my own thoughts, I barely heard Hailey as she tried to coax me into talking. Eventually she sighed and got up, she looked at me with concern and smiled, “Well, when you’re ready to talk, you know where to find me. I’ll be here this weekend on League Business, so I’ll be staying here.” She left me alone in my room where I laid down on my bed and fought back the tears that threatened to come.

                I spent the rest of the day in a deep depression, I didn’t even get around to talking to my parents like I planned. I stayed in my room until supper, mumbled a few words to my family then retreated for the rest of my night. The only relief from the crushing weight of my misery was when I was able to log onto my computer after everyone else had gone to sleep. I spent hours browsing websites with stories of transformations, both the fantastical and the more grounded. It gave me hope that maybe I could find my happy ending somewhere out there in the world; that was why I wanted to leave on my Challenge as soon as I could, so I could find it.

                The next morning, I laid in bed, trying desperately to hold onto the dream I was having. When it became clear I wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep, I crawled to my feet and slowly shuffled to the kitchen, following the smell of cooking food. My sister, the insanely early riser she was, had two pans on the stove, one with bacon, the other eggs. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled, “Well go on, sit. It’s not every day I get to make you breakfast anymore.” I gave her a wary look and sat down. “Besides, you know Mom and Dad won’t wake up for another hour at least, so maybe we could talk?” I groaned and was about to get up when she held up her hand, “Fine, fine, we don’t have to talk. Just remember I’m always willing to listen.”

                I grumbled and laid my head on the table until Hailey set a steaming plate of food in front of me. I looked up and silently started eating. My sister sat down next to me and quietly ate her food too. It was nice to have her around, but I just didn’t know what to tell her or how to tell her. Add to that the fact that I couldn’t stand how I sounded, I didn’t really feel like talking.

                Hailey finished her breakfast first and promptly stood up without her plate, she smiled and asked, “Do you think you could clean up Bud? I have something I need to do before I head out.” I nodded my agreement and she pat me on the head, ruffling my hair. I busied myself with cleaning the dishes from breakfast, trying to decide whether to tell my sister my secret.

                After putting everything away, I wandered back to my room and froze when I saw the door was open. I clearly remembered closing it when I left for breakfast. I slowly crept to the door and peaked my head inside to find my sister sitting at my desk and looking at my computer. The shock on her face made it absolutely clear she had found my stories. I burst into my room and quickly turned off my computer. “What are you doing?” I demanded. “You can’t just snoop through my computer! Get out!” I tried to pull her from my chair and push her out the door, but she wasn’t budging.

“Brenden, why didn’t you tell me?” she asked quietly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, that was a virus or something. Maybe it was someone’s Porygon causing problems,” I lied as I continued to try and get her to move to no avail. She looked at me, clearly not believing a word I said and sprang from the chair to wrap me in a hug.

“Why didn’t you tell me you felt this way?” she asked, I could feel the tears sliding down her face and landing on my shoulder. “Is this why you haven’t been talking to me? You felt like you couldn’t talk about it?”

                I found myself nodding into her shoulder, my own tears starting to fall. “I just didn’t want you to hate me because I’m weird,” I sobbed, losing myself in her embrace.

“Oh, Bud, I could never hate you and, you’re not weird,” she insisted as she pulled away and stared me in the eyes. “I was worried you were upset with me about something. This is fixable I think, though admittedly I don’t know much about it, but I do know that there are others like you.” She placed her hands on my shoulders as we both stood up. “Let me look into this, I’ll see what we can do to make you feel better, ok?” I nodded but started to frown. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“What about Mom and Dad? What will they think? You remember what he said when he found out about Aunt Gwen.” About a year prior, my Aunt had shown up to a family function with her new girlfriend. Dad had flipped his lid and demanded she left, he insisted that it wasn’t right. “He’ll be furious if he finds out I’m… different.”

“Let me worry about Mom and Dad, for now let’s focus on what we can do for you.”

                Hailey had to leave a little while later, so I had to contain my excitement enough that Dad didn’t get suspicious. Failing that, I needed an excuse to give him that would make sense. I turned my computer back on and pulled up my notes about Pokémon. If there was one thing Dad would get behind, it was training with my sister. I figured it’d be the perfect reason to get excited and it wouldn’t be much of a stretch at that.

                My plans were cut short though as there was a knock on my door. “Brenden, may I come in?” came my father’s gruff voice. I made sure there was nothing incriminating on my screen before opening the door.

“Morning Dad,” I squeaked out before clearing my throat and repeating myself a little clearer. He chuckled and pat me on the head affectionately.

“I’ve been thinking. It’s not fair that it’s not safe enough for you to go on your Challenge yet, so I figured you’d at least like to come spend the day at the Gym with me. What do you say?” I was a little taken aback by his offer, he’d never even considered bringing me with him to work before. Me and Dad had never been very close, Hailey was always his favorite, while I spent more time with Mom; so, to get the chance to get closer, I couldn’t refuse.

                We drove out to the Fuchsia city Gym in relative quiet, we lived in Celadon, but it was only a twenty-minute drive between the two cities. Rumor was that there were plans to merge the two into a Metropolitan area, but aside from my Dad wondering what they would do about the Gyms, I didn’t know much about what they intended.

                We pulled into a small parking lot behind the low squat building. It was rather unremarkable looking, but I knew better. In my studies to get ready for my League Challenge, I knew a lot about all the Kanto Gyms. The fact that my Dad worked at this one as an instructor meant I had even more knowledge about it. I knew that the Gym Leader was an eccentric man, but to be fair, everyone in that line of work was. Everyone had a gimmick they used to drum up match attendance and ticket revenue. I had met Koga once before though at Hailey’s induction ceremony. Dad had introduced me to him, he was a nice man, especially considering he was dressed like a ninja.

                When we walked in the front door, it was exactly how I expected it. A dark room with a faint shimmering in the air. I knew it was a semi-transparent maze that Koga liked to have challengers traverse before they could face him in the middle. Dad didn’t bother with it though and opened a side door to the admin office where he waved at a young woman typing on a computer. The two of us went through another door into the back area where the classes were held. Most, but not all Gyms held classes that gave aspiring trainers a safe place to practice with the added benefit of experienced teachers.

Some of the Gym Leaders would do the teaching themselves, while others reserved their time for the more advanced students and let their assistants handle the beginner classes. My Dad was one of these auxiliary instructors. There were two other teachers besides my Dad, each focusing on a different aspect of training Pokémon. They handled the tactics and survival courses while my Dad focused on physical exercises like endurance tests and weight lifting and not just for the Pokémon.

We entered a small arena where Dad brought me over to a woman dressed in a purple sweat suit. “Janine, this is my son, Brenden,” Dad said introducing us. I tried to hide the involuntary cringe when he said my name, though I wasn’t sure if I succeeded or not. He turned to me and told me, “Janine is the head of the training team, and Koga’s daughter. He lets her run things so he can focus more on his Challenges.” I nodded, already knowing who she was, I saw an interview with her on television the previous week. There were rumors that Koga was retiring, and since he almost never spoke to the press directly, he left his daughter to field questions. She had assured the reporters that her father was not planning to retire any time soon but made a rather cryptic remark about a change in the wind the reporters couldn’t get her to elaborate on.

Janine knelt to my level and gave me a friendly smile, “So you’re Norman’s son, if you’re anything like your sister, she’ll have to watch out or you’ll take her title from her.” I knew she was likely exaggerating, but I couldn’t help but puff up a little at her praise. “I remember her match like it was yesterday, she came breezing through here with a Nidoking that nearly brought the whole building down with the strength of the earthquake it made,” she regaled me. I remembered the match from the League Challenge Channel broadcast. The announcers made a big deal about how they could feel the shaking even though the arena was built with powerful shock absorbers for this very thing.

Dad ruffled my hair affectionately as Janine stood up, “He’s a bit shy, but he’s a smart boy. Takes after his mother honestly,” he laughed. “Anyways, with all this Team Rocket nonsense still going on, we’ve been a bit reluctant to let him start his Challenge. But I want him to get some practice so that when he does get to start, he hits the ground running.” He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he tried to find the right words. “You know I don’t like asking favors, but...” Janine held up a hand to stop him.

“Norman, I’ve known you for years now. You’re a great instructor and a good friend, I’d be happy to help. He has his basic Trainer’s License, right?” she asked before looking down to me for confirmation. I pulled out the little plastic card with my name on it and showed it to her. “Great, then I see no reason why he can’t practice with us.”

                Dad smiled thankfully, and looked down at me, “I’m going to leave you here with Janine so she can teach you some battle tactics. Sound good?” I hesitate slightly before gesturing for him to lean in close.

“But I thought we were going to spend the day together…” I whispered, a slight whine coming into my voice.

“We will get plenty of chances to spend time together kiddo. I’ll sign you up for the weekend classes and those include sessions with me, ok?” I nodded, mollified by his response and turned to face Janine while my father stepped out.

                She had me do a short written quiz about type advantages before handing me a Pokéball. It was warm to the touch, so it obviously had a Pokémon in it. “This Gym specializes in Poison types,” she explained while selecting her own Pokéball from a rack. “What you have there is a Venonat, go ahead and let her out.”

                I let out the fluffy little purple bug and smiled. It was surprisingly cute despite, or maybe because of its large red eyes. It looked up at me and buzzed softly. “Her name is Eva, she’s quite friendly. Give her a pet and get to know her,” Janine instructed. I walked up to the Venonat and carefully pat her on the head. She leaned into my hand and buzzed happily. “She likes you,” Janine chuckled as she let out what at first glance looked like a small puddle of slime. As it took form, I realized it was a Grimer. I always thought they were kind of gross looking but seeing one in person made me smile since it looked strangely dopey. It was probably the bubbles that kept popping all over its body.

                We took our places on either side of the small ring. “We’re going to take it nice and easy, no need to go overboard on your first battle,” Janine explained. She may have intended to take it easy, but I had other plans in mind. I

“Eva, use confusion!” I called out excitedly. I wasn’t entirely sure they’d know that move since they were just a training Pokémon, but to my satisfaction, their red eyes lit up and a wave of energy erupted from them. Janine’s Grimer gurgled in annoyance as it staggered under the psychic assault. “Watch their counter attack and then hit them again!” I instructed. Eva leapt to the side as the Grimer surged forward and splashed down on the spot she had just been. She buzzed loudly as she repeated her earlier attack and the Grimer wavered before sinking into a puddle.

                I gasped and ran over to the slimy Pokémon to check on them, “I’m so sorry, are you ok? I didn’t mean to hurt you too bad…” A slimy hand emerged from the puddle and gave me a weary thumbs up before falling back down with a splash. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and looked up to see Janine standing over me with an amused look on her face.

“That was quite the battle for your first match. Good to see you’ve done your homework on Pokémon and what they can do.” I beamed with pride at her compliments before shuffling my feet and breaking eye contact.

“Now what?” I asked hesitantly.

“For now, we’ll take a break. My first class should be arriving soon, and I want you to participate in that. In the mean time, go get a snack from the break room down the hall, if I know your father, he’s probably finishing up the last of his paperwork with a coffee now so you might catch him.”

                I nodded and hurried down the hall after giving Eva a quick hug and returning her Pokéball. Just like Janine suggested, my Dad was looking over some notes while sipping on his coffee in a corner. I grabbed a banana and a muffin from the tray labelled: ‘Free’ and sat down beside him. “I won my first battle!” I exclaimed excitedly. He must not have noticed me sit down because he nearly choked on his coffee as I gave him a start. I giggled while I grabbed a paper towel from a dispenser and brought it over.

                After he was cleaned up, he looked over at me and smiled, “Really? Good job, kiddo!” My Dad’s praise was a rare thing since he was usually too busy to notice me. So far, the day was turning out great. I eagerly told him about my brief battle, while he listened intently with a pleased smile. “I knew you had it in you,” he said as he pat me on the head. “I’m glad you’re having fun. After the classes today, we’ll stop for ice cream on the way home to celebrate.”

                I spent the rest of the day buoyed up by my Dad’s hard-won praise and the promise of celebratory ice cream. I had almost forgotten about the emotional roller coaster of the morning by the time we left the Gym behind us and started on the highway back home.

                We stopped at a small shop near the Celadon Department store and each got a banana split that we ate in companionable silence. It was the most fun I’d ever had with my dad, even though I spent most of the day with someone else. I was determined to make him proud enough of me that it wouldn’t matter if I was a bit different. I knew that he’d love me either way.

                Hailey had returned home by the time we got back and was sitting outside cuddled up with her Arcanine, Becka and, reading a book. As soon as I got out of the car I ran over and slid next to her. The massive fire dog leaned over and affectionately licked my face, their breath hot and smelling vaguely like ash. Becka was a huge softy off the field, so it had startled me the first time I saw Hailey use her in battle against our home town Gym Leader, Erika. She had been aggressive and determined, a complete opposite to the laid back and friendly Pokémon Hailey had first introduced me to. After the battle she stopped by home and once again Becka was all tail wagging and cuddles.

                Dad let out a bemused chortle as he gave a quick wave to Hailey. Shortly after he went inside, Mom stuck her head out. “Supper will be ready in about ten minutes, so don’t forget to wash up first!” she called out. Hailey chuckled beside me and set her book down before looking over to Mom.

“We’ll be in shortly!” she called out before placing a bookmark. “How was your trip to the Gym?” I grinned and told her about winning my first battle and learning how to overcome type disadvantages when you didn’t have an ideal match up.

                Hailey listened intently, gently directing me inside so I would wash my hands, all the while continuing my story. I might’ve embellished it a little, so she’d be more impressed. Eventually we all sat at the table with a pot roast set before us. I ended up telling the story of my first battle a third time so Mom could hear it.

                After supper Hailey  went with me to my room and sat me down on the bed. She pulled out the book she was reading, and I noticed the title for the first time. It was a book about Gender Dysphoria. I quickly checked the door to make sure it was locked before sitting back down with my sister. “I found this at the library, and figured it might help me understand better,” she explained. “I figure there’s some things we can’t really do without involving Mom and Dad, but some of the things it suggests should work.”

                I smiled as she told me what she had read about why I was feeling this way. I’d done a little research, but to hear my sister tell me these things somehow made it feel more valid. Over the next year and a half, she helped me practice training my voice, even teaching me how to sing. It was funny because she had to learn to do it herself so she could coach me on the voice training methods. She showed me how to apply makeup, even getting me my own kit that I kept hidden in my room.

                Meanwhile, my Dad would take me to the Gym each weekend to practice and train. I had quickly advanced to the intermediate class and even got to take some private classes with Koga at one point. I had never felt closer to my Dad than when he drove me out to the beach one evening and we sat watching the sunset. “I have never been prouder of you in my life, Brenden; things are looking good to start your Challenge soon, and I wanted to make sure you knew that.” I was stunned, and more than a little teary eyed at the revelation. I tried to respond but he wrapped me in a hug and drove me home with a smile on his face.

                Things had never been better, thanks to my sister’s efforts, I felt like I could finally be myself. I had even let my hair grow out a little bit, just enough that it didn’t stand out as too girly. Between that and what Dad had said to me, I had made my decision.

                When Hailey came home on the weekend, I grabbed her and dragged her to my room much to her amusement. “Eager to get started, are we?” she joked as she pulled out what I had been waiting for. She had bought me a cute dress that would hide my masculinity. It had a Pokéball print and was a light blue in color. I thought it was perfect and practically pushed my sister out of my room so I could try it on.

                I marvelled at my reflection in the mirror Hailey had bought me before I let her back in. She beamed at me with pride and sat down with me while watching me do my makeup. Once I was done, she pulled out a box from her bag and handed it to me. “What’s this?” I asked, giving it a light shake.

“Open it and find out,” she told me.

                I pulled off the simple wrapping paper and found a small pile of fabric with a note on top. ‘To my wonderful sister, Brianna. You’re going to do great!’ it said. I mouthed the name Brianna and smiled, I had been having a hard time picking a name that I liked, and this was perfect.

“Every self-respecting trainer needs a good hat,” she stated in a matter of fact tone.

“But you didn’t wear a hat,” I pointed out in confusion.

“And look where that got me? I’ve got so much work on my hands! Arceus above, I feel like I’m drowning in paperwork,” she joked. “But more seriously, I figured you could keep growing your hair and use the hat to keep it hidden until you’re ready to tell Mom and Dad.”

“About that…” I started. She gave me a critical look, but I continued, “I’m going to tell them tonight.”

“Brianna, I don’t think that’s a good idea just yet. Maybe wait a little longer…” she tried to reason with me. I just shook my head.

“He told me the other night how proud of me he was. He’s ready! And better yet I have a proper name now,” I insisted. “Thanks for that by the way. I love it.” She smiled and pat me on the head while styling my hair a little bit.

“It’s up to you, and I’ll be here for it. But I was hoping to have more time to warm him up to the idea first. He’s been, less than receptive when I mention trans people I’ve met.” She sighed as she gave me a hug. “I don’t want you to have to worry about a negative reaction.”

“It’ll be fine,” I stated confidently. “It’s one thing if it’s a stranger, it’s another if it’s his own child. Like I said, he said he was proud of me, so this is the perfect time to do it.” Hailey nodded slowly and placed a hand on my shoulder.

“If you’re sure…” she said nervously.

                We checked over  my appearance one last time, I wasn’t going to wear my hat since I didn’t want to hide my hair for this. Once we were certain I looked perfect, we made our way to the family room where Dad was watching the news. I cleared my throat nervously and he turned around. His expression still haunts me, the look of rage and menace that darkened his usually stern, but kind features caused me to step back.

                Hailey placed a hand on my shoulder and stepped forward. “Dad, Brenden, or Brianna as she’d like to be called, has confided in me that she has felt like she should’ve been born a girl. I’ve helped her find ways to express this, but she doesn’t want to keep it a secret any longer.” She sounded so much more confident than I felt at that moment. I wasn’t prepared for the look of fury on Dad’s face, so I nearly turned and ran back to my room. Somehow, I managed to work up the courage to nod and speak up in my best girl voice.

“R…right. I’ve been feeling like this for a while and I want to start my transition. That’s where-“ the words died in my throat as Dad stood up from the chair and stalked towards me.

                He looked me up and down with a disgusted sneer before glaring at Hailey. “I don’t know what sort of crap you think you’re doing, but I won’t stand for it,” he snarled in her face. He turned to me and shook my shoulders. “Listen to me Brenden, you’re deluding yourself. You’re a boy, and that’s that. No one will accept you like this. So cut the crap and go change.”

                I stood totally still as I panicked, all my carefully rehearsed explanations and arguments just withered away. Hailey pushed him back from me and put herself between us. “No, you listen to me, Dad. Brianna is very much an eleven-year-old girl in her heart. I’ve been helping her-“ she was cut off as Dad smacked her across the face. He grabbed my shoulders again and shook me harder than before.

“Are you a boy or a girl?” he snarled, the disapproval clear in his voice.

“A… a girl,” I whispered in response. His face lit up in anger and he grabbed at the dress I was wearing and ripped it off me.

“No! You’re a boy! No son of mine will dress like a poofy faggot!” he raged.

                I curled up in a ball, crying and trying to cover up. Hailey got back to her feet and covered me with her jacket. “How, fucking dare you!” she yelled. I had never seen her so angry. Even when battling she was always calm and relaxed. “I won’t let you treat my sister like that!”

“Your sister?” he spat out. “I won’t stand for this! Just get out!” Hailey paused, taken aback by the venom in his words.

“Fine, you want to play it that way? We can play it that way, I’ll leave, but I’m going right to the police station to file charges. I won’t allow Brianna to live with you any longer if you’re going to treat her like that!” She scowled at Dad before softening her expression to look at me. “I’ll come back for you, I promise. You know me, I won’t stand for bullies, no matter who they are.”

                Hailey shot Dad one more furious look before she stormed out of the house. Dad dragged me back to my room and closed the door behind me. “You better be wearing something appropriate when I get back!” he yelled through the door before stomping off deeper into the house.

                Mom came into my room some time later to find me reluctantly dressed and crying on my bed. She sat next to me and stroked me hair gently. “Why did you go and do that, Brenden?” she asked quietly. I continued sobbing as she slowly calmed me down.

“Because, I know deep down I’m a girl… and so does Hailey,” I finally answered. “Why can’t Dad see it? I thought he was proud of me. I thought he would always love me,” I sobbed.

“Oh sweetheart, your father will always love you. But he just wants what’s best for you,” she tried to explain but I glanced up at her through tear filled eyes.

“Then why can’t he see beyond what he wants. What’s best for me is to be a girl. It’s simple…” I curled up tighter and stopped responding to Mom who finally gave up and got up from my bed.

                She was leaving my room when there was a knock on the front door. With a sigh, she left to go see who it was. I could hear muffled voices from down the hall as my Mom spoke to someone. My curiosity overrode my misery, so I quietly slipped closer to the door so I could listen in.

“… inform you, there’s been an accident involving your daughter ma’am,” the man who I realized was a police officer explained. My eyes shot wide as I rushed forward.

“What happened to my sister? Is she okay?” I demanded of him. He gave me a sad look that said everything. I was already shutting down before he even started talking again.

“The roads are still slick from this morning’s rain fall and she seemed to have lost control and wrapped her car around a tree. I’m sorry, but she was pronounced dead at the scene.”

                We all handled the news differently. Dad threw himself into his work, he tried to keep bringing me to the Gym, but I just couldn’t do it. Eventually he stopped and withdrew completely. His temper though would flare up for no reason though, and I spent many a night hiding in my room as he  yelled and screamed at Mom.

                Mom became timid and non-confrontational, she just wanted me to be happy and would do anything to protect me. She was so worried she’d lose me too. I think she felt regret that she hadn’t stepped in and stopped Hailey from leaving.

                Me, I retreated further into my fantasies, I couldn’t handle anything anymore. I barely even wanted to go on my League Challenge, I just wanted my sister back. I would wear the hat she gave me every day to remind me of her.

                A few months later, Dad took the position in Petalburg as a Gym Leader and flew to Hoenn immediately to set up the Gym and buy a new house there. I think he wanted to get away from Kanto since all that was ever on the news here was memorials for Hailey. He seemed to alternate between blaming me for her death, and her for my being a ‘poofy faggot’ as he called me. It was no wonder he was eager to leave.

Word never got out about why she was driving that night, or what she was doing in Celadon. I wasn’t allowed near anyone I could tell for weeks. I couldn’t even attend the funeral the League held for her. To make matters worse, her Pokémon were with her, their Pokéballs were crushed in the crash and they all died with her. I was left completely alone, with no one to stand up for me.

That’s when it hit me. It was like Hailey was speaking to me from beyond the grave, reminding me of when she told me about why she took on Team Rocket. We had been watching the special about her heroic deeds when I asked her. She told me, “I saw what they were doing. I knew it was wrong and I stepped in. When nobody else is willing to take a stand, it falls to you. Because that’s all it takes to make a difference, one person willing to stick up for what’s right.” I blinked away the tears that came with this memory and looked in the mirror I had managed to hide away from Dad after that night. I nodded to myself and knew what I had to do.

Over the next year I convinced my Mom to help me get the authorization I needed to start hormone therapy and to begin my League Challenge when we moved to Hoenn. I knew I needed to get out from under my Dad’s thumb so I could stand up for myself. Hailey’s last act was to try helping me, she stood up for what she believed in till the end. To honor my sister’s memory, I could do no less.

***

                I looked over at May as I finished telling my story. I could see the tears threatening to spill as she and my Pokémon were watching me carefully. It had gotten dark outside and Mr. Briny had told us we’d be arriving soon a few minutes ago. “So that’s the whole story,” I said as I wiped my own eyes. “My sister was the best person in the world, and because-“ May interrupted me with a sudden hug.

“It’s not your fault Bree, she did what she did because she loved you. She’d have done it regardless. And never forget that.” I smiled as my team all huddled around to comfort me, even Penny. “What your Dad did was horrible,” May continued. “You should’ve reported him!” I nodded, knowing she was right, but also that it was too late.

“I won’t make that mistake if it happens again, but I will have to face him eventually. For a Gym Battle if nothing else. I’ll be ready though.”

                We continued hugging until Mr. Briny came into the cabin and cleared his throat. “We’re here girls. It’s been a long trip, so why don’t you get settled in to the center and I’ll take you two out for dinner tomorrow like I said.” We were both too tired from crying to protest as he led us off the dock and to a small Pokémon Center on the edge of town. We got a couple rooms and said our goodnights before heading to sleep.

                In the middle of the night, I woke to a soft red glow beside me. “Dustin, what are you up to?” I murmured, half asleep. He laid a hand on my nose and smiled.

“Rest, I will ease your pain…” he whispered through the mental link before I drifted back to a more peaceful sleep.

End Chapter 5

 


	6. Enter Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having arrived in Dewford, Brianna and May prepare for their next Gym Battle and take care of a few errands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And it's not an April Fools joke!
> 
> Thank you for your patience during this difficult time for me. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Thank you as always to Ethelthefrog for proofreading this chapter. Check out their website at https://ficlatte.com/

Chapter Seven

                The soft beeping of my PokéNav woke me up from my surprisingly peaceful slumber. I groggily reached over and pressed the answer button on it. “Hello?” I murmured sleepily, “Who’s this?”

“It’s Jody. You haven’t forgotten our deal, right?” sang my blackmailer. I groaned at her chipper tone; I did remember but was dreading when the first call would come. “Judging by your reaction, I’m assume you haven’t. That’s good, because I’m guessing you’re either on your way, or are in Dewford by now, right?” She paused for me to respond before prodding again, “I can’t hear you ‘Brianna’.” The way she said my name made me wince, like it was a thinly veiled threat.

“I’m in the Center in Dewford now,” I responded at length. By now my team was starting to stir from where they were lying around me and Dustin was giving me an odd look. Archie picked up on it as well and started hopping about aggressively, which set all my Pokémon on edge.

“That’s good, because I need something from there as I’m sure you’ve guessed,” she chuckled. “There’s a shop there that sells the absolute best Pokémon supplements in all of Hoenn. They’re still small though, and they can’t afford to hire a proper mailing service yet. Get me some of those supplements and you won’t have to worry about your Dad finding out about your choice of clothing.” She let the threat hang for a few seconds before continuing, “Do we still have a deal?”

“Yes,” I sighed.

“Good, his shop is on the north side of town. Get the supplements and mail them to me once you get to Slateport. That is where you’re going next right?”

“I’ll be going there next, yes…” I mumbled.

“I’m looking forward to our continuing arrangement. I already called in an order, so you just need to pick it up. Tootles.” She hung up after her mocking farewell, leaving me with some ornery Pokémon to calm down.

                I gave them all a friendly head-rub and smiled for their benefit. They all seemed mollified by this except Dustin, whom I doubt I could ever really pull a fast one on. He stared at me thoughtfully before shuffling off the bed. I could never read the little guy: he was so taciturn and mysterious.

                Pushing my curiosity regarding my Ralts aside, I quickly got myself through the shower, dressed and made up. Pleased with my reflection, an experience that still held some novelty, I went back out to my room to collect my Pokémon. “Dewford is rather small but fairly open,” I said, “so it doesn’t have the same laws about Pokémon out in the open. Who’d like to come with me while we run errands?”

I watched the reactions of my team as I took my hormones and washed them down with a glass of water. Barnaby had fallen back to sleep; it seemed his brief period of indignation had completely tired him out. Since I didn’t want to wake him up before we started training, I let him rest and called him back to his Pokéball. Chirping happily, Jackie fluttered up to my shoulder and settled in Penny’s old place. My Grovyle was not pleased and looked like she was about to try and supplant the little bird before I held up my hand. “I’m sorry Penny, but you’re just too big to sit on me now. You can walk beside me though,” I tried to reason with the grumpy reptile. She snorted and glared at Jackie before sitting on the bed to wait. Archie seemed like he wanted to stay out as well, so I let him sit on my other shoulder, while Dustin and Gail let themselves back into their balls as they often did.

With my accompanying Pokémon decided and my possessions gathered, I wandered out of my room and met May in the hallway. She snickered quietly at my entourage while we wandered to the communal kitchen for breakfast. Each Center handled meals differently, some would make supplies available and leave trainers to make their own food. Others would prepare simple small meals, and then there was Dewford’s Center. They had a chef on staff, a rotund man with a close-cropped goatee, and he made the best omelets I had ever tasted.

After finishing my food, I walked over to where the chef was talking to his Magmar, the bright yellow and red Pokémon was enthusiastically pointing at the pan in front of them. “Well yes, we could do that, if we wanted to burn all the food,” grumbled the man. He looked like he was winding up for a tirade but stopped when he noticed me approaching. “How was your omelet, miss?” he asked gesturing at my empty plate. I grinned gleefully at being called ‘miss’: it never failed to make me smile.

“It was delicious; I really liked the seasoning you used on the eggs and was hoping you could tell me what it was,” I stated as I gestured to my team that was currently pestering May for some of her food. “My Pokémon really enjoyed it as well.”

“Oh, it was just a mix of salt, garlic and a light sprinkle of cayenne to give it a little kick. It’s tricky to get the right balance with the vegetables and meats though so it doesn’t become too spicy. If you’re here tomorrow morning, come down a bit early and I can show you how I do it,” he offered before turning to his Magmar who was poking him in the side. “What do you want now you fiery git?” he growled with an affectionate tone. His companion gestured at the pan and counted on his fingers. The cook nodded and looked back at me, “He wanted to make sure I pointed out that you should leave the seasonings for last, or they could make the eggs runny. Are you happy now you glorified toaster?” he laughed at the Magmar who just nodded his approval.

                I was a little caught off guard by the seemingly playful banter between the two and almost forgot to reply. “That’d be great. I’m doing some errands today then challenging the Gym tomorrow, so I’ll be sure to take you up on your offer,” I explained as I set my plate in the cleaning rack. “Oh, I’m Brianna by the way,” I said before heading back to my seat.

“The name’s Charlie,” he stated gruffly before sticking his thumb towards his Magmar. “And this here’s Toby.” I nodded and went over to my seat just as May was bringing her plate up.

                I checked over my things while I waited for May, though it wasn’t long before she returned and grabbed her own bag. She looked over at the briefcase with the parts in it and frowned. “Are you going to lug that thing around all day?” she asked. “It’d probably be safer if you left it here while we went to find this Steven guy. Besides, isn’t it heavy?” I looked over the briefcase and after a moment’s hesitation, I nodded.

“You’re probably right. Though, I have a better idea than leaving it in my room.”

I didn’t elaborate further as I gathered my team and bag and started for the door with May in tow. She didn’t ask me what I had in mind, but she was pretty smart, so she probably already figured it out.

We made our way back to the docks and started looking for Mr. Briny. We were fairly tired last night when we arrived and it was dark, so it took some navigating before we found him sitting on the edge of his boat smoking a pipe. He waved at us as we approached and climbed over the rail and onto the wooden planks. “What can I do for you young ladies?” he asked with a smile.

                I held up the briefcase so Mr. Briny could get a good look at it and asked, “You and Mr. Stone are friends, right?” He nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. “He asked me to deliver this to Captain Stern in Slateport, but we have some errands to do today and hopefully our Gym Battle tomorrow. Could you look after this until we’re ready to leave?”

                The old sailor chuckled and held out his hand. “Of course, I will,” he stated. “It’d be no trouble at all.”

“Thank you, that’ll make things easier. We’re going to go register at the Gym, we’ll let you know our schedule once we’ve been there,” I informed him as I handed over the case.

                When Mr. Briny went down into his ship, we turned and made our way to the southern edge of the town where our next destination was located. It looked more like a fancy fitness center than a Pokémon Gym, but I’d heard Brawly was a bit of an exercise nut, so it made sense. May and I walked through the doors and into a brightly lit foyer. There was a young woman sitting at the desk talking on the phone.

                We waited patiently while she gossiped about the latest fashion from Kalos for a few minutes before May pointedly cleared her throat. The woman looked over at us and sighed, “I’ll call you back.” She quickly hung up the phone and pulled her keyboard closer to her. “Welcome to the Dewford Gym, home of the most Radical of Dudes, the Baron of Buttkicking, the Surfer with the Fists of Steel, Brawly,” she droned with all the enthusiasm of a Slakoth. “Are you here for the morning fitness course?”

                I was absolutely flabbergasted by the excessive titles; a quick look at May confirmed she was as well. I shook my head to compose myself and pulled out my Challenge Card. “I’d like to challenge Brawly for the Knuckle Badge,” I stated as I handed my card over. The woman looked me up and down and then looked at the card. She rolled her eyes and typed a few things into her computer before printing out and handing me a slip.

“Be here tomorrow at this time,” she said as she turned to look at May. “And you?”

                I stepped back while May got herself registered and looked over the slip. It was rather simple given that it literally only said ‘6:00PM’ on it. It seemed Brawly liked his challenges in the evening. May soon joined me and showed me her time, which was after mine at 6:30PM. “We should tell Mr. Briny that our matches are later in the day, in case he was planning to make an early departure tomorrow,” May suggested as we exited the Gym.

“You’re probably right. After that I need to make a stop before we go looking for Steven,” I informed her hesitantly. She looked at me oddly and frowned.

“Is this to do with what’s her face from the mall? I think you should just tell her to get her own stuff!” she snorted.

“I would, but I can’t have what I’m doing get back to Dad. So, I have to put up with it for now.”

                May grunted her annoyance and continued walking to the docks. When we got there, Mr. Briny was no where to be seen. Peeko wasn’t there either, so we decided to tell him at dinner that night. Since our first stop was a bust, we decided to stop by the supplement store and get that headache out of the way.

                The store was not what I was expecting. With how shady this whole arrangement was, I was expecting some back alley little hole in the wall with dubious characters sitting out front. To my pleasant surprise, it was a quaint little shop with a large glass window in the front open to the main thoroughfare of the town. There were displays extoling the virtues of their products that seemed quite well done. As a result, I was a little less nervous as I walked inside the shop by myself as May decided to wait at the edge of town. The inside was as nice as the outside and seemed clean and respectable.

                The man standing behind the register appeared to be about eighteen with short blonde hair and a healthy tan. He wore a simple button up shirt and had a broad smile on his face. “Welcome to Island Enhancements,” he said as he came around the counter. “We have a wide assortment of all natural, homemade supplements to bring out your Pokémon’s true potential. What can I interest you in today?”

“Well, I was told there would be a pickup waiting for me, under the name Jody,” I offered. His smile was infectious, and I found myself mirroring it unintentionally. He stopped to think for a moment before snapping his fingers.

“Right, I remember now, you must be the friend she mentioned. She’s the trainer from Petalburg right?” he asked to which I responded with a nod. “Excellent, I’ll go gather that up.” He returned behind the counter and started rummaging around beneath it. “I must say, your friend has expensive tastes. You must be quite close to be willing to purchase this for her.”

                I winced as he stood up and set a large bag in front of me. I chastised myself silently for not seeing this coming; of course, she was expecting me to pay for it. It’d be far too reasonable otherwise. “How much is it?” I asked nervously. He punched a few things into the register and double checked the order.

“About six thousand Peds, after taxes,” he answered nonchalantly. I blanched at the cost. That was most of what Winston had given me. I counted myself fortunate that I ran into him before coming here. I almost considered calling Jody and telling her the deal was off and handling the fallout when it happened, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.

                Reluctantly I counted out and handed over the money and accepted the supplements. With a little creative organizing, I was able to fit it in my bag so I wouldn’t have to carry it back to the Center. While I was counting the bills though I found a note amongst the bills with a Nav Number on it and a simple message that said, ‘Call me’.

                My curiosity got the better of me, so I dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. A familiar voice came on the line saying, “Hello?” Winston sounded a bit groggy, he probably hadn’t woken up yet, summer vacation and all.

“Winston?” I asked, just to make sure. He didn’t answer for a few seconds aside from some confused mumbling before he seemed to snap out of his stupor and that smarmy tone returned to his voice. I was starting to think it was just natural for him.

“Ah, Brianna, I’m glad you got my message. I assume by now you’ve been forced to pay for that harridan’s supplements, correct?”

“How did you know about that?” I asked, starting to feel nervous about the situation.

“Jody is my step-sister,” Winston chuckled. “I overheard her plan to blackmail you and wanted to make sure you weren’t overly inconvenienced by it.”

“How much do you know?” I demanded with probably a little more force than necessary.

“I know that you’re Norman’s s- child and that Jody’s blackmailing you into being her gopher,” he answered after a few seconds delay. I cringed, squeezing my hands into tight fists. My nails were digging into my palm so hard that they drew a bit of blood.

“And what do you plan to do with that information?” I asked, feigning more confidence than I felt.

“Absolutely nothing,” he replied plainly. “If I’d intended to blackmail you, I wouldn’t have given you that money, now would I?”

“Then why not?” it was getting harder to maintain my composure.

“Well there are two reasons: One, I loathe Jody with the force of a thousand suns. Two, and this is the important one, I respect you Brianna. I respect that you stand for something and it makes me want to do the same. So, I’ll help how I can to keep her from ruining you.” I was caught off guard by his rather blunt delivery and barely managed to sputter out a quiet ‘Thank you’ before he continued, “I was serious though about that rematch someday. Until then though, good luck!” The quiet click signaled the end of the call and I put my Nav away while contemplating what he said.

                It wasn’t long before I caught up with May, who was in the midst of a battling a man who seemed torn between the battle and his fishing rod.  The man was recalling what looked like a Tentacool and releasing a Magikarp of all things. “And now for the grand FINale!” he yelled out. May started laughing hysterically, whether from the Magikarp, or the horrendous pun, I wasn’t sure. Admittedly I had to stifle a few snickers as I approached.

                May’s Shroomish, Sally was already out and was hopping about in anticipation. The enemy Magikarp just splashed about in the water without seeming to really do anything. May stopped laughing long enough to give the fisherman a long look, “You sure you want to use that one?” Her opponent glared at her and pointed at Sally.

“Caesar, use Hydro Pump!” he commanded. Seconds passed and to nobody’s surprise, the orange fish just watched him dumbly, still doing nothing except splashing in the surf.

                May rolled her eyes and looked at her Shroomish, “I almost feel bad about this, but you know what to do Sally.” Looking almost disappointed, the little grass type used the very attack I was used to seeing Penny utilize, and siphoned green energy from the fish, leaving them still in the water.

“Caesar! No!” The fisherman ran over and collected their Pokémon, pulling them back into their ball.

                I wandered over as May was collecting a wager from her opponent. I smiled at the fisherman as I gestured at his Pokéball, “Maybe you should consider training your Magikarp a little more before using them again. Or catching something a bit better.” I wasn’t expecting the icy glare that was directed at me as he shoved his fishing pole into my hands.

“If you think it’s so easy, why don’t you try!” he snapped before stomping off to the side.

                I was about to hand the rod back, but the line which was still in the water became taught as something started pulling on it hard. I gasped while I tried to reel in whatever was on the line. I didn’t know if it was a Pokémon or a regular fish, though I hoped it was something good either way. I saw a brief glimpse of orange and white and my mind raced. It almost looked like a Goldeen, which made it all the more disappointing when the water’s surface exploded, revealing a slightly discolored Magikarp that proceeded to fall onto the beach and flop about.

                The fisherman started laughing hysterically as he gestured at my catch. “Well go on, catch it,” he taunted. I wasn’t about to let him get the last laugh, so I threw out a Pokéball. The pitiful fish was caught with barely a struggle and I picked up the ball with a sigh. A quick check of my Pokédex confirmed this one was male. “Not so easy is it kid?” he snickered as he collected his fishing rod from me. “Now go on, scram. I have to get back to work.”

                May and I wandered off from the beach, heading north west towards the entrance to Granite Cave. She kept giving me sidelong looks and snickering at my new catch. “So what do you plan to do with that thing?” she asked me with a smirk. I probably deserved the teasing, but I wasn’t going to let it bother me. I smiled sweetly at her and held up the ball.

“I’m going to train Zach hard so he can evolve into a Gyarados,” I responded in a matter of fact tone.

“And how do you plan to do that when it can’t even fight?” May asked skeptically. I grinned but didn’t answer; I knew something she didn’t, and I wasn’t going to let her in on the secret just yet. “What are you grinning about?” When I didn’t reply she snorted and quickened her pace. “Fine, be that way.”

                I snickered and hurried to keep up with her. We were almost to the cave when something hit me on the head. I rubbed the sore spot as I looked around to find what hit me, and noticed a man sitting in a lawn chair by the beach swinging a fishing rod around. Evidently fishing was a popular past time around here. My eyes followed the line that lead right to my feet where a Pokéball was haphazardly tied to the end.

                May looked back at me as I picked up the ball and started towards the man. “Hey, where’re you going?” she asked as she turned to follow me. I held up the Pokéball as an explanation and stepped up to the guy who hit me with it.

“You should be more careful, you hit me in the head with this,” I explained calmly. The shaggy haired guy turned to look at me, a smile spread across his tanned face.

“Oh, hey little dudette, sorry bout that. Just figured I’d try out this cool trick I read about online while I was on vacation,” he lazily drawled while pulling in his line. On closer inspecting, his fishing rod was just a stick with some fishing line connecting it to the Pokéball. I shrugged and handed the ball back to him as he tucked it into an oversized backpack next to his chair. “The name’s Doug, and you are?”

“Brianna,” I responded carefully. “And this is May,” I said as I pointed at my companion.

“Righteous. Hey wanna battle? I’m a bit bored of sitting here. I’ve been doing this for a while and wanna try out this squiddy thing I found on the beach.” I blinked at him then shrugged.

“Sure,” I responded as I pulled out Dustin’s Pokéball. I had a hunch as to what he meant by ‘squiddy thing’ and figured my little psychic would be a good choice.

                Doug tossed out his first Pokéball, confirming my suspicions as a small Tentacool landed in the nearby water. “Alright Bongo let’s do this, bro,” he said. I grinned as I let out Dustin who glanced indifferently at the jellyfish Pokémon. “Woah, dude what is that?” my opponent asked with wide bloodshot eyes.

“He’s a Ralts, and he’s a psychic type,” I bragged with a smirk.

Dustin put truth to my words as I said this; his horn started to glow as bright colorful lights pulsated around the partial poison type. Bongo started thrashing in the water and swinging their head around in confusion. Dustin continued the assault as the Tentacool tried to reach out with their tentacles to grasp my Ralts. Just as the slimy appendages were about to grab Dustin, Bongo spasmed causing their arms to swing back and slap themselves in the face.

The jellyfish began flopping in the water until they wound up on the beach. After a few seconds of twitching they became still. Doug recalled them and checked the Pokéball. He let out a sigh of relief, “Woah that was close man, take it easy for a bit. Jojo’s got this,” he called out as he released his second Pokémon. It was something I was more than familiar with and was almost tempted to match his Slakoth with my own, but in the last training session I noticed Barnaby wasn’t an enthusiastic battler. With that in mind, I sent out Archie instead.  

Archie looked up at me before turning to stare down his opponent. The little pink ball was very determined looking. Doug whistled appreciatively, “Gnarly scar little dude!” Archie puffed up with pride, he seemed to enjoy the admiration, which honestly relieved me a little since I was worried he’d become depressed about his appearance.

The little Whismur sucked in a deep breath in anticipation, fortunately both May and I knew what to expect so we covered our ears just as Archie let out a blood curdling wail. Doug was quicker on the uptake than I thought and covered up his ears as soon as he noticed we did. Jojo however, started moving more than any Slakoth before them and rolled around trying to cover their ears. Their long thin arms were not suited for the task and they opened their mouth in a scream that was carried away by Archie’s attack.

Doug recalled his Pokémon to prevent further harm, and Archie relented. My opponent swayed a bit before grinning widely, “Woah bra, that was intense! What a radical battle!”

“Thanks,” I replied while hurrying over to Archie and scooping him up. “Great job buddy!” I pat my small friend on the head and held him in my arms as I went over to shake Doug’s hand. “Thanks for the battle,” I commented with a smile.

“Anytime dudette! Now, back to fishing,” he drawled as he grabbed his makeshift rod and tossed the line back into the water.

                May and I shook our heads and continued on our way. We saw the large rocky cliffs long before we got anywhere close to our destination. They were a dull grey and took up most of the western half of the island. Soon enough we arrived at a cavernous opening in the rock with a sign indicating this was our destination, Granite Cave.

                We made sure to make sure our water bottles were topped off and pulled out our lanterns from our bags. The inside of the cave was better lit than we anticipated; there were torches embedded in the ground, marking a path that led deeper underground. “Mr. Stone did mention that his son was doing research here,” May commented as she pointed out the lighting. “Works well for us since he’ll be easier to find.” I simply nodded my agreement and continued along the way.

                The further in we travelled, the quieter it seemed to get; the soft sound of the ocean outside faded away into nothingness. The silence was only broken by the occasional drop of water falling from the ceiling, and the rare sound of a creature moving in the dark. The torches seemed to become sparser; where they were at first only a few feet apart, there was now large stretches of darkness between the small pools of light.

                We each called out a Pokémon to help defend us as the noises of wild creatures became louder and more prominent. May chose Sally, while I called out Dustin. My Ralts took one look around the dim cavern and started to glow from his horn. I breathed a sigh of relief as the area around us lit up, taking a reddish hue.

                The feelings of security were short lived as we heard a crashing sound coming from the ceiling. May and I dived for cover, each jumping in a different direction. When the dust settled, there was a wall of rubble blocking the path, separating the two of us. I tried to dig at the rocks, but the movement was causing it to shift. Worried about another collapse, I backed up and called out, “May! Are you ok?” There was silence for a few seconds before I heard coughing on the other side of the barrier.

“Yeah! Just a bit bruised, you?” she yelled in reply. I let out a breath I wasn’t aware I was holding and thanked Arceus she was alright.

“I’m fine, but I don’t think we can move the rubble without causing another cave in,” I explained as my mind raced for an answer.

“Dangit!” May swore. “I’ll head back to town to get help!”

“And I’ll head deeper into the caves and see if I can find Steven. If he loves stones as much as his father seemed to, I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a Pokémon that could dig us out,” I reasoned.

“Be careful Bree, I don’t think that was a natural collapse,” May warned me.

“I think you’re right,” I agreed. “I’ll be fine, just get out of here and find help. I’ll leave a trail behind me in case you get back first.”

“Alright, I’m going. Good luck!” May called one last time before I heard the faint sound of her running back the way we came.

                I let out my whole team, it seemed a good idea to make a show of force in case whatever caused the collapse came back. I slung Barnaby over my shoulder so he wouldn’t fall behind and continued further into the dark with the rest of my team. “The roof collapsed, we think it might’ve been a Pokémon,” I explained to my team. Penny’s demeanor instantly shifted from haughty indifference to intense alertness.

                It felt like hours that we walked with only the light from Dustin to guide our way. The torches were so infrequent by that point that there were practically useless. Archie seemed to be right at home, which was no surprise given his natural habitat in the Rusturf Tunnel. Jackie however had become increasingly erratic until I had to return her to her ball. It made sense, given that she was a bird and was more accustomed to the open air. Penny seemed to become more serious the longer we walked: she kept giving looks of concern towards me. Dustin was his usual taciturn self, and Gail was exceedingly curious about every little rock. Zach, I’d obviously left in his ball given the lack of water anywhere nearby.

                Every so often we’d hear a rumble from else where in the caves, or the sound of a screech from above. After the fifth one, and Penny pinning me to the wall to protect me from some non existent threat, I knelt in front of her and laid a hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong Penny?” I asked. “You’ve been antsy since I let you out of your ball.” Penny flailed about pointing at my ears and pantomiming a collapse before Dustin wandered over and spoke to her directly. He eventually turned to me and looked up into my eyes.

“She is concerned for your safety, though she does not want to admit it,” he explained, causing Penny to glare at him. “She worries you’ll become injured like the last time you were in a cave.”

                Archie seemed to huddle down on himself, likely remembering he caused my initial ear injuries. I gathered up my whole team in a hug, even letting Zach and Jackie get in on it briefly. “I’ve made mistakes, but I’ve learned from them. Nothing bad will happen,” I assured them. “I mean, to me. We’ll find our way out, don’t worry.”

                I returned Zach and Jackie to their balls and continued walking. Penny seemed to be mollified by my assurances, though Archie still looked a little bummed out. I picked him up and held him in my arms. I gently rocked him and stroked him on the head. “I don’t blame you for what happened buddy, it wasn’t your fault. You were upset and frightened and you made it up to me once I caught you.” He started to calm down as I eased his guilt, but immediately started growling and looking down the path.

                When I followed his gaze, I saw a little silver and black creature staring at me with vibrant blue eyes. I checked my Pokédex, which told me it was a male Aron. The metallic Pokémon stomped their tiny feet and screeched angrily. He bashed his head into the cavern wall causing rocks to fall from the ceiling.

                Dustin immediately began assaulting the Aron with his psychic powers, causing them to frantically swing their head about in their beguiled state. Aside from leaving them confused though, the assault didn’t seem to do much. The wild Pokémon charged forward at Dustin and slammed their head into his gut. The shock caused the psychic attack to falter allowing the Aron to make another aggressive charge right at him.

                I didn’t want Dustin to get hurt any further, so I recalled him to his Pokéball and sent out Penny instead. I quickly pulled out my lantern for some light while I contemplated the little Pokémon’s behaviour. “Something is bothering him, I’d rather we caught him and tried to help him if we can,” I told Penny. She rolled her eyes and nodded before making a long wicked looking blade from her forearm leaves. She rushed in and using a clever feint managed to cut a deep gouge into the Aron’s side. She wasn’t done there though and with her insane speed flipped over her opponent and pinned him down. Not one to waste an opening, I threw a Pokéball at the metal type. After a brief struggle to escape, the ball stopped shaking and Penny brought it over to me.

                The ball started to shake once it was in my hand and lit up brightly before disappearing from my hand. I realized that I had six team members right now so couldn’t have any more on me. I wasted no time in treating Dustin’s injuries and surveying the area. Since my Ralts was back out, I put away the lantern and let him provide our lighting.

                We stopped for a snack after a few minutes, but while we were resting, Archie tugged on my jacket sleeve. “What is it bud?” I asked him. He pointed off down the tunnel and I realized that there was a light source emanating from around the next bend.

                I grinned in anticipation and packed up our little picnic and hurried down the rocky hallway. After turning the corner, I saw two large flood lamps pointed at a cavern wall. There were carvings in the stone and more importantly a man inspecting them and taking pictures.

                I rushed up to him and took a brief second to compose myself before asking, “Are you Steven Stone?” The silver haired man turned to look at me. He had kind features and was wearing a black suit with metal cuff links.

“That I am, and who might you be to have come so deep into Granite Cave?” he asked, an intrigued smile on his face.

“Brianna, sir.” I answered politely, even doing a curtesy on a whim. He laughed and held up his hands.

“No need to be so formal,” he assured me. “And what brings you down here? Come to study the carvings as well?”

“No, I was asked to deliver a letter to you by your father,” I answered while shaking my head. I pulled the still crisp letter from my bag and handed it to him.

                He spent a few minutes reading it over while making amused noises. Once he was done he folded the letter up and slipped it into his sleeve. “Well then, that is certainly interesting,” he commented. “My father is an excellent judge of character: I look forward to seeing what you can accomplish in the future Ms. Morgan.”

                He turned back to the carvings but after a few minutes returned his gaze to me. “Was there something else?” He asked with a curious expression.

“The tunnel collapsed, an Aron had caused a cave in. I caught him, but the way is blocked,” I answered. Steven nodded and gestured to me to follow him.

“I’m aware of that little guy, he’s been harassing my other researchers for a while now. I’m glad you caught him, please give him a good home,” he said as we made our way back to the cave in.

                I could hear voices from the other side of the rocks, one of them belonging to May. Steven chuckled and pulled out a silvery Pokéball and tossed it in front of him. In a bright flash of light, a huge horned creature stood in front of us. I quickly checked my Pokédex to confirm my suspicions and was thrilled to learn it was an Aggron, the fully evolved form of my newest teammate. “Stand back!” He yelled out.  After waiting a few moments for the sounds of machinery to be taken away, the large metal reptile bashed their head into the collapsed rocks.

                The tunnel was nearly instantly opened up, revealing May and several men with some sort of drill on treads. My friend crossed the gap in a few large strides and wrapped her arms around me. “That’s it, I’m getting hand-cuffs and am not letting you out of my sight ever again!” She exclaimed without letting go.

“I take it she’s your girlfriend?” Steven asked with a bemused smile. May and I released each other from our hugs and stood back.

“Oh no I’m not, we’re not–“ May and I stammered at the same time.

“I didn’t mean to offend,” Steven assured us with a chuckle.

                Steven and the other men lead us back to the entrance to the cave. May and I blushed the entire way, giving each other sidelong glances every few seconds. I hadn’t really considered whether I liked May like that or not. When we met, I was just annoyed that I would have to continue hiding who I was. When she not only accepted me but offered her help, I was too relieved just to have a friend I could trust. I didn’t even know if May liked girls, or if my being trans would make it awkward for her either way.

                We walked the entire way back to town in silence, and by unspoken agreement went back to the Pokémon Center to clean up before finding Mr. Briny for dinner. I was famished, we had been in that cave all day and I hadn’t realized how late it had gotten.

                I had just stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around my torso like I’d seen my mother do when I got a message on my PokéNav. I checked to see who it was and saw that Mr. Briny had left me directions to the restaurant as well as a quick message. ‘Dress nicely.’

                I furrowed my brows as I considered what I could wear. The nicest thing I had was the light blue dress Hailey had gotten me. I stood there for several long minutes trying to decide. I had held onto the dress so Dad wouldn’t destroy it, but I hadn’t worn it since that night. It really was a nice dress.

                A half hour later I was dressed and had just finished my make up when I heard a knocking on my door. I went over and pulled it open revealing May in a red and white dress that I hadn’t even known she had. “You look great!” I gushed as I circled around her for a better look.

“You too,” she replied with a frown. “Isn’t that the dress from-“ she let her statement hang in the air as I slowly nodded.

“I’m done letting my father dictate my choices,” I stated firmly. May smiled and took my arm.

“Well, shall we be off?” she asked. “I’ve never been somewhere where you need reservations,” she commented as we started following the directions we had been given.

“I have. We got invited to all sorts of fancy dinners with Hailey,” I replied as we turned a corner and found a nice-looking building with a balcony overlooking the ocean. The sign said ‘Bistro by the Beach’ and Mr. Briny was waiting outside with a broad smile.

                The captain walked up to us and lead us to the front door. “You girls look lovely,” he said. I beamed with pride at the compliment and floated on cloud nine for the remainder of the evening. It’s been a while since I experienced fine dining and was not disappointed.

                Eventually we said our goodbyes and told him we’d be challenging the Gym the next day. He suggested we stay one more night after our match and leave the following morning. Neither of us could see a flaw in the logic and agreed.

                After all the excitement of the day, my team and I were ready to crash for the night. After a final goodnight to May, I went to sleep, eager for my Gym Battle the next day. Little did I know at the time that tragedy would strike the next day.

 

End Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Aron. Those familiar with Alpha Sapphire will know that you can't get deep enough to get an Aron on your first visit to Granite Cave. That's why I used a repel while I visited Steven and came back once I had the mach bike.


	7. A Fight to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna prepares for her second Gym Battle, but something goes terribly wrong. 
> 
> Bit of a shorter Chapter than normal this time.
> 
> As always, thank you to Ethelthefrog who proofread for me. Check out their website at: https://ficlatte.com/

Chapter Seven

                I woke bright and early on the day of my challenge as I wanted to get some last-minute training in before my match. After getting ready and taking my hormones, I decided to bring Jackie with me to breakfast while letting the others sleep in. She tended to wake before everyone else and had been the least obtrusive the previous morning.

I was about to walk out the door when I remembered to text Jody to distract my father during my match. With that annoyance out of the way, the two of us went down to the kitchen and found Charlie and Toby setting up their omelet station. “Oi! Not there! Over there!” Charlie directed his Magmar. “It’s like you’re not even listening!” Toby snorted, causing a brief gout of flame to erupt from his nostrils. “Oh, don’t give me that attitude!” he growled affectionately. I stood back and watched until Charlie noticed me and waved me over. “Ah! Brianna! I half thought you weren’t going to show up,” he joked with a smile. “Come on, wash your hands and we can get started.”

                I spent the next hour learning various techniques to make an omelet like the ones Charlie made. It wasn’t like I didn’t know how to make one already, but he took it to a whole new level. He had me crack dozens of eggs until I could do it without getting egg shell in the pan every time. He’d give long winded explanations about how to manage the balance of spices and fillings. It was abundantly clear cooking was Charlie’s passion. Jackie was content to nibble on some berries Charlie set out for her on a nearby table so she wouldn’t get in the way.

                We kept quite busy as it seemed most locals came to the center for breakfast even if they weren’t trainers. I discovered that breakfast was free for trainers renting a room, but everyone else had to pay for their meal. Listening to Charlie and Toby’s banter was highly entertaining as they would get quite colorful in their banter when things got heated.

                May had come down for breakfast near the end of my lessons, while still in her pajamas. She decided to forgo the omelet for some scrambled eggs and hash browns. After finishing her meal, she brought up her plate and smiled at me. “Having fun?” she asked.

“Well, I decided I never want to be a cook in a busy Center,” I explained. I was exhausted by all the hard work.

“Well, when you’re done, meet me by the beach north of town and we’ll do some last-minute training before our match,” she suggested.

“Wait, before you go,” I said, stopping her before she could leave. “What’s the Box like for Pokémon, do you know?” May smiled and held out a Pokéball.

“As you know, when a Pokémon is caught while you have a full team they are sent to the Box. The Box is a dated term that used to refer to the large storage warehouses where Pokémon were kept in their balls when they weren’t in use.” I must’ve looked appalled by this explanation as she quickly assured me, “It’s not done like that anymore though. Pokémon are sent to reserves tailored to their natural environment and are cared for by the staff on hand. That answer your question?” I nodded my understand and May went back to her room.

                It wasn’t long before the rush slowed down, and Charlie pulled me aside with a trolley full of food. “You did good kid,” he complimented. “Go ahead and treat your team to a nice breakfast, you certainly earned it.”

“Thank you, Charlie. I really appreciate the lessons, and I think May and my team will too,” I responded as I pushed the cart back to my room. The rest of my team was just starting to wake up. Even Barnaby was stirred into action by the aroma of fresh cooked breakfast.

                I set out a plate for each of my Pokémon and sat with them to enjoy my own food. Charlie had made a massive spread of different fruits, eggs, hash browns, breakfast links and bacon. There was enough there that Jackie and Gale didn’t even feel the need to fight over who got the bigger share.

                I hadn’t seen Barnaby so enthusiastic and realized that it might be the secret to training him up a bit. I knew from my father, that a Slaking, despite being lazy and prone to loafing around, could be devastatingly powerful.

                Once everyone was finished and the dishes brought back downstairs, I gathered my team around me. “Alright, so while we were in the caverns, we caught an Aron. I’d like to see what he can do, so I’ll need to put one of your in the box,” I explained to them. I quickly added, “It’s like an ideal environment where you will be taken care of and won’t have to fight and – “ I trailed off as Barnaby slowly climbed onto my lap with a look of excitement in his eyes. I chuckled and pat him on his head. “I figured you’d want to take me up on that but wanted to offer everyone the choice.”

                I brought Barnaby downstairs and made the arrangements with the nurse to use the transfer station. I sent Barnaby to his life of leisure and withdrew my Aron, who I registered as Michael. I went back upstairs and gathered up my team. It was jut Penny who wanted to follow me outside of her Pokéball today, so I let everyone sit comfy in their balls.

                Penny and I went north to the beach where May told us to meet her and found her already training her team. Balton was practicing moving on land without getting beached so he’d be more versatile. Some water types could generate water streams to let them fight on land, while others like Wailmers could get around by other means like bouncing.

                As we got closer May took notice of us and walked over. “About time you got here, I can’t wait to see your secret Magikarp training method,” she teased.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You won’t find it so funny once I have a Gyarados!” I retorted as I let out my team, including my newest addition, Michael. That’s when it started to go very wrong.

                While the rest of my team were all stretching and getting ready for training, Michael started to snort and screech. He spun around wildly, clearly confused and angry. Evidently whatever reason was causing his earlier behavior in the cave was still affecting him. He locked his gaze on Gail and charged at her without a command.

                Penny leaped in and grabbed Gail before Michael could hit her and carried her off to the side before rushing back to try and subdue the rampaging Aron. For such a small Pokémon, he had a lot of power as when Penny tried to grab him, he swung her off and into the water.

                May called out to Leo to have him step in, but when he tried to land a kick, Michael dug underground to avoid being hit. While Leo looked for where his target had fled, my Aron burst from the ground behind him and slammed into his back. “Stop him!” I called out as the rest of my team, minus Zach leapt into action.

                As my team tried to pile on him and he continued to knock them off and ram his ironclad head into them, I realized something about Michael. He had already been weakened somehow when I encountered him, and his time in the Box must’ve allowed him to rest up. With that in mind, I decided to change up tactics. I tried calling him back to his ball, but each time I did, he’d dig underground.

                It seemed my efforts had drawn his attention as he turned and readied to charge at me. Dustin tried to subdue him with a wave of confusion, but all it did was cause him to ram into the little Ralts sending him tumbling down. Jackie kept dive bombing him over and over, but he didn’t even seem to notice it. Penny tried to siphon some of his excess energy, but nothing worked.

                Michael lowered his head and barreled towards my legs, I turned to run but stopped when I heard a loud squeal of pain. I turned and saw Gail and Michael tumbling in the side. Michael bashed his head over and over into Gail’s side until she stopped moving. Balton suddenly came soaring out of the water and landed right on top of my Aron, knocking him unconscious long enough for me to recall him.

                I rushed over to Gail and applied a potion, but it didn’t seem to be working. I held out her Pokéball and she was sucked inside. The ball stayed warm and red, so she was alive, barely. Images of Marco’s limp form rushed through my head as I ran back to the Pokémon Center. I nearly ran into Charlie who was on his way out as I hurried to the counter. “Help! Training accident! Please!” I pleaded as I thrust Gail’s Pokéball forward.

                The nurse set the ball in her station and frowned at the read out. She didn’t say a word as she took it into the back. I paced back and forth in the waiting room until May arrived. She gently guided me to a bench where my team were waiting for me. I hadn’t even had time to recall them before running to Center.

                It felt like hours that we sat there, waiting and worrying. Every so often, I’d get back up and start pacing until May brought me back to the bench. Penny leaned against me while Jackie perched on her shoulder. Archie sat on my lap, letting me pet him gently as I fretted. Dustin’s horn would periodically glow to show he was using his powers, I was fairly certain he was checking on Gail’s status.

                Presumably around noon, Charlie came over and set down a tray of food beside me. “I heard what happened,” he said quietly. “You should eat up…” I gave a forced smile and nod for Charlie’s benefit, which seemed to satisfy him as he wandered back to the kitchen a moment later. I picked at the salad beside me before giving up on it and feeding bits of it to my team.

                It was getting close to the time of my challenge, but I didn’t want to risk not being here when the nurse returned. May placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle rub. “I’ll go reschedule our matches, we can challenge Brawly another ti-“ I brushed her hand off with a sigh causing her to stop.

“I’ll check with the nurse to see if there is an update, and decide what to do then,” I said quietly as I stood up from the bench.

                I walked up to the counter and tapped the service bell. A short time later, the nurse came up from the back with a concerning amount of blood on her smock. Whatever questions I had intended to ask died in my throat as I stared at the red splatters. She followed my gaze and quickly slipped into the back before returning with clean clothes. “Your Zigzagoon has made it through the worst of it, I was just on my way up to tell you,” she informed me. I was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when her next words caused me to freeze. “Unfortunately, there were some complications.”

“What…what sort of complications?” I asked, fearing the worst.

“Her lungs collapsed from the blunt force trauma, and her ribs were broken. We were able to repair her ribs and refill her lungs, but…” she trailed off with a sigh. “Her lung capacity is severely diminished. She won’t be able to battle again. She’ll get winded playing too rigorously as well.”

“But… she’ll be ok right? She’s not going to die?” I tried to confirm. The nurse nodded and gave me a soft smile.

“She’ll live. I can have the paperwork filed to have her registered as a non battling companion if you’d like.” It was a nice offer, but it felt bittersweet all the same. I wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes and nodded. “She’ll have to stay overnight so we can make sure there are no further complications, but she can leave with you tomorrow. I can take you to see her now if you wish.”

                The nurse led me into a room in the back where Gail was hooked up to various machines and was laying very still. If it weren’t for the slow beeping of the heart monitor, I’d have thought she was dead. Carefully, I placed a hand on her side, feeling reassured by the warmth that still emanated from her furry body. The nurse checked on a few machines before leading me back out. “She’ll be awake by tonight. You’re staying here another night, correct?” She asked me.

“Yes, we were going to leave tomorrow morning with Mr. Briny,” I answered with a nod.

                The nurse led me back to the waiting room where May was keeping an eye on my team. I smiled slightly at them to try and reassure them. “She’s going to be ok,” I assured them. “She’s just sleeping now. We’ll be able to leave with her tomorrow.”

                Everyone seemed relieved by the reassurance, since they must not have heard what the nurse had told me. I took a deep breath and checked the clock, it was almost six. I hesitated for a brief moment but May put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. “Go, I’ll stay to keep an eye on her for you,” she insisted and gently shoved me towards the door. I nodded my thanks and recalled my team as I rushed towards the gym.

                We arrived with only a couple minutes to spare before my start time. The receptionist from before sighed in disappointment when she saw me. I rolled my eyes and let her lead me wordlessly to the arena. “Wait here until you’re announced,” she droned in a bored tone before walking back to her desk.

                After a few minutes a small speaker crackled to life above the door. “In the red corner, a challenge hailing from Littleroot Town! This young contender has already defeated Roxanne in a stunning display of skill! Please put your hands together for BRIIIIIAAAAANNNNAAA!!!” I almost was too stunned by the announcer’s attempt at hyping me up to catch my cue, but I managed to collect myself and walk out the door into the dimly lit arena.

There was a light shining directly on me as I walked towards the large boxing ring that dominated the room. The room was bordered by bleachers filled with more spectators than my previous Gym Battle, which left me a little nervous. I tried to show my uneasiness as I climbed up to the platform at the very clear and obvious red corner.

The light shifted from me and moved to another door as a hush came over the crowd as the announcer came over the speakers, “And in the White Corner, defending the Knuckle Badge from the would-be contender, the One! The Only! THE LEGENDARY BRAAAAAWWWLLLYYY!” Loud rock music started to play as the doors burst open revealing the blue-haired Gym Leader. He had a black and orange shirt on that hugged his muscles. It was a little distracting, but I managed to focus as he strutted towards the ring.

                He climbed up into the ring and raised his arm causing the crowd to burst into cheers before gesturing me over. Walked towards him where he towered over me. He had to be at least six feet tall. With a confident smile he held out his hand. I accepted his firm shake before we both went back to our corners.

                The music cut out and the announcer spoke again, “The rules for this battle will be a tag team match! Each trainer will choose two Pokémon to participate. Only one may be in the ring at a time except for a brief period following a tag in. Please select your fighters!”

                It was a fairly easy choice for me, knowing that Brawly favored fighting types. I sent out Dustin and Jackie and explained the rules to them as Brawly let out his Machop and Makuhita. Jackie fluttered around the ring excitedly, eager for her first match. I sighed as I thought about how Gail wasn’t going to get to have her first bout. I had intended to use her in the next gym in Mauville, but now she wouldn’t get her turn.

                I had to focus though as the bell rang signaling the start of the fight. Dustin stayed outside the ring for the time being while Jackie faced off against the Machop. “Hit em’ with a jab Riko!” Brawly called out. The bipedal Pokémon charged forward and thrust his muscled arm at Jackie who quickly flew to up into the air to avoid being hit.

“Aerial Ace!” I yelled out so I could be heard over the crowd.

                Jackie dive bombed down towards her adversary and slammed into him with her talons. He staggered under the assault of her feet and beak but started to swing his hands towards her. “Get out of there!” I yelled a second too late. She tried to slip away but he grabbed her by the leg and slammed her into the ground.

                My little Taillow tried to get back up, but the Machop was relentless. He seemed to be getting pumped up by the cheers of the crowd and kicked her into the corner where Dustin was standing. He reached in his small frail hand and managed to touch Jackie on the wing allowing him to come in. Riko didn’t even pay him any attention as he raised up his arms and…

                Dustin levitated Jackie over to me so I could treat her with a Potion while he turned his attention to the Machop. His horn glowed a vibrant red as cascading psychic energy emanated from him, catching Riko while he was grandstanding. I nearly laughed as the distracted Pokémon punched himself in the face, causing the crowd to go silent.

                Brawly’s Machop turned towards Dustin with an unholy glare. It snarled angrily as it charged towards him. My little psychic smirked: he actually smirked at the angry fighting type. With a blast of power, he caused the Machop to go flying back into the corner, slumping down to the mat.

The announcer started counting while Brawly tried to rouse his Pokémon. The muscly fighter managed to slap the hand of the Makuhita just before the count hit ten. With his teammate tagged in, he rolled under the ropes and passed out on the floor. The crowd went wild as the commentator stated, “As an active fighter remains in the ring, the fight will continue!”

“You can do it Lucas! Finish him off!” Brawly ordered while he tended to Riko.

The rotund little powerhouse didn’t waste any time barreling full tilt towards my tired Ralts. Dustin didn’t let that deter him though as he knocked back the Makuhita with a confusing assault of purple and yellow lights. The fighting type tried to get back up but Dustin wasn’t done yet, he took a deep breath and cried out in a soft wavering tone that seemed to make Lucas hesitate before Dustin finished him off with a final blast of psychic energy.

The crowd went absolutely crazy as the bell rang, signalling the end of the fight. I rushed into the ring and scooped up Dustin. Jackie flew over and landed on my shoulder, chirping excitedly at her teammate. “You both did wonderfully! I couldn’t be prouder!” I gushed with pride.

My good mood bottomed out though as I lamented that Gail wasn’t here to celebrate. With the shine taken off my win, I walked over to Brawly to accept my badge and hurried out before he could give some sort of speech.

I was just leaving the Gym when I bumped into May. “Oh, thank Arceus you’re done! Gail’s woken up but she’s getting riled and the nurse can’t calm her down!” May gasped while trying to catch her breath. My eyes widened and I ran past her back to the Center while May went into the Gym for her own match.

As soon as I entered the lobby, the nurse ushered me back to the small room Gail was in. She was wiggling in the restraints that held her down and a Chansey was trying to keep her still. I moved into her field of vision and knelt so she could see my face. “Gail, I’m here. It’s ok, you can relax now,” I whispered softly as I stroked her fur. Her breathing slowed each time I ran my hands through her fur and she stopped struggling against the restraints. “Things will be different, but you’re ok,” I choked out, trying to keep my tears from spilling out. Gail needed me to stay strong for her.

Gail tried to get back up to climb into my arms, but I gently pressed her back down. “You need to rest baby. You were hurt badly and you’re still healing,” I explained to her. “Rest now, we’ll be able to go tomorrow, ok?” She settled again and I stood up to speak to the nurse.

“She’ll need to stay here over night. We have a kennel that we’ll set her up in until tomorrow. Even after that though, she’ll need to take it easy,” she informed me as she handed me a clipboard. “Here are the forms to have her registered as an NCC. I’ve filled out most of the information, so you just need to read over the conditions and sign it. Once we’ve verified everything, we’ll switch her to a specialized Pokéball so she won’t count against your total.”

                I nodded my thanks and gave Gail a kiss on the forehead before they took her to the back where she could be better monitored. I made sure the nurse had my PokéNav number, filled out the forms quickly and went back to the Gym to catch the tail end of May’s match.

                Once I found my seat, I turned to the arena. By the looks of it, May was having a harder time than I did. She had elected to use Leo and Sally for her match, and the two of them were struggling with the Meditite Brawly was using. His other Pokémon was a Machop that was eagerly trying to get tagged in, but his teammate was not having any of that.

                The fight appeared to be at a stand still as every time Leo or Sally would try and attack, the Meditite would dodge out of the way as they could predict the incoming attacks. May seemed lost in thought while her two Pokémon bought time and held on. I was positioned to see the grin that crossed her face as she called out something I couldn’t hear.

                Sally waddled back to Leo with the Meditite chasing after them. She managed to reach Leo in time and tag him in. With a single motion, he scooped up Sally and tossed her right into the Meditite’s face causing her to release a large cloud of yellow spores all over her opponent. Almost instantly you could see the shift of battle as Sally rolled out of the ring and Leo rushed in to fight. Where before, he couldn’t land a hit, now the Meditite would freeze up as he tried to dodge and spasm briefly, preventing him from escaping.

                In a few more quick attacks, the Meditite fell down to the mat and the announcer started the count. He reached ten without Brawly’s Pokémon getting up and called out excitedly, “And May takes the win with an impressively creative strategy! Let’s hear it for May!”

                I hurried to the arena exit to catch May as she left. She seemed surprised to see me here and we moved off to the side to talk in private. “How’s Gail doing?” she asked quietly.

“She’s ok now,” I answered. “They are still going to keep her overnight to make sure she doesn’t over exert herself, but she should still be cleared to leave tomorrow.”

                The two of us walked back to the center together in companionable silence. With Gail out of the woods and my second badge collected, I had a lot to think about. Primarily, I had to decide what to do about Michael. Something was wrong with him and I was worried about letting him out again. I also needed to find the time to get Zach to fighting shape so he could at least train with us. As it was, the little Magikarp couldn’t do much but swim and flop about.

                When we arrived, we made sure our teams were recovered from their matches and went out to our rooms to have some quiet time. I had a plan in mind though and let Zach out in the bathtub before climbing in with him.

                I spent several hours massaging his muscles and moving his fins and tail around repeatedly. I had met the former Kanto champion, Lance at an event we were invited to. I had so many questions about dragons to ask him, and he was more than happy to share. He had explained to me that while wild Gyarados have a significant amount of power, they are difficult to train and that the best and most experienced trainers will evolve Magikarp instead. And while it’s more difficult to recreate the conditions required in a controlled environment, it wasn’t impossible.

                The basic idea he explained to me was that you had to stimulate their muscles and work with them frequently. The difficulty came with the fact that until they evolved, they could not survive out of water, so you needed to be in the water to do this. If you did it correctly, and established a bond between yourself and the Magikarp, they would evolve into the most loyal rage monster possible. Gyarados by nature are aggressive, but the ones trained this way will be completely tame for their trainer if nobody else.

                Once we were done, I dried off and got my team ready for bed. Jackie seemed confused by Gail’s absence. She was flying around the room and looking everywhere for her. I called her over and tried to explain to her what happened, and while she seemed to calm down, I wasn’t sure if she grasped the full scope of what it meant.

                I spent most of the night lying in bed, trying and failing to sleep. My mind kept going back to Michael bashing his head into Gail. I was seriously considering finding another arrangement for the angry little guy, but I didn’t want to abandon him like that. Hailey’s Nidoking had been much the same and had nearly been put down before Hailey stepped in and took over their training. If she could do it, so could I. With my resolve strengthened, I was able to relax enough to fall asleep.

                The next morning went much the same as the previous one. I took Jackie down with me to practicing cooking with Charlie. “You sure you want to do this right now kid?” he asked out of concern.

“I’m sure. I found a note under my door asking me to pick up Gail at ten. And honestly, I need the time to figure out how I’m going to explain to her why she won’t be able to train, or play too rough, or…” I trailed off as I fought back the tears. “She’s alive, that’s what’s important,” I reminded myself before continuing cut up various fruits and berries. Charlie gave me a skeptical look but didn’t push the issue further, though he did seem to be taking it easy on me.

                After breakfast, May and I gathered our teams and went down to the front desk to wait for Gail. The nurse went into the back and returned with a very tired looking Zigzagoon in her arms as well as a pure white Pokéball with Gail’s name on it. She’d also been given a simple collar with a small tag on it. She held the ball up to me and explained, “The ball designates her as an NCC. There are serious consequences if you use an NCC in battle, do you understand?”

“Of course,” I assured her. “I wouldn’t want her to get hurt worse by trying to make her fight.”

                The nurse nodded and handed my groggy little friend over to me. I held her gently and stroked her fur. She nuzzled into my arms as I took her new Pokéball and put it in my bag. I carried her out with me as we made our way back to the docks where Mr. Briny was waiting for us.

                He looked at Gail and frowned. “What happened?” he asked as he came over. We explained the events that occurred the previous day as we got settled onto the boat. “That’s a damn shame,” Mr. Briny commented as he gently stroked Gail. “I think you’ll take good care of her though.”

                After a few last-minute preparations, Mr. Briny took the boat out to sea. The trip to Slateport was triple the distance of our ride to Dewford. This meant that we’d be on the boat for a few days at least, depending on the weather. Mr. Briny assured us that he could handle anything the sea put in our way though, and I was inclined to trust him on that. The trip was mostly uneventful, though there was a storm on the last day which delayed our arrival in Slateport. True to his word though, Mr. Briny pulled through with ease and we arrived safely.

                The city was around the same size as Rustboro, though it was less metropolitan in nature. It was more open and airier, without the same sort of skyscrapers that dominated the Rustboro skyline. The largest building or rather, cluster of buildings was our destination: the shipyard.

                Before we left, we got the briefcase from Mr. Briny. He smiled as he announced, “Well, we’re here girls. It’s been an honest pleasure meeting you. If you find yourselves in the neighbourhood, feel free to stop by my cabin.” We each gave him a quick hug and made our way into the city proper.

                On our way to the shipyard, we stopped by a post office and mailed the supplements to Jody. I gave her a quick text to let them know they were on their way, as well as one to Mr. Stone to let him know we’d arrived.

                Gail had recovered a fair bit on the ride here and had taken to riding on my shoulder, much like Penny used to. Since the city was more open, I was able to have Penny walking alongside us. She spent most of the time alternating between glaring at Gail and sighing in resignation. The little fuzz ball was eagerly looking around the streets and paying special attention to the food stands. I giggled and we made a quick stop to grab some food, which I shared with Gail and Penny.

                Eventually we reached a large fenced gate that lead into the yard. A security guard waited in a booth next to the road. I stepped forward and held up the briefcase. “I’ve been asked by Mr. Stone to deliver this to Captain Stern,” I explained and made sure he could see the Devon Corp logo on the side.

                The security guard checked his computer and nodded. “Alright, you’re in the system. However, Mr. Stern isn’t on site at the moment, so you should check with his assistant to see what you should do with the parts,” he instructed us as he opened the gate. “The main building is down the pathway to the left. It’s the big office building over there,” he said as he pointed to where we needed to go.

                May and I wandered down the small road, looking around in amazement as various trucks drove by and workers went about the tasks. The inside of the offices was equally impressive with its modern architecture mixed with industrial materials.

                We were directed upstairs to an office on the top floor where a thin man with balding hair met us in a waiting room. “We’re so glad that you made it ok, especially given the previous attempts to steal the parts,” he said while he shook our hands. “There’s only one small problem,” he cringed. “Captain Stern insisted that he wanted the parts as soon as they arrived, and that they could only be delivered directly to him…”

“And he’s not here,” I finished. He nodded and sighed while rubbed his head.

“Right, he’s at the Ocean Museum. If you could be bothered to deliver these to him there, you can use these passes to view the museum for free.” He handed us a pair of tickets with a logo of a dolphin on it. I looked over at May and smiled. ”Want to go see a museum?” I asked with a chuckle.

“Well, how could I turn down free tickets,” she replied.

                We backtracked to the entrance and followed the directions I looked up on my PokéNav. It wasn’t difficult to find the Museum but as we neared the entrance, I saw a familiar face leave the building. It was the thief from before, the one who tried to steal the parts in Rustboro. It seemed that Team Aqua had beaten us here.

End Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Gail didn't faint. I boxed her and Barnaby without using them much. It made sense given the narrative to set things up this way. I liked Gail too much though to not keep her around in some capacity for the story.
> 
> Another note, I mashed up some of the gym trainer fights and Brawly's then split them into both May and Brianna's fights. The Machop was a battle girl that got a really good hit in on Jackie and brought her super low. The Meditite was also a battle girl that was frustrating me because they kept using Detect and were taking forever to beat. Other than that, Dustin swept the Gym pretty handily.


	8. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna and May learn more about Team Aqua before starting on their way to Mauville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late posting, still need to get this proofread. Posting initial draft and will update when it's been edited. 
> 
> Still posting it over on https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/nuzlocke_forum/mature-ish-journey-to-myself-an-alpha-sapphire-run-t34611.html There are lots of other great Nuzlocke Runs there as well.

Chapter Eight

 

                Somehow, Team Aqua had beaten us to Slateport. They were still after the parts, it seemed. I was becoming intensely curious about what the big deal was, but I didn’t have time to worry too much about it.

                I pulled May into an alleyway and held up my finger to silence her protests. “Quiet, Team Aqua is here. I just saw the guy from Rustboro come out of the museum,” I whispered to her as I peeked out from around the corner. “They must’ve found out where the briefcase was going and decided to wait for it.” Gail chattered nervously in my ear while she sat on my shoulder.

“Well, let’s do the smart and responsible thing and call the police,” May insisted while giving me a pointed look. “We don’t need to get involved any further.”

                Admittedly she had a point, but if Team Aqua was in the museum, Captain Stern could’ve been in trouble. I wasn’t going to stand by and wait for the police to show up. There’d be no way of knowing if they’d even still be there when the police arrived. I was just about to come up with an excuse for why I should get involved when I noticed the thug coming towards us. Straight towards us.

                I backed away from the corner and looked down the alley for a way out. “I think he spotted me, we should get out of here,” I warned May. Unfortunately, it didn’t appear as if the Alley lead anywhere. There was a solid brick wall at the end of it. I tried turning to lead us out of the entrance and towards the market, but the grunt was already there. Gail hissed at him and prepared to jump down, but I placed a hand on her head. “No Gail, you can’t fight. You’d only get hurt…” I told her sadly.

                He was wearing a plain leather jacket and blue jeans instead of the ridiculous get up from before. He was staring at the briefcase in my hand, but he made no move to grab a Pokéball. He stepped forward slowly but stopped when I reached for Penny’s ball. He held up his hands and stared right at me. “Look kid, I’m not here to fight. I actually came to warn the good Captain about my boss’ plan,” he stated with a sigh.

“Why should I trust you?” I demanded but held off on sending out a Pokémon. “Last time I saw you, you had kidnapped Mr. Briny’s Wingull!” He sighed and looked down at his feet before speaking up.

“Honestly, I don’t blame you for doubting me. I’ve done a lot of bad things in the name of the cause. I thought it was worth it but… I joined Team Aqua to help the Pokémon of the sea. The oceans are being polluted and tainted by the meddling of humans. The Boss wants to return the world to a more natural state with lots of pure clean water! How can anyone say that’s not a noble cause?” He paused and stared up at the sky. “I was told to get those parts by any means necessary, or to not come back at all. I was desperate. That’s why I took the Wingull. I realized while I sat in that jail cell that we’ve lost sight of why we’re doing this. That’s why I warned Captain Stern.”

                He continued to stare at the ground with a defeated air before I took pity on him. “Put your arms down, I’m not going to attack you,” I assured him. I fished through my bag to find the slip the HFP Agent had given me in the hospital. Sure enough, there was his phone number on it. I copied the number to a scrap piece of paper and handed it to the man. “Call this number if you want to stop them. This is the HFP Agent I spoke with after the last time we met.” He took the number and nodded.

“I will. There’s still a lot of good that could be done, but not like this; The Boss has gone too far,” he said as he turned around. “Looks like the Captain is making his way back to the Shipyard, you should probably meet him there. The Boss will still be headed to the museum.”

                The man, whom I was having second thoughts about, started to head out of the alley when I called out to him. “Wait, I don’t even know your name. I’ve just been thinking about you as ‘That Thug’. But I think I’ve misjudged you.”

“The name’s Taylor, thanks for hearing me out. Good luck on your challenge kid, and try to stay out of trouble,” he told me with a smile.

“Only if you do,” I joked weakly as I watched him walk away.

                I looked over at May who was watching me carefully. “You’ve been awfully quiet,” I pointed out as we started making our way back to the Shipyard. “Ped for your thoughts?” I asked as I tried to calm down my agitated Zigzagoon.

“Nothing…” May answered, as she turned her attention back to the sidewalk.

                The sky had started to darken, so by the time we reached the Shipyards it looked like it was almost nighttime. I’d heard it was normal for storm clouds to gather like this in the coast regions of Hoenn. Sometimes they’d bring the promised thunder and torrential downpours, but others they’d pass by without a single drop falling. May kept giving wary glances to the sky as we walked but remained quiet.

                We were waved past the gates and, once again, directed to the main offices to meet with Captain Stern. He was up in his office this time, though his assistant was nowhere to be seen. I was a little surprised by the Captain’s appearance. I had expected a gruff burly man with a beard and a no nonsense look on his face; what I wasn’t expecting was a thin man with thick round glasses in constant danger of falling off his clean-shaven face. He wasn’t smiling, but from the lines around his eyes, I got the impression he normally did.

                After a few minutes of May and I standing at the edge of his office, he finally looked up from his paperwork and noticed us. He jumped slightly as papers scattered out of his hand. “Ah!” he yelped before taking a deep breath, “Ah, you’re just a couple of girls… how’d you even get in…” he trailed off as his eyes drifted to the case in my hand. “You’re the ones Mr. Stone sent! Come in come in, I’m so glad you finally made it!”

                He guided us over to a table and took the briefcase from me before slowly opening it by entering a long and complicated passcode. I frowned as something seemed off. “We were here before, but your assistant told us to meet you at the museum and deliver the part there,” I explained while giving a concerned look to May who seemed just as on edge.

“Now why would he do that? My explicit instructions were that if the part arrived while I was gone to place them in the safe and wait till I returned,” he answered absently as he clicked open the container and pulled out a rectangular block of metal and blinking lights. Gail hopped off my shoulder and sniffed at the device carefully before sneezing and running back up my arm. That little bit of exercise seemed to be enough to tire her out though and she clung to me tightly.

                It was like loud bells started to ring in my head as something clicked into place. May seemed to have reached the same conclusion as me as we shared a concerned look. “Captain Stern, sir, I think we might have a problem-“ I started to say before I was cut off by the literal warning bells that started to ring throughout the building as the ground shook and a loud boom echoed outside. “Oh no…” I whispered as I released Penny from her Pokéball and locked the door. The grass type snorted at the loud noise and gave me this frustrated look that made it clear she was disappointed I was in trouble again. With a resigned sigh she took a position in front of me. May also let out Leo who stood next to Penny.

We kept a close watch on the door but keeping out of the way. Captain Stern’s office was big, but if we did get into a fight, there wouldn’t be much space to work with. Sparing a glance back at the Captain who was clutching the briefcase tightly, I gave him a confident grin. “We can handle this sir, though you should probably know-“ I didn’t get to finish what I was saying as the door slowly swung open and the assistant stepped in wearing the Team Aqua uniform. He wasn’t alone as he had a friend in the same ridiculous outfit.

                Captain Stern watched his most-likely former assistant with a shocked expression. “Jeffery! What’s going on here? You’re working with those terrorists aren’t you!” he accused.

“Terrorist is such an ugly word Captain, we prefer, visionaries,” Jeffery replied with a cocky grin. “Now hand over the case and nobody has to get hurt.” Captain Stern clutched the briefcase closer to his chest and backed up against the wall but didn’t respond. “Very well, I’ll just take it from you,” Jeffery snarled as he stomped forwards.

                Penny and Leo stood in his way causing him to stop short. “Move your Pokémon, brats, before we have to break them,” the thug snarled.

“Get lost you jerk,” I yelled at Jeffery. “You’re not going to get that part if I have anything to say about it!”

“I’ve called the police too!” May announced, holding up her PokéNav.

                Jeffery snarled and backed up before tossing out a Pokéball. His buddy followed his lead and the two of them released a pair of red and dark blue fish with orange spikey fins. The two creatures flopped around helplessly on the floor. I tried to stifle a snicker and Penny didn’t even bother trying. “Really? Fish in an office?” I taunted. “Penny, drain them!” The laughing green lizard managed to compose herself long enough to raise up her arms. Her eyes glowed brightly as she siphoned energy from the two flopping fish that promptly became still.

                Our opponents growled in frustration and recalled their Pokémon. I had thought that would be it, but Jeffery let out a Zubat with a confident smirk. “Try dealing with this! Tempest! Leach life!” The little purple bat swooped down and latched onto Penny and sunk their teeth into her neck. She scrambled and flailed trying to get the blood sucker loose. I was about to try and recall her when Leo jumped in and shoulder-checked Tempest with a burst of fire that erupted from his feathers.

                Penny managed to escape from the bite of the Zubat and slipped back closer to me as Leo squared off with our remaining opponent. The orange and yellow bird blazed with fire as he kicked and pecked at the little bat, but he couldn’t get a solid hit in. Just when he seemed like he was about to get the upper hand though, Tempest let loose a screeching cry causing my ears to ring painfully. Leo seemed to be particularly disoriented by it as he ran straight into a wall and fell over.

                I looked down at my weakened Grovyle and frowned. She wasn’t in any shape to fight so I sent out Dustin who took a few seconds to assess the situation then stared at the Zubat hovering above him. “Finish this quick, Dustin!” I called out to my diminutive team member. Apparently, he took my words to heart as he enveloped the bat in purple energy and slammed them hard into the ground. I waited to see if Tempest would get back up, but they seemed to be down. “Good work!”

                As the grunt gathered up his Zubat, his companion attempted to lunge at me. Penny was about to intercept him when we all froze at the sound of clapping emanating from the hallway outside. “I had assumed Taylor was just an incompetent buffoon before, but now it’s clear he was just out matched,” rumbled a deep growly voice. The towering man that spoke walked into the room with a clear authority in his gait. “Well done kid, I’m impressed,” he commented as he locked eyes on me. He had an X shaped scar that dominated his face as well as a thick well-groomed beard. His wetsuit was open in the front showing off his hairy chest and toned muscles.

                Dustin’s horn started to glow, but the mysterious newcomer just glared at him until he backed down. I’d never seen a Pokémon intimidated by a human like that before. It was clear that our new enemy was no ordinary trainer. “The case, Captain Stern,” he commands.

                There was no argument, no pleading, just the briefcase we travelled all the way from Rustboro with being handed over. I wanted to try and stop him but was too terrified to intervene. Something about this man left me shaking in my boots. “Because I like you, I’m going to give you a very generous offer, kid. Join us,” he said holding out his free hand.

“Why would I join a bunch of thugs like you!” I snarled, having found some of my courage once more. He chuckled a deep booming laugh and pat me on the head.

“You sure are something. I’ll tell you why though. We aren’t thugs, we are true believers in the proper world order. Too long have the seas been tamed by mankind. Now just anyone can travel across those majestic waves. These new ocean liners and oil rigs and other man-made metal monstrosities pollute the beautiful waters of our world!” He paused as he glared over at the Captain. “People like him make it easier! But I will return the world to a primal ocean where the strong are rewarded and the Pokémon of the sea can coexist with us peacefully instead of being trampled down by the industrial machine!” He leaned in close to me and grinned at Gail who was, despite her tired state trying to swipe at him. “Join me, and with the power I will attain, I will give you what you so desperately desire. I know who you are ‘Ms.’ Morgan,” he whispered quietly. “I can make you whole so that none would ever doubt you or your strength.”

                I gasped as I looked over at him. He had to be lying, I couldn’t believe what he said. Yet something about his tone suggested he at least believed what he was saying. My mouth opened and closed like a gasping Magikarp as I briefly considered his words. He could fix me. He could make me the girl I was always meant to be. I almost considered it before I remembered what these people had been doing.

                I grinned and whispered into his ear, “Not on your life asshole.” I pulled back and sent out Archie who took one look at this villain and took a deep breath, waiting for my command. “You’re just a monster who takes what they want to get what they want and doesn’t care who they hurt in the process! I will NEVER join you!” I yelled at him.

                He looked at my Whismur and chuckled. “I really like you kid, so I’ll let you think about it. If you reconsider my offer, let me know when we next meet. I have a feeling we’ll cross paths again. For now...” he trailed off as he looked out the window to see police car circling the building. “I think this is my cue to leave.” He nodded to me before sauntering out of the office with his two thugs in tow.

                We all breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone. I turned to Captain Stern and rushed over to him. “Are you ok?” I asked the clearly shaken man. “He got away with the part… I’m really sorry I couldn’t stop him,” I sighed.

                To my surprise, the Captain’s heavy breathing was interrupted by a chuckle. “He got the case, but not the part,” he said as he pulled a painting from the wall behind him and revealed a safe. “I put it in there before they came in.” May and I started laughing despite the harrowing experience we just had and settled down into a pair of chairs. “I appreciate you girls being willing to stand up for me though.”

                I recalled Dustin and Penny while we tried to calm ourselves down. I gently stroked Gail to soothe her until the Police arrived lead by a familiar face. Agent Thomson leveled a steely look at me, but he seemed more resigned than upset by my presence. “Why is it that I’m not surprised to find you here Ms. Morgan. You’re very lucky you have friends in high places,” he sighed.

“It’s not like I go looking for trouble!” I protested, causing May to give me a disbelieving look. “Ok maybe I do jump in a little too eagerly, but I’m not just going to stand by!”

                Agent Thomson held up his hand, “That’s enough. You’re not in trouble despite my own personal feelings on the matter. Like I said, you have friends in high places. I just need your statements about what occurred. He pulled out a small note pad and nodded for us to start.

                Captain Stern put up his hand quickly, “I’d like to begin if it’s all the same.” He pulled out the device from his safe and set it on the table. “I ordered this experimental computer from the Devon Corporation in the spring. It is meant to be the heart of the newest submarine I am developing. It should be capable of mapping the entire ocean floor with perfect precision from anywhere in the country. It’s the only scanner of its kind and the most powerful one ever built.”

                Agent Thomson held up a hand, “Please keep it to the facts as to what happened please.”

“Sorry,” Stern apologized before continuing. “I was at the Museum taking my break as I often do when a young man in a jacket approached me. He told me he was a member of Team Aqua and that he wanted to warn me that his leader intended to attack the Museum to steal parts that were being delivered to me there. I didn’t understand why they were planning to attack there but still, made my way back to the Shipyard where I met these two lovely ladies.”

                It was our turn to explain, though May let me handle it while she sat back applying a potion to Leo. “Mr. Stone asked us to deliver the part here after the ah… incident in Rustboro. We ran into the same man that spoke to Captain Stern and he told us the same thing. After we made our way back here, Team Aqua attacked, took the empty briefcase and escaped,” I explained carefully. “Their leader was here too; he said his name was Archie.” My little Whismur perked up at hearing his name but I pat him on the head to calm him down.

                Agent Thomson scowled as he considered our words and wrote down a few notes. “I see,” he mused before giving me a level look. “I received a phone call a few moments ago from one Taylor Jefferson claiming to be a member of Team Aqua, said a girl in a white hat referred him. That was you wasn’t it?” It was obvious he knew, but I nodded anyways. “Thank you, I suppose it’s pointless to remind you to stay out of HFP business, but all the same, be careful.”

                Once the police were gone, Captain Stern thanked us again and personally escorted us out of the Shipyards after getting our numbers. We made our way to a small café down the street where we sat to get some rest. “Well that was fun,” I joked half-heartedly. “And hey I didn’t get in trouble this time! This calls for celebration!” I called over the waiter and ordered a couple slices of chocolate cake.

“You just attract trouble, don’t you?” May accused. “Well at least we don’t have the parts anymore, so no more running into those nutjobs.” I nodded my agreement as we quietly ate some cake and looked out at the heavily-overcast sky.

“Do you think it’ll rain?” I asked May while I fed a few berries to Gail. May observed the clouds before shaking her head.

“If it was going to rain it’d have done so by now,” she answered. “It’ll pass over soon; we should be good to keep going to Mauville. It’ll take us a bit to get there though.”

                We finished our food and started making our way to the north gate of Slateport. It was a large arch with a map posted to one side. It showed that Mauville was about a three day walk unless we could get bicycles and take the cycling route. Since that wasn’t an option, we planned a spot on the map where we’d make first camp.

                As we walked the clearly marked path, I kept darting my eyes up towards the sky, not liking the look of the clouds. I had let Penny out to walk with us, and both her and Gail were on edge. It could have been the recent encounter we had, but I had a feeling they were aware of something we weren’t. I looked over  at May and we shared a look. It was clear she was starting to doubt her assessment as well.

                We started to keep an eye out for somewhere we could hunker down for the seemingly imminent storm. Most of the trees wouldn’t provide much coverage and we wouldn’t reach the land bridge that ran under the cycling route until the end of the day at least.

                The downpour started with the crack of thunder as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. Gail squeaked in alarm and tried to burrow into my jacket. I quickly unzipped it and let the little fuzzball climb inside. Penny grumbled in annoyance and I decided to take pity on her and recall her to her ball so she wouldn’t get wet. I looked down at Gail and held up her pearly white Pokéball for her to see. “I could recall you as well, you’d stay nice and dry in there,” I offered. Her only response was to just burrow deeper into my jacket. I winced a little as her tiny claws lightly scratched me but managed a smile for her as May and I started to run to try and find some shelter.

                As the rain got heavier and heavier, soaking us through our clothes and making my makeup run I looked over at May and giggled, “So glad the storm clouds passed us, aren’t you May?”

“Oh, shut it and keep looking!” she retorted. I just continued snickering while we ran. We eventually encountered an unexpected sight. A ramshackle looking house nestled in the tree line with a flickering light inside. I pointed it out to may and smirked.

“Any port in a storm,” I jokingly suggested. May nodded though and started booking it towards the door.

                The two of us pushed in through the door, entering an eerily empty room. The only light we could see was a single dying candle on the low table in the middle of the room. There was a fireplace against the one wall which I immediately attempted to start a fire in while May looked around for signs of the owner. “Hello!” she called out, though it seemed pointless to do so since there were no other doors besides the one, we came in.

                I managed to get a small fire going so we were able to dry off quickly enough, and it was warm, so we were as comfortable as we could be on the hard floor. I checked the clock on my PokéNav, but it didn’t seem to be working. “May, is your PokéNav working?” I asked her as I tried to access my Nav again.

“No… it’s just giving me static,” she said as she fiddled with hers. “Must be the storm,” she reasoned before gesturing for me to turn around. I followed her lead and quickly changed into my borrowed pjs. Gail was reluctant to leave my jacket until I got her close enough to the fire that she curled up next to it without further objections.

“I keep forgetting to buy new pajamas,” I commented once we turned around. May giggled as she laid out her wet clothes by the fire to dry.

“We’ll have to remember in Mauville then,” she suggested. I nodded and the two of us sat by the fire, holding our hands out towards the warm glow.

                We waited for hours for the storm to let up with no end in sight. It was pitch black outside and still no sign of the owner. Somehow the candle was still lit despite looking like it was on its last legs the entire time we rested by the fire. Not wanting to brave the storm again, the two of us decided to try and get some sleep. I unrolled my sleeping bag and let out most of my team to get some shut eye. Zach and Michael had to stay in their balls, but Penny, Dustin, Jackie and Archie all curled up with Gail and me. I muttered a sleepy goodnight to May before drifting off.

                There was a loud boom of thunder that seemed to be coming from under the house, shaking the floorboards and causing all of us to jolt awake. Penny hissed in anger and glared around her while Dustin stared at the space under the table with an odd look. Jackie started fluttering about and Archie held Gail who was shaking in fear.

“What was that?” I demanded as we heard the crack of thunder beneath us once more.

“No idea…” May commented slowly.

                A slow-moving fog began to creep up beneath the table as the candle and fireplace both went out. There was a soft yellow light emanating from the floorboards as a voice echoed through the house. “You have trespassed on forbidden land!” bellowed the angry sounding man. “If you wish to leave her alive, you must face my dastardly band!” The floor boards began to lift revealing a foggy tunnel leading underground. “Once you have faced their challenges three! Only then will you be free!”

                The voice cut out, but the opening in the floor stayed open. We quickly got dressed and checked the front door, but it was locked and so were the windows. Even Leo’s fire attacks didn’t affect them. The two of us shared a look and glanced at the floor. “Only one way out it seems…” May muttered.

“Then let’s make them regret this, whoever they are,” I suggested as I ventured down into the tunnel with May close behind.

End Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter this time. The structure lent itself well to the shorter length.


	9. Into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna and May face a sinister trap before continuing their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ethelthefrog for proofreading. Check out their site at fictlatte.com.
> 
> You can also find this story on the Nuzlocke Forums: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/nuzlocke_forum/mature-ish-journey-to-myself-an-alpha-sapphire-run-t34611.html
> 
> Sorry for the late posting.

Chapter Nine

                The tunnel was dimly lit by actual torches that lined the walls. Aside from those there were no discernable features of the passageway to mark our progress. Gail had burrowed into my jacket and had somehow managed to fall back to sleep in there so I was trying not to disturb her rest. The further we went underground the more antsy May seemed to get. She kept looking around nervously and holding herself tight. We must have been traveling for an hour when May stopped me by placing a hand on my shoulder and pointed down the hall. “See that? There’s light, but there’s someone blocking it,” she said in a halting voice as she reached for Leo’s ball.

“Or something, woOooOOoo,” I teased while I recalled everyone but Dustin.

“Stop that!” May complained and started pacing the hall. She seemed perturbed by something, but I was not sure what. I looked down to my Ralts and pointed down the hall. “Think you could get a read on whoever that is from here?” I asked him.

                While Dustin focused on trying to see who was ahead, I placed a hand on May’s shoulder and asked, “Are you ok? You seem… frazzled.” May let out a shuddering breath as she hugged herself.

“I don’t like tight spaces so much, it’s a mild case of claustrophobia,” she explained.

“You seemed to handle Granite Cave well,” I pointed out, a little confused.

“Like I said, mild case. Granite cave while enclosed was spacious enough inside that it didn’t bother me. This tunnel is really tight and there’s only one way to go and it’s deeper underground and –“ I cut off her rambling with a hug and a smile.

“We’ll be fine,” I assured her. “We’ve both got great teams and will get out of here together.” May’s shoulders eased as her breathing calmed and she nodded to me.

                Dustin pat the side of my leg to get my attention and gestured down the hall. “I cannot establish a strong enough connection from this far away and by the time we are close enough they will certainly see us,” he explained telepathically.

                I sighed and turned back to May, “Dustin says that he can’t get a clear read on whoever’s down there. We’re just going to have to go and face them.” She nodded slowly and tried to put on a brave face as we started making our way towards the figure.

                As we approached, we were able to make out more details about the person. They appeared to be wearing a dark robe the covered most of their body. A mask that looked like a Gyarados obscured their face. They stood completely still until we were only ten feet from them. “Go no further paltry peasant! Face me and it won’t be pleasant. But if you wish to run along free, you will have to battle me!” The voice belonged to a young woman, though she seemed to be trying to make her voice sound deeper and more menacing.

                Dustin who was still out stepped forward as I observed the strange girl in front of us. “You want a battle? Fine, you can have one!” I challenged. The masked figure nodded and sent out a small green blob with a feather on its head. Checking my Pokédex revealed it to be a Gulpin, a poison type. May stepped back trying to stay out of the way and focused on remaining calm.

“So be it, you have chosen your fate! No backing out now, it is too late!” The woman said trying to stifle a giggle. “Now Lola, show ‘em what you got! When we are done they won’t be doing so hot!”

                The round green Pokémon sucked in a deep breath as if preparing to spit up a wad of phlegm. As they made disgusting gurgling noises, I realized that was exactly what they were doing. “Dustin, quick use –“ My command was cut off as the Gulpin spit up a massive ball of purple sludge right at my slow moving Ralts. He was hit clear on the face and began flailing around in pain.

                I winced and recalled him until I could spare a moment to treat his injury. I was not confident enough in the structure of the tunnel to use Archie as he might bring the walls down. Penny did not have a strong match up against poison types, and my other options were not the greatest. I almost considered using Michael, but after the last time I was hesitant to bring him out now. Which left me with one viable option, as difficult as she would find it, Jackie could likely make short work of the Gulpin.

                I let out my Taillow who immediately made a noise of complaint about the tight tunnel but when she noticed Lola, she let out an angry chirp. “We’ll make this quick Jackie, I know you don’t like being underground. Take it out with a Steel Wing!”

                Jackie nodded as she began circling the Gulpin in tight circles before her wings glowed with a silvery light and she dive bombed the poison type, slashing them with her wings. “Again!” I called out. Jackie swooped down once more; she was too fast for the slow moving Gulpin to hit with their poisonous spit. Each strike seemed to be filled in by the gelatinous mass that made up the Pokémon, but they seemed to be wearing out.

                Eventually after repeated strikes, the Gulpin slumped over as Jackie landed on my shoulder. I gave her a congratulatory pat. I spared a glance to May who was starting to breathe rather heavily before turning my attention back to our adversary.

The masked person had recalled their Gulpin and stepped aside. “Well done, you’ve passed the first test. But be warned, you still must face the rest. Enter the Chamber of Trials and face them with skill. If you wish to escape you must survive the Master’s will. Two more remain that you must defeat. And only then the Master you will meet.” She through something at the ground and a puff of smoke erupted at her feet, clogging the narrow tunnel. Jackie flapped her wings and managed to clear the air, but the woman was gone. I was started to get frustrated but tried not to let it show as I encouraged May to follow me into the light.

We entered a large open room with high ceilings and what appeared to be a forest inside. It was well lit by something, but the whole room was filled with a thick fog that made it hard to see much. Fortunately, after exiting the tunnel, May was able to calm herself down. “Sorry about that,” she apologized. I waved my hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it, we all have our fears. Let’s just focus on getting out of here. She said there were two more people we had to face as well as their Master,” I reiterated.

“So, we just find them, beat them and get the heck out of here, right?” May said with a smile. I nodded and after tending to Dustin’s injuries, we started making our way into the forest.

                The trees were tightly packed to create corridors with walls of thick branches and evergreen needles. It made it impossible to cut across the barriers in most places. Sometimes we would see movement in the fog, but as we tried to approach, it would vanish.

                I was more than a little annoyed and lost after a half hour of wandering the winding paths. I had tried sending Jackie up to fly over the trees and scout a way out, but she couldn’t see well enough to navigate through them in the fog. “Whoever built this place is a jerk of the highest caliber,” May complained as she kicked a rock against a tree trunk. “If I find them, I’m going to…” she trailed off as she pointed ahead. There was a shadow in the mist. They were very short, probably no taller than a six-year-old. Whoever it was, they were walking in circles around a clearing.

                We carefully and quietly snuck forward hoping to get a better look. We managed to hide behind a rock near the opening in the trees. “I’m bored,” whined a child’s voice. “Where are the trainers? I want to battle, Dad said we’d get to battle.” The little boy, judging by the voice was wearing the same dark robes as the girl before and had a mask of a yellow and black bug Pokémon on.

“Ninjask,” May said, supplying me with a name for the mask. I nodded and pulled out Penny’s Pokéball. May shook her head and grabbed her own ball. “I got this one,” she said, her expression making it clear she was not happy about this situation.

                We stepped out, with May in the lead. The boy turned to look at us and jumped excitedly. “Yes, yes! Yes! I mean… You have beaten my ally; you should be proud. But passing further will not be allowed. The secret of the Chamber you will only glean, if the defeat of my team you have seen!” he rushed out his clearly practiced lines and tossed out a little bug Pokémon I remember seeing near Rustboro. A Nincada, which I realized must be related to the Ninjask mask.

                May sent out her Shroomish, Sally and grinned at the boy. “Last chance kid, give it up. You can’t beat me I’ll… uh… rup…ture…” she frowned while I snickered.

“Might want to leave the rhyming to the crazy mask wearing weirdos,” I joked. May shot me a glare and turned back to the kid’s Nincada.

“Whatever let’s just do this. Sally use Mega Drain!” The little Shroomish waddled forward and glared at her enemy. She was puffing herself up to attack when the Nincada rushed forward and swiped at her. She managed to jump back in time but only barely. The disruption put her on the defensive as she had to keep avoiding the swipes and bites of the bug type.

“Go Roxie!” called the boy as his Pokémon pressed the attack.

                Roxie had backed Sally up against a tree and was moving in for a final swipe with their claws when the mushroom-like Pokémon stopped and stood their ground. I thought she was crazy but when I looked over at May, there was no concern in her eyes. Sally let the Nincada charge in before she swiftly side stepped and let the bug crash into the tree. She quickly closed the distance and siphoned her opponent’s energy, knocking them out.

                The boy stood there seemingly confused by the outcome as he recalled his Pokémon. “You beat my Roxie, but it’s not over yet. Prepare to face the scariest Geodude you’ve ever met!” He let out his next contender and I knew the rock type would fair no better against Sally. Within seconds, Sally had drained the Geodude leaving them unconscious on the ground.

“Is that all of them then?” May asked impatiently.

                The boy nodded with a loud sigh and then as if reading from a script said, “You’ve beaten the battle of rocky ground. I must now tell you where the clue is found. Follow the path marked with red rope. Then defeat the last of us, it’s your only hope. Once done you shall face the master, but be warned, for that will spell disaster.” With a last unenthusiastic laugh, he dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared.

                May and I glanced at each other and started giggling. “This is almost a little sad, don’t you think?” May commented as we made our way.

“Obviously this is someone’s twisted idea of a joke,” I said trying to subdue my laughter. “It is kind of funny though.”

                We soon came upon a fork in the path. There were three options, each marked with a different color rope. Following the clue we were given, we followed the red path at each junction we crossed. It wasn’t long before we reached another clearing where another cloaked figure stood waiting.

                She, for she was clearly an adult woman, judging by the needlessly tight-fitting robe, was wearing a Hitmonchan mask. “Welcome challengers, you have come so far. But you shall not overcome this star!” She struck a ridiculous pose as she held out her Pokéball. “Defeat me in battle is what you must do, if you desire the most valuable clue!” After one more dramatic pose, she tossed out her ball, revealing a Meditite.

“I got this,” I assured May as I let out Penny. If my Pokémon was still frustrated with the mess we had gotten in again, she didn’t show it. She merely snorted and looked at her opposition.

                Penny made the first move, slicing her opponent with dizzying speed and precision. The Meditite took the hit but it slammed its palm into Penny’s side causing her to twitch and spasm. She tried to pursue as it backed off, but she fell to one knee and groaned in pain. “Penny!” I yelled, immediately withdrawing her.

“Good work Cecil, you’re the best! You’re leagues above all the rest!” the cloaked woman cheered.

                I considered my options, I could send out Jackie, but her visibility in the air was limited with the fog, and she might run into a tree. I decided that Dustin, despite being a bit more tired would be a better choice and sent him out.

                He immediately sprang into action and let out a wavering cry that caused the Meditite to hesitate as Dustin attempted to subdue them psychically. Cecil grunted and glared right into my Ralts’ eyes and broken his concentration before lunging in and striking him in the chest. Dustin tried to get up but he was moving sluggishly so I waved him over while the Meditite backed off. “Here you go buddy,” I said as I sprayed him with a potion. The mild stimulant in the potion bolstered his failing energy and he turned around towards his opponent and let out another loud wail that caused the Meditite to fall over unconscious.

                I gently pat Dustin on the head and called him back to his ball. May was already stomping up to the woman and glaring at her. “Ok lady, what’s this clue and how do we get out of this crazy place?” she demanded.

“To finish thy trial, you must reach the door. Once you do so kneel on the floor. While properly prostrated in front of the gate, you must announce, Trickmaster is great! Or is it Trickmaster is wonderful, I can’t recall. You must answer correctly, or you will fall!” She laughed maniacally and threw down a smoke bomb before disappearing.

                With another shared look of frustration, the two of us continued through the forest. We began seeing signs of this whole place being fake. When we examined the trees, they were the same sort people put up in their houses during the holidays. We could even spot where the vents spewing out fog were positioned on the walls. “You almost have to admire the effort that’d go into making this place,” I commented. May gave me a dirty look and continued walking.

                Eventually we found a wrought iron gate in at the end of the path. There was a small crystal next to it that glowed softly. When we were right in front of the crystal, it lit up brighter and a voice echoed around us. “Speak the password and you may go free. Speak falsely and my prisoner you’ll be!” the disembodied voice instructed.

                The crystal became dim again, but I was sure we were still being watched. I turned to May and asked her, “Well? Which do you think it is? Wonderful, or Great?” She looked around at the artificial forest and turned to the crystal.

“Trickmaster is wonderful,” she announced with a hilarious lack of enthusiasm.

                After a few moments, the gate slowly swung open, letting us pass. We walked out into a brightly lit hallway that seemed to run along the outside edge of the large room we were just in. Eventually we reached a simple door and after only a brief hesitation we went inside.

                A tall, thin, man sat at a table with three other people: a curvaceous woman, a teenage girl, and a young boy. They were obviously the cloaked figures from before, and they were all watching us with gleeful smiles. “Welcome! Congratulations for finishing my test!” exclaimed the man as he stood up and walked over to us. “You have succeeded faster than the re-“ May held up her hand to cut him off and gave him the most unholy of glares.

“You have precisely ten seconds to explain what all this was about before I let out my very protective Combusken and tell him how I feel about all this!” she snapped at him. “And no more rhymes, it’s getting annoying!”

The man seemed taken aback and opened his mouth to say something before sighing and sitting back down in his seat. “My name is Edward, this is my wife Cora, my daughter, Sally, and my son, Edward Jr.” He explained, gesturing to each person in turn. “We wanted to create a sort of mysterious attraction to draw in people so they could challenge their minds and experience adventure in a totally controlled and safe manner.”

“So, this is just your idea of a good time?” I asked and he nodded. “What about for people who might get legitimately upset by this?”

“I am claustrophobic and if I had been in that ridiculously tight underground path any longer, I might’ve had a panic attack. It wouldn’t have been the first time!” May growled, real venom in her voice.

“I am terribly sorry girls; we didn’t mean any harm. Here, let me make it up to you. How does a hot meal and some actual beds sound in addition to your prize?” he asked.

                May sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine,” she relented. “What’s this prize anyways?” He handed her a package full of thick cookies as well as a very nice trainer belt. “I suppose this isn’t too bad…” she said with a reluctant smile as she tasted one of the cookies. They oozed molten chocolate when she took a bite.

                Gail started to shift in my jacket and poked her nose out to sniff at the air. She must’ve caught the scent of the lava cookies as she scrambled out and scurried over to May with an expectant look. She giggled and handed a piece to the little glutton and pat her on the head before she ran back up my side and perched on my shoulder to eat her treat. “What time is it?” I asked as I stroked Gail’s soft fur.

“Check your PokéNav, they should be working now,” Cora answered. Sure enough, my PokéNav was working again and said it was still quite late at night. “My husband is something of a technical wizard, and he set up a jamming signal in the puzzle rooms to add to the mystery,” she explained.

                May seemed like she was going to go on another tirade before she yawned. “Just show us to the rooms. I’m very tired and would like to go back to sleep,” she complained, the night had apparently caught up and she was about to crash. I realized as I watched her yawn again that I was feeling the effects of the rude awakening as well and was just as eager to get some sleep.

                Cora lead us to a pair of rooms and told us she’d wake us in the morning. We nodded to her and quickly settled into the bed. I let out my team again and explained to them what happened before drifting off to sleep surrounded by my Pokémon.

                The next morning, we were awoken and given a pleasant breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast as an additional apology for last night’s action. We were led outside by Sally who gave us a smile before heading back inside. “That was terrible,” May groaned as she started walking. I nodded my agreement as I let out Penny to walk along side us.

“At least it stopped raining,” I said, trying to look on the bright side. “And we got cookies out of it,” I joked. Gail perked up at the mention of cookies but settled back down with a sad look on her face when she realized we weren’t giving her any.

                I checked the map on my PokéNav, to see how much farther we needed to travel and was disappointed that, with the storm forcing us to seek shelter, we weren’t even to our initial planned stopping point. May seemed frustrated by this too, but each time she started to get too cranky, she’d pull out a cookie and eat it, which seemed to calm herself down.

                After a few hours of walking, we passed the clearing we had planned to camp in and soon reached the Mauville Dam. It was a massive structure with deep blue water on one side and a deep valley on the other. Oldale town was at the end of the valley to our left. In an effort to make the dam less obtrusive, it was built up to look like a natural cliff face with dirt, grass and trees on the top so people could cross on foot.

                We decided to take a break and have lunch near a deep pond that had been established as a safe swimming spot near the middle of the dam. We let out our Pokémon while I started on making some sandwiches.

                As Jackie flew circles in the air, playing on the wind currents, I noticed another Taillow swoop down towards her. She backed off and repositioned with a grace that never failed to impress me. Before I could call her back though, May through a Pokéball at the wild Taillow and quickly caught it. “I wasn’t expecting that to work,” she mused and set the ball aside so she could sit down for lunch.

After we had finished eating, neither of us were in a hurry to leave so we relaxed for a little while longer. I decided to pass the time by going over to the pond where Balton and Zach were swimming around and called my Magikarp over to me. He was getting better about following instructions and immediately swam in my direction.

                I rolled up my leggings and took off my boots so I could kneel in the water to help him strengthen his muscles. After a while of doing this, May tapped my shoulder and held up a Pokéball with a grin. “Wanna have a practice battle?” she asked. “I want to see how well Beth, my new Taillow holds up.”

“Do you even need to ask?” I replied with a grin and called my team together for the fight.

                May decided to open with Balton, so I countered with Penny. It was over as quickly as one would expect, as Penny sliced at Balton with a glowing green leaf, causing May to recall him. I sent out Dustin next, and May responded with Leo. I thought it odd that she’d do that until the fiery bird charged in and pecked at Dustin with his heavy beak.

                Dustin held up well, but it was clear he was wounded, so I called him back and sent out Jackie in his place. I applied a potion to the heavy bruising in Dustin’s shoulder while my Taillow tried to get close to Leo. She couldn’t even get near him due to the flames, so I sent Dustin back in.

                Finally, it seemed we had Leo on the ropes as Dustin pressured him with psychic energy, but May called out, “Leo! Flame Charge!” The large bird leaped forward, wreathed in flame and knocked Dustin into the water. He’d been set ablaze, but fortunately the water put it out. “Crap! Is he ok?”

                I ran over to my Ralts and pulled him up out of the water and he coughed up a bit of water before leaning back in my arms. He didn’t even need to tell me directly; I could tell by his expression he was ready for a break. “He’s ok, just tired,” I answered. “Take a break little guy.”

                I grinned as I decided to try something a little risky and looked over at Zach. “Ok buddy, you’re up!” I called out to him, causing May to laugh hysterically.

“Really? The Magikarp? Ok then,” she taunted as she sent Leo back in. It seemed she’d forgotten the main reason Magikarp survived long enough to become Gyarados, they were hardy little fish.

                Leo slammed into Zach, over and over. The fire couldn’t catch, his pecks couldn’t pierce his thick heavy scales, and when Leo was starting to tire, I switched out the barely phased fish for Jackie who swooped in and battered Leo with her talons.

                May called him back before he could fall unconscious and sent out Sally. Jackie made quick work of the grass type as the Shroomish couldn’t even get close enough to douse her with spores. “Looks like it’s Beth’s turn!” May announced as she let out the Taillow who I realized was larger than Jackie, and faster it seemed as she was absolutely dominating the fight.

                I called Jackie back and she swooped down and landed near where Gail was sitting, preoccupied with the berries I had given her for lunch. I didn’t pay much mind to the chattering as I trusted Jackie to be gentle with her now, especially while Penny was still out to keep an eye on them.

                My options were limited, so I sent out Archie who hopped around excitedly and growled at the Taillow. Each time Beth tried to swoop in at him, he’d blast her with sonic waves until eventually she was so disoriented, she crashed down onto the ground.

                We checked to make sure May’s newest Pokémon was alright until we heard confused cries coming from behind us. I turned to look at Archie to see him glowing a bright white. I had just realized that he was evolving when Jackie began glowing as well. The two of them shifted and changed until they looked entirely different.

                Archie stood a little over three feet tall and had a large circular ear, and one that was still clearly damaged. He still had his scar, but it was over a wide mouth with four thick teeth in it. A notable difference was that he had much longer arms and seemed to relish in his ability to pick things up.

                Jackie had grown much bigger as well and had a more mature filled-out look to her frame. She took off immediately and it was gratifying to see she was even faster than before. Both my Pokémon’s evolutions made me so very proud of them and I gathered them both into a hug.

                We packed up our picnic and continued across the damn. We decided to explore the heavy grass and trees a bit to try and find another wild Pokémon to add to our teams. Eventually we did find a small yellow creature that reminded me of a Pikachu with little plus signs for their ears and tail.

                I sent out Archie so he could test his new limits and the fight was over quickly. Not only was he able to release stronger blasts of sound, but he could get up close and slam into his opponent without fearing a counter attack. I pulled him into a hug and smiled at him, he’d come so far from the scared little Whismur I had found.

                And that’s when the coughing started.

End Chapter Nine

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically Jackie evolved when I went back to the Granite Cave to catch Michael, but this seemed a good spot to have it happen. 
> 
> I really liked the idea that the land bridge between Mauville and Slateport is a hydro electric dam and decided to run with it.


	10. Darkness Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for the next Gym Battle begin. A new friend gained and changes occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to Ethelthefrog. Check out their site at Ficlatte.com.
> 
> I also post this on the Nuzlocke forums: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/nuzlocke_forum/mature-ish-journey-to-myself-an-alpha-sapphire-run-t34611.html
> 
> Trigger Warning: Sad Stuff Incoming

Chapter Ten

                I was sitting in the waiting room in Mauville’s Pokémon Center trying to keep my mind off why I was there. Archie had started coughing shortly after he evolved, it wasn’t even severe coughing at first. When we arrived in Mauville I gave him some cough medicine I got from the Poké Mart and that seemed to do the trick. He was still so full of energy and guile that it was impossible to think something was wrong. That was a week ago, and everything had seemed fine…

                May and I had just scheduled out matches at the Mauville City Gym. The receptionist had likely been a college student who was working part time. Since Mauville was one of the biggest cities in Hoenn, and had the largest school in in the region, the Gym was extremely busy.

As a result, we had to book our gym battles on separate days. She was first, having hers in only two days, while I had to wait until the next week. I was ok with it, as it gave me a chance to work with my team and get them ready. I wanted to try and get Michael to a point where he would listen to me so he could fight in the match.

I had tried letting him out a few times since we crossed the dam, but each time he’d work himself into a frenzy. Luckily, there were no more injuries and I was able to recall him each time. I didn’t know what to do with him. I had tried to calm him down in every way I could imagine, but nothing seemed to work. So, my work was cut out for me.

                As we walked out the front doors, I was too busy contemplating how to get through to Michael and wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. Because my mind was elsewhere, I didn’t see the figure standing outside the doors and walked right into them.

                I lost my balance and nearly fell when someone caught me and pulled me back to my feet. “Are you alright?” asked a vaguely familiar voice as I quickly checked my clothes to make sure everything was in place.

“Uuuuuh…” was my eloquent response once I lifted my gaze and saw none other than Wally standing not five inches from me and holding me gently by the shoulders.

                May was snickering beside me while I tried to find words that wouldn’t out me or make me look like a gibbering idiot. “Hi Wally,” I squeaked out, managing to fail both my goals entirely.

“Do I know you? You do seem familiar…” he said, his voice trailing off as he held me at arms length and continued to observe me.

“Umm, do you mind?” I said, gently trying to squirm from his grasp, so I could retreat immediately.

“Oh! Sorry!” he apologized, letting go of me.

                I quickly made my escape down the odd indoor halls of Mauville. The place was like a city sized Mall since most of it was indoors. Most people got around on bicycles or convenient electric trolleys that ran along the tracks in the floors.

                Once I reached a small café, I figured it was safe to stop to catch my breath. May was worse off as she could barely contain her laughter and was wheezing between giggling fits. She finally calmed down before she saw the glare, I was giving her and started laughing again.

Finally, she calmed down enough that the two of us were able to go get something to eat at the café while we made our plans for the next week. “Alright, so I figure we get our rooms in the Center and each day we head west of the city to train,” I suggested while feeding some berries to Gail who chattered happily.

“You have a crush on Wally, don’t you?” she asked with a wide grin on her face.

“What? No! I was worried he would recognize me,” I insisted, my voice probably a little whinier than strictly necessary. I stared down at my food and focused on eating the soup and sandwich in front of me.

“Then why were you blushing redder than a Pokéball?” she countered as she gently poked me with her finger. “Face it, girl, you are totally crushing on Wally!”

“You’re imagining things… I mean he’s cute, sure, and… and… oh Mew help me, I do have a crush,” I sighed as I leaned back in my chair. “What am I going to do? I can’t tell him who I am, or he’ll think freak out!”

“Well you better figure it out quick,” she said as she pointed towards the café entrance behind me.

                I turned around in my chair and saw Wally walk in with a man I didn’t recognize. The two hadn’t noticed me, so I quickly turned around and avoided eye contact while I hurriedly finished my lunch. May had other plans apparently as she stood up and waved at them.

“What are you doing?” I hissed through clenched teeth.

“Giving love a chance,” she giggled as Wally and the older man stopped by our table.

                The man was taller than Wally, but not by much. He had a thick head of grey hair and a brush moustache. He had a kind face and smiled at us as he turned to Wally. “Friends of yours?” he asked gently. Wally looked at May briefly before staring at me. Finally, he turned to the man and responded.

“Uh … yes… That’s Professor Birch’s daughter and she’s-“ he turned to me and recognition crossed his expression before he spoke again, never taking his eyes off me. “She’s Norman’s… daughter…” he trailed off as if uncertain. “You know what, Uncle, if you want to check out the fishing shop while we’re here, I can get lunch with my friends. You don’t have to stick around if you don’t want to.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to over tax yourself, you need to take it easy,” Wally’s Uncle argued.

“I’ll be fine Uncle Bryan, it’s not like I’ll be alone.”

                The argument passed back and forth for a few minutes before Wally’s Uncle relented and wandered out of the café. Our new companion sat down next to me and watched me carefully. “So,” he started. “I’m wondering why Norman’s… son… is dressed in girl clothes. I went out on a limb there, since I doubt you wanted attention drawn to it in front of my Uncle.”

“Thank you for that, first of all,” I said awkwardly. “As for why I’m wearing girl’s clothes, it’s really quite simple. I’m a girl, regardless of what others would have you believe.” I finally returned his stare and practically dared him to challenge my statement.

                We stared at each other quietly while May continued to eat until finally, he nodded. “Alright, I can believe it. You definitely seem more at ease dressed like that.”

“Just like that?” I confirmed, not entirely believing him.

“Just like that.”

                He ordered some food and the three of us sat there quietly for some time before May broke the silence at last. “So, the Center is in the middle of town, it’d be a bit of a walk to get to the western edge of the city for training each day. We should see if there are better accommodations somewhere closer,” she said, finally acknowledging the earlier conversation.

“The Pokémon Center is free though,” I countered.

“We’ve got enough money to rent a room I think.”

“I’d prefer saving my money for more important supplies. I want to make sure Archie has plenty of cough medicine until he gets over this cold, plus we’ll need to go to the Pokémon Center each day after training anyways.”

                We went back and forth, trying to decide on the best option when Wally cleared his throat. “You know,” he said, not making eye contact. “I could ask if you could stay at my Uncle’s in Verdanturf. It’s not far from here and it’d be a shorter trip to Route 117 each day.” I watched him carefully before smiling.

“I appreciate your offer, but you barely know us,” I pointed out.

“There’s a Center there too, but it doesn’t have rooms for rent since it’s only a short trip to Mauville. It’s easily walkable in just an hour,” he continued. “And besides, it’d be a great chance to get to know each other? All I know about you is that you’re a trainer, your Dad’s a jerk, and you make a much better girl than a boy.”

                I blushed at his compliment and was about to turn down his offer again when May grinned mischievously. “When you put it that way, how can we say no to that?” she said. I shot her a cold glare as I got up and grabbed her by the arm.

“Excuse us, I need to talk to May really quick,” I said as an excuse.

                I dragged her outside the café and turned on her. “What are you doing?” I demanded. “He doesn’t know us, and we barely know him!”

“So? You barely knew me when we started travelling together,” she retorted.

“I didn’t have a choice then; it was the only way my Mom would let me go.”

“Right, and it turned out fantastic anyways. Besides, you’re not the only one with a crush,” she teased. I glared at her. Something about her crushing on Wally bothered me, I wasn’t sure why.

“Then I’m sure you two will be happy,” I grumbled.

“Oh, I’m not talking about me,” she giggled. “Arceus! You are oblivious sometimes, aren’t you?”

“What?”

“He likes you!” she laughed.

“You’re imagining things,” I insisted as I looked in through the café window.

“He was totally checking you out while you brooded over your food. He practically said he thought you were cute. Trust me, he likes you.”

                I considered her words, and part of me wished she was right. I just couldn’t believe that someone would actually like me like that. It was too much to hope for. “Say you’re right, then what? It’s not like anything could happen. We’re going to move on to the next Gym after Mauville and he’ll be staying in the area.” May sighed and nodded then put a hand on my shoulder.

“Then you should make the time you have count, right?”

                We eventually went back inside and agreed to the offer. All that was left was to confirm it with his Uncle. I figured Wally had probably overestimated his family’s willingness to put up two random girls but was surprised when there was no argument at all. Before I knew what was happening, we were talking the Westbound Trolley out of the city and to Verdanturf.

                The small village was quaint in all the best ways. It was nestled at the base of the mountain I saw from Rustboro not long ago and had flowers surrounding the handful of small cottages. The most modern looking building was the Pokémon Center on the very edge of the neighbouring Route.

                Wally’s Aunt was a nice woman who seemed thrilled to have company and insisted we call her Joanne. She seemed to pay a lot of attention to me as she bustled about setting up the guest room with two beds. That evening we had a nice home-cooked meal and shared stories about our travels to this point.

                After dinner, I slipped outside and sat by the small lake that curved around the mountain base on the northern side of town. I had Zach out and was helping him develop his muscles as I had every chance I got. He was coming along in great strides and could launch himself out of the water on my command.

                Following one such display, I heard clapping from behind me and spun around to see Wally standing there with a wide grin. “I’ve never seen a Magikarp jump like that. How’d you manage to teach them to do it?” he asked with a contagious enthusiasm that pushed away my building embarrassment.

“I manually moved his fins and tail, so he’d build muscles. It’s like giving someone physio,” I explained as I waved at Zach to enjoy himself.

The rest of my team had been nearby and wandered closer. Archie’s cough hadn’t gone away, but the cough medicine suppressed it and he seemed as motivated as ever. He had been practicing his physical training with Penny who was refining her own physicality so she could better utilize her cutting leaves. Jackie had been flying above us while Dustin used his psychic powers to fling balls of mud for her to dodge. Gail was nearby, nibbling on some berries I had given her to keep her distracted. She had tried to work with Archie before losing her breath and sulking away.

                Wally looked over my team with an impressed expression before returning his gaze to Zach who was picking up speed as he swam around the lake. “Where’d you learn how to do that?” he asked. “Seems like something that would require some know how to do right.”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” I giggled before I started to recall my team. I was about to recall Zach when he dived under the water and the surface of the lake started to bubble and glow. I grinned, knowing what was happening.

                A large blue head burst out from the water and roared in triumph as my new Gyarados slowly made his way to shore. He was magnificent to behold. As a Magikarp, Zach had been slightly discolored, even sickly looking. In his new form though, he looked like he had icy blue and vibrant golden scales. I turned to Wally and smiled. “I happened to know a master dragon trainer.” I said cryptically before recalling Zach and making my way back to Wally’s home, leaving him watching me in awe.

                The days passed by, and May had to eat her words during a practice battle we had where I used Zach to completely outclass her. Normally I wasn’t so petty, but she’d been skeptical from the start, and Zach needed a chance to prove himself. She finally admitted I knew what I was talking about and gave a theatrical bow to my training methods.

                Soon enough, it was the day of her match. Wally joined us on our way to Mauville, saying he wanted to catch the battle. He had said it would be educational. While May got herself ready, the two of us found seats in the stands that were quickly filling up. “Wattson uses a lot of flashy effects during his battles, so he’s a very popular Gym Leader,” Wally explained when I asked about the large turn out.

                The two of us got pretzels from a vendor who was walking up and down the steps just before May was brought out. She seemed a bit more nervous than usual and I soon realized why. An announcer rose up from the floor on an elevated platform and held up his microphone. “Welcome ladies and gentlemen! We’ve got a great bout for our starting battle today! Using Wattson’s newest invention, the Rand-o-matic, our contestants will have their Pokémon selected at random!” I turned to Wally and gave him a confused look.

“Can he do that?” I asked.

“Of course, it’s his Gym. He’s given free reign to run it however he wants so long as it’s safe.”

                When Wattson himself came out, he wasn’t what I was expecting. The guidebook had pictures of each of the Gym Leaders and his had been of an older man with a large gut. Apparently, he’d started working out as he was extremely fit. He still had the gleeful grin from the picture though.

                After the standard preamble, May and Wattson, each put their Pokéballs in a stand that moved forward into the completely enclosed arena. A loud beep sounded as Sally was released from her ball, looking confused. On the opposite end of the metal field, a Magnemite flew out and floated around the Arena.

                May’s voice shouted instructions to her Pokémon through the headset she was wearing, and the battle began. I watched the fight so closely that I didn’t notice the bag of pretzels Wally and I were sharing was running low. I reached in just as Wally did and we both pulled out the last one. We shared a look and broke out laughing as he handed the Pretzel to me. “This is an interesting set up,” I commented. “I’m going to need to get Michael under control or it could go really badly…” I mused, mostly to myself.

“Who’s Michael?” Wally asked curiously.

                I explained the circumstances of my Aron’s capture and my previous attempts at trying to calm him down. “I’d even tried having Dustin get through to him psychically, but he couldn’t hear Michael’s thoughts.”

“Well, steel types often have resistances to psychic powers. I might be able to help. My Ralts, Jasper, evolved recently. He might be able to get through with his increased power.” Wally seemed certain of what he was saying, but I was still worried.

“What if he hurts your Pokémon?” I pointed out. “He already… hurt Gail. She’ll never fight again,” I sighed as I gave the last Pretzel to my Zigzagoon who was curled up in my jacket. Wally looked like he was about to say something before I cut him off, “I should step outside, Gail’s not liking the noise.”

                I quickly left the Gym and waited outside while I calmed down Gail. I hadn’t been lying that Gail was uneasy with the loud sounds of the arena, but it wasn’t my only reason for wanting to escape. I really liked Wally, and I couldn’t risk hurting his Pokémon on the chance that it might work.

                I had been trying to figure out a way to convince Wally to not get involved when he and May left the Gym. “There you are,” she said as she walked over to where I was sitting nearby. “You missed my match,” she accused me.

“Gail was getting fritz by the noise, sorry,” I explained to her.

“It’s fine, Wally explained it to me,” she said with a smile before petting Gail.

                By unspoken agreement, we started making our way back to the trolley station to return to Verdanturf. I was still trying to figure out what to say to Wally when we got back, and he dragged me out to Route 117. “Alright, let’s do this. Let out your Aron,” he instructed me as he released his own Pokémon.

                I got a sneak peak at what Dustin would become when he evolved, and a voice entered my head. “I do not wish to evolve yet, but I do wish to become stronger,” my little Ralts explained to me. “That form does not fit me, but there is a way to avoid it…” His mental presence trailed off as I snapped back to reality.

                I took another look at the Kirlia before me and turned to Wally. “It’s really not necessary,” I insisted.

“It is, you said it yourself, Michael is too wild to risk if he gets called out by Wattson’s machine. You need my help,” he argued.

                I wanted to say that Dustin could handle it when he evolved, but I realized that since Dustin didn’t want to, that might not be an option. I finally relented and released Michael from his ball. He immediately turned on Jasper and charged at the perpetually dancing psychic. I was about to recall him when he stopped in his tracks, the twin horns on the Kirlia’s head, both glowing red.

                Wally walked forward and knelt by his Pokémon and nodded his head a few times before moving to me. “Jazz says that Michael is angry at the loss of his mother. He’s been in a frothing rage since she was killed by a Hariyama,” he explained, his voice quiet and sad.

                I moved towards Michael and sat next to him. He seemed dazed and disoriented but he looked up at me with those vibrant blue eyes. I could see the sadness in them, and I picked up the heavy little guy and sat him in my lap. He didn’t resist as I held him close and cried for him.

                Soon he was leaning into me and I realized Jasper had stopped dazing him. For the first time, Michael was not enraged as the two of us cried together at our lost family members. Gail had joined in the group hug, despite her fears of the steel type.

                After I let go, he seemed much calmer than before. I let out the rest of my team and introduced them to Michael properly. I smiled at Wally who grinned and wandered back to his home to give us some privacy.

                The next few days were filled with near nonstop training. Wally helped, and it became clear he knew a lot about Pokémon. With his aid, I was confident any member of my team could handle Wattson, even Zach.

                Before I knew it, I was plugging my Pokéballs into the Rand-o-matic and slipping on the headset. The announcer explained the rules again, including one I hadn’t caught during May’s match. When a Pokémon was defeated, the other trainer could opt to change their Pokémon for another at random.

                The fight started and I was relieved to see Michael get sent out first. While I was certain even Jackie or Zach could handle this fight, I didn’t want to take my chances if I didn’t have to. “Just like we practice Michael!” I called out encouragingly.

                He started to shed rocks around him as Wattson’s Pokémon, a Magnemite floated towards him. “Don’t rush, just follow the plan!” I reminded him just before he was zapped by electricity. He shrieked in pain but kept tossing out rocks onto the floor around him.

                The announcer seemed confused, as Michael took shock after shock, but only tossed rocks ineffectively around him. Michael turned to look at me and I grinned. “NOW!” I yelled. The little Aron jumped up, and all the rocks pulled in towards him as he slammed down onto them, practically liquified under his strength and weight causing a splash of what could almost be called mud to fly away from him. The Magnemite was covered in mud and began to lose control of their magnetic field as they fell to the ground.

                The crowd roared in applause. Michael returned the jubilant call before freezing suddenly. He must’ve been paralyzed by the shocks. I couldn’t apply an anti-paralytic with him out there, so, when Wattson sent out his Voltorb, I opted to let the machine pick a new Pokémon. I couldn’t believe my luck as Michael was recalled and Penny went out instead. She didn’t have a type advantage, but she didn’t have a weakness either.

                This round went quickly, with Penny getting in several heavy hits but receiving more than a few herself. She finished the fight with a quick leaf blade to the Voltorb causing them to faint. I didn’t want to risk Penny more than I had to, since she was looking very tired, so I took my chances, one last time.

                Archie was sent out to face the Magneton that Wattson released next. He seemed tired already. He’d been fine the previous day, but for some reason he looked winded. The fight started before I could consider what that could mean.

                The Magneton moved faster than I could’ve expected. They slammed into Archie over and over, zapping him each time. It’d release little metal balls that would fly at him as he tried to fight back but he couldn’t move as fast as he should’ve. He was covered with these little metal balls when suddenly they exploded, leaving him lying there on the ground. “ARCHIE!” I called out, just about ready to forfeit so I could take him to a Center.

                The Announcer called a pause to the match as medics went onto the field and checked on Archie. They gave me the thumbs up to tell me he was still alive, just fainted and carried him off the field. I knew they’d take him to the Center, so even though I just wanted this to be over, I pressed the button again.

                Penny was released, and I was suddenly worried she wouldn’t be able to handle the fight with how tired she was, but she quickly charged into the Magneton and slammed it to the ground. The fight was over frighteningly fast, and I quickly tore off the headset and ran out the Gym to the Center.

                I was sitting in the waiting room, trying to keep my mind off why I was there. Archie hadn’t come out yet and every time I tried to think of why, I started to worry he wouldn’t come out. May and Wally had joined me and gave me the Badge I had left behind in my worry. I hadn’t spoken to either the whole time, I was having flashbacks to losing Marco and I was barely holding together.

                Eventually a nurse stepped out from the back and called me up. “Are you Archie’s trainer?” she asked with a somber expression.

“Yes, is something wrong?” I demanded. I was scared, this was too much like before.

“This way please,” she instructed as she led me into the back.

                We stopped in a room where Archie was hooked up to several machines. He had a breathing mask on, and his eyes were vacant. A doctor stepped away from the bed and walked up to me. “When Archie was brought in, we were able to treat his injuries from the Gym Battle, but it revealed a more pressing concern,” he explained.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong with Archie?”

“Your Loudred has lung cancer,” he said. My world turned dark as the coughing took a new light. I barely heard what followed as the doctor explained to me what this meant for Archie. “Loudred’s lungs are an integral part of their physiology. If they cannot function properly, the Pokémon will quickly become sick and die. Even if we could treat the cancer, there would be no guarantee he’d recover fully. We currently have him sedated for the pain. Did he show any sign of discomfort?”

“N..no,” I answered, shaking my head. “I mean he had a cough, but I got him some cold medicine from the Poké Mart, and it seemed to do the trick. He’s been training with the rest of the team no problem.”

“That’s understandable…” he answered solemnly. “Trained Pokémon often hide symptoms of illness from their trainers to make them happy. He evolved recently correct?” I nodded, tears filling my eyes. “From what we can tell, he had a benign tumor that was made terminal when he evolved. He might last a few more months, but they’d be full of pain and suffering…” I shook my head and looked him in the eye.

“I won’t do that to him,” I announced with more conviction than I felt.

“I’ll give you some privacy so you can say your goodbyes then, I’ll be outside when you’re ready.”

                I walked next to Archie, he was so quiet and peaceful. It was so different from his normal energetic self. I grasped his hand in mine and squeezed it tightly. He looked over at me, his tired vacant eyes flashing with recognition. “Hey buddy, I’m here. Everything’s going to be okay,” I tried to assure him, my voice catching in my throat. “The pain will be over soon, I promise. You’ve been such a good friend in the time I’ve known you. I love you Archie.”

                He smiled weakly and I went to the door to call in the doctor. He let me stay by Archie’s side as he explained the procedure and how it worked. I didn’t pay attention to that, just held Archie’s hand and sang to him quietly as he drifted away, a smile on his face.

End Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archie died fighting Wattson. Took a Metal Bomb that crit and killed him from near full. 
> 
> I used a lot of my recent emotions to write the scene. If I had been in a better headspace I might've drawn it out but I didn't want to linger on it too long.


	11. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey Continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.

Chapter Eleven

                It wasn’t the first time I had lost a Pokémon; I had lost Marco to that abnormal Surskit shortly after I started. That had seemed like so long ago, and May assured me it was not my fault. That there was no way I could’ve predicted that. Hailey would have, Dad would have, but I didn’t.

            The doctors also tried to tell me it was not my fault, that sometimes this happens when Pokémon evolve. That nobody was entirely certain how evolution worked, and it does not always go the way it should. That may have been true, but when he started coughing, I should have taken him to a Pokémon Center right away. Maybe they could have caught it, maybe more could have been done if I had not been negligent.

            Wally’s Aunt and Uncle had been kind enough to let us stay while we got ready for the next step of our journey. They were so kind and understanding about what had happened and encouraged me to take as much time as I needed. I spent the week in a deep depression and would have stayed like that if it were not for the intervention of a new friend.

            I had been sitting by the nearby lake, throwing stones into the calm tranquil waters while Gail slept on my lap. My other Pokémon were still in their balls, I was not feeling capable of handling too much company. The sky was overcast, and the thick grey clouds threatened rain at any moment. As cliché as it sounded, it suited my mood perfectly. I absently dug my hand through the dirt to find another stone when my fingers brushed against a peculiar rock. I pulled it out and examined it, it was perfectly smooth, round and about the size of a large coin. Something about it seemed different, as if it had special properties.

            I was pondering what was different about the stone when I was startled out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I quickly leapt to my feet, causing Gail to fall off my lap with a frightened squeak. I spun around and saw Wally standing in front of me with a sheepish expression.

            He held up his hands to try and calm me down. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to spook you,” he said in a low voice. “I’ve been worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” I mumbled with minimal effort. I turned away from him and sat back down, gently lifting Gail back into my lap. “Sorry…” I whispered to her as she slowly drifted back to her nap.

            Wally sat next to me and stared out into the waters in silence. After some time, he turned to look at me and said, “It’s not your fault.” I tried to ignore him, but he continued talking. “I know you must be thinking about how this is your fault, but it’s not. Sometimes life tries to knock us down, but we always have to get back up. Even if it’s hard… especially if it’s hard.”

            The wind was starting to pick up, causing small waves to form in the lake. Gail was starting to get agitated; she likely sensed the coming storm. “Sounds like something my sister would’ve said,” I said after several minutes of silence. I turned to look at Wally and tried my best to smile. “Thank you, I think I needed that.”

            The two of us stood up and slowly made our way back to the house in silence. I’d pocketed the stone I had found so I could look at it later. I had realized he was right, and that I needed to keep going. If I let this stop me, I might as well go home and just fall in line.

            The rain was just starting to fall when we walked in the door, so we managed to avoid getting too badly soaked. I found May in the living room yelling at the television. “Oh, come on! Don’t use a Beedrill! He’s a Fire type user you idiot!” I walked closer and saw her watching a Pokémon battle.

“What are you watching?” I asked. “Seems like a Gym battle.”

“That’d be because it is,” she explained. “This is Heath Moore, the Lavaridge Gym Leader. We’re going to want to face him soon since he’s considered one of the hardest fights if you save him for last.” She paused the video on the old man’s face. “He used to be a member of the Elite Four before deciding to settle down and start a Gym in his hometown.”

            May turned off the television and stood up to look at me. “How you feeling, Bree?” It hit me in that moment that I was not the only one affected by Archie’s death.

“Better,” I answered with the sincerest smile I could muster. It caught me off guard that I actually was starting to believe it too.

            May grinned and nodded before peering out the window at the rain that had started to pour down in a torrent. “So, are we ready to get going then? After the rain that is,” she asked with a giggle.

“I think so. So, we’re going to Lavaridge next?” I asked as we slowly walked towards our shared room to pack.

“That’s what I’m thinking, there would be a bit of hiking involved, but it shouldn’t be too hard to get there,” she explained as she put things into her pack.

            The storm continued for the rest of the day, and according to the news, it was expected to last several days. I woke up the next morning feeling lighter than I had in a week, and more prepared to deal with the world again. I was not able to let my team out all at once due to the confined spaces, but I would let one of my Pokémon out at a time so they could stretch their legs.

            On the second day of the storm, I wrapped myself in a poncho that Wally’s Aunt lent me and took Zach out to get some air. He would be able to enjoy the weather given his typing. The massive dragon floated across the ground and revelled in the high winds and pouring rain.

It was a nice time, and it was reassuring to know that I had trained him properly and that he would not be wild like so many Gyarados were. We returned to Wally’s house soon after as the winds had begun to grow worse and it would not be safe for me to stay out much longer.

The days continued like that, with brief trips out with Zach, letting my team out one at a time in the house, and slowly becoming more and more anxious to leave. I had been spending a lot of time with Wally, the two of us were able to relate about the weight of expectations in a way I wasn’t able to with May.

“When I was little, I was very sick,” he had tome me at one point, “for a time, they weren’t sure I would survive. Even when I recovered, my parents thought I was still a fragile little flower that needed protecting. They bought me air filters, made everyone wash their hands constantly, and if someone so much as sneezed in my general direction… oh boy.” He chuckled as he nodded towards the living room where his Aunt and Uncle were watching the weather report. “They saw that I was miserable in what was borderline quarantine conditions and suggested I come to stay with them. The air is much cleaner here, so my parents thought it was a great idea.”

He held up his Kirlia’s Pokéball with a smile, “I’m finally ready to start my own Pokémon journey. Uncle Bryan is still a little overprotective, but Aunt Joanne has almost convinced him. I’ve even passed my qualifier tests already; I’m just waiting for the card to be delivered.”

“That’s fantastic,” I said with a smile. “Where are you going to challenge first?”

“Mauville, then I’m going to head to Rustboro through the tunnel. They say it should be open by the end of the week.”

“Family can be rough sometimes…” I had already told him about my sordid past and the events leading up to my family moving to Hoenn. He was sympathetic, but more than that, he could relate.

            Later in the day, the rain finally stopped, and the sky cleared for the first time in almost a week. May and I agreed that we would wait one more night before leaving.

            I sat on the porch that night, letting my team enjoy the fresh air again. Wally had come out and joined me and the two of us were enjoying the peace and quiet of the small town. “With any luck, I can catch up to you two. Maybe I can join you when I do,” he said after a short while. I smiled at him and nodded.

“I’d like that. Especially if you know how to make French toast like your Aunt,” I teased. “Tell you what, after Lavaridge, I’ll come back here so you have time to catch up.”

“It’s a deal. You have my number now, so we can stay in touch too.”

            It was starting to get a bit chilly, so I moved a little closer to Wally for warmth. I was not ready to go back inside yet. I found myself leaning into Wally somewhat, he was warm and comfortable. I was worried I was going to far, but he dissuaded me of that notion by wrapping an arm around me.

We stayed like that for some time until we heard someone clearing the throat nearby. I looked over and saw May standing there with a beaming smile. “As much as I’d like to let you two cuddle under the stars, we should really get to bed Bree. I’d like to cover a lot of ground tomorrow to make up for being trapped by the storm.” She nodded towards the door then went back inside.

“She’s probably right,” I admitted and pulled myself free of Wally’s arm. “This was… nice though.”

“It was,” he agreed. “Perhaps we could do it again another time?”

“I’d like that.”

            The next day, May and I set out bright and early. We climbed onto the trolley back to Mauville and settled in for the short ride. May would give me a sly grin and giggle every so often until I finally turned to her and asked, “What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing, I’m just pleased as punch that you and Wally are such a cute couple.”

“W… we’re not a couple,” I insisted. “It’s not like we kissed or anything, we just huddled for warmth.” My protests sounded weak, even to me.

“Sure, and I’m the current Champion. Face it, Bree, you really do like him,” she pushed, not wanting to drop the subject.

“Fine, okay, I do like him… a little bit. He’s nice, and he gets me, and it really doesn’t matter though because I doubt he feels the same.” I sighed and slumped into my seat while pulling out the strange stone I had found.

            May placed a hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed to get my attention. “I know you’re not used to getting interest from guys, but really Bree, you’re super cute. Plus, he had his arm around you.”

“I don’t know…”

“Trust me, he likes you,” she assured me as she turned her attention to the stone I had. “Hey, where did you get that?”

            I held up the stone and showed it to her. “I found it by the lake before the storm, why?”

“That’s an Everstone if I’m not mistaken. You can fashion a charm out of it that prevents a Pokémon from evolving while they wear it. It’s really easy to do too, you just need to wrap some string around it and make a necklace of some sort.”

            I looked at the stone again and realized this could help with Dustin. If he wore this, he wouldn’t evolve until he was ready. I had a feeling Dustin did not want to become a Gardevoir, which I had seen pictures of. He must not like the idea of looking so feminine. I could relate, if not in the same way.

            When we arrived in Mauville, I found a shop where I could buy some string and fashioned the stone into a necklace like May had said. I called out Dustin and held out the small charm with a smile. “This will keep you from evolving as long as you wear it,” I explained to him. He gave me a small smile as he accepted the necklace and put it on.

“Thank you,” he said, the words echoing in my mind. “I have observed from the minds of those around us, that if we can acquire a Dawn Stone, we can change the course of my evolution. Until then, this will suffice.”

            With my little Psychic happy, May and I wasted no more time and started making our way north. The path was muddy and slippery. We even briefly considered heading back to catch a bus, but the promise of new team members was too tempting.

            Around noon, we decided to stop for lunch. We had managed to find a small dry spot under an overhang that jutted out from the rocky cliffs on the eastern side of the pass. I was thrilled to be able to let my whole team out at once since Zach could move outside of water, and Michael was no longer rampaging.

            It was not long before we packed up and continued on our way though. Eventually the sun was starting to set, and we had to set up camp for the night. We found a rocky outcropping near the same lake that was near Verdanturf. It was a quiet night under the stars and even Balton could enjoy sleeping outside of his Pokéball.

            The next few days were much the same: we’d stop for lunch at around noon, then stop for the evening as the sun started to go down. It was easy to forget how big Hoenn was to travel by foot, but it was tradition for challenge-goers to backpack across the countryside. It was why there was such an importance placed on self sufficiency by the League. Since they implemented the testing requirements, the number of deaths due to unprepared trainers drastically decreased. Rustboro, Petalburg, Oldale and Littleroot were all very close together by the standards of the rest of the region.

            After four days of travelling we stood near the base of Mt. Chimney. It was a massive volcano that, while active, had not erupted in centuries. It was said that the last time it erupted was during a battle between the Hoenn region’s three Legendary Pokémon, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. I had no idea if this was true or not and I was not in any hurry to travel to the information center on the Volcano itself to find out more.

            What was most important about our location was that it meant we had nearly arrived at Lavaridge Town. It was along the south western edge of the Volcano and we just needed to head up the steep path that led there.

            We were approaching the path when saw a large number of construction crews and barricades blocking the path. The two of us hurried to a man with a hard hat on that was talking to a few other people. When we got closer, we were able to hear what he said.

“Due to last weeks storm, the path to Lavaridge suffered a severe mudslide. As such, we must restrict travel until we can repair the damage,” he announced to the gathered crowd.

Most of the people dispersed at this point, but May and I stepped closer and caught his attention.

“Sorry kids, if you’re headed to Lavaridge for your Gym Battle, you’re out of luck for the time being. It’ll be another week at least before we can reopen the path,” he apologized.

“Is there another way to get to Lavaridge?” May asked.

“Well, you could get there from Mt. Chimney, but the Jagged Pass would be treacherous to traverse even if you could get there.”

“What do you mean?” I said, urging him to explain further.

“Mt. Chimney has been showing some odd activity from what I’ve heard. There’s a scientist in Fallabor that thinks it’s related to the meteor shower from a few months ago and has closed down public access until he and his team and determine what’s going on.”

            I turned to May and asked her quietly, “How far to Fallabor?”

“Not too far, it’s on the north western edge of Mt. Chimney. We could get there and back in about three to four days if we cut through the Fiery Path. But that has its own risks,” May explained.

“Then let’s do that, there’s no guarantee the path to Lavaridge will be open in a week, and I’d rather we at least try and make our way there, otherwise we might as well have waited in Verdanturf.”

            The two of us thanked the worker for his time and started headed towards Mt. Chimney. Along the way, May explained that the Fiery Path was a tunnel that was bored through the outer edge of the volcano. It was extremely hot inside and often filled with smoke. We’d need to get special masks that were sold to thrill seekers at the lower visitor’s center.

            When we climbed up the steps to the center, we were surprised to find a large gathering of trainers, all battling outside the center. A man in a black leather jacket ran over, waving at us with a broad smile.

“Hey there! Welcome to the Brawl!” he announced as he handed us a pamphlet.

“What’s the Brawl?” I asked as I accepted the piece of paper and looked it over.

“Every year the Pokémon Brawler’s Committee holds a tournament here at Mt. Chimney. Usually it’s a lot smaller, but with so many trainers stuck here, we’ve broken our previous attendance record by a landslide.”

“Dude, not cool!” someone snapped from nearby as the man in front of us chuckled.

“Sorry, but hey, since you’re here, wanna join in? There’s a prize for the winner of five thousand Peds!”

            I looked over at May who seemed to be giving it some thought. “Sure, I’m game,” she announced. I nodded with a grin.

“It’d be good practice,” I agreed.

“Great! I’ll get you registered for the next round. You made it just in time for the final set of intakes!”

            The man who introduced himself as Marcus lead us over to a tent where we presented our trainer cards and signed up for the tournament. It wasn’t long before I was called out for my first match.

            My opponent looked to be about eighteen and had a large backpack. He grinned, obviously thinking this would be an easy win as he threw out his Pokéball, releasing a Taillow into the air. I grinned with anticipation, knowing exactly who to use.

            Michael snorted with an eager energy as he was released and looked up to see the little bird flitting around. I smiled, knowing that he was a capable fighter already and waited for the match to start.

            The referee threw a flag into the designated ring and the fight was on. “Rock Throw!” I called out. We had not had many opportunities to train together, but I had been able to figure out what he could already do. With his new respect for me, he did not even hesitate to rear up and crash his front legs down causing small pebbles to fly up around him and towards the Taillow.

            It was over quickly as the Taillow took a direct hit to their wing and fell to the ground with a thud. The referee ran over to check on our opponent and after confirming our opponent had no more available Pokémon, announced us the winner.

            The rest of the tournament passed in much the same fashion, May was unfortunately defeated in her second round, so I wouldn’t get the chance to face her in the finals. Instead my opponent was a boy slightly older than me named Wilton. I’d watched a few of his matches and they were brutal. Apparently he was the current reigning champion of the Brawl.

            The tournament had run later than planned due to the increased number of participants, so the finals were being held the next morning. There was a sea of tents set up that night. May and I managed to find a spot on the outer edge where we’d have some privacy.

            The two of us sat around a small fire as I prepared some stew for dinner. “It’s been a bit of a delay, but if you win the final match, it’ll be worth it I think,” May commented as she watched me stir the pot.

“Maybe, but that’s if I win. This Wilton guy might be a bit much. I don’t have good answers to most of his team except the Makuhita. That I have in the bag at least.”

“You’ll do fine, I think. How much longer until the stew’s ready?” May whined.

            As we ate, we had a visitor stop by our campsite. It was my soon to be opponent. He glared down at me before his expression changed to a smirk. “Look, I know you think you’re tough shit for making it this far, but you’re not a regular participant in the Brawl. So why don’t you pack up your crap and just get out of here before I crush both you and your team.”

            He sounded like my Dad did when he would get competitive. He had that same sort of arrogant pride that controlled his every action. I didn’t recoil though; I felt a confidence I’d never possessed when dealing with someone like this. It was like a warmth filled me and gave me the strength to resist. I got to my feet and stared Wilton in the eye. “You think you can intimidate me into quitting? That’s rich! You’re just too scared to actually face me, aren’t you?” I poked him in the chest for emphasis. “I hate bullies, so I’m going to enjoy kicking your butt. See you tomorrow morning.”

            Wilton sputtered with frothing rage as he stomped towards the center of camp. May started laughing and nearly spilled her stew all over herself. “That was fantastic! What a jerk! I can’t wait to see you wipe the floor with him tomorrow.”

            The rest of the night went by quietly, and before I knew it, it was time for my match. Wilton grinned at me from across the large makeshift battlefield. “Ready to lose?” he called out.

“I don’t know, are you?” I taunted in return.

            The two of us stared each other down as we sent out our first Pokémon. He started with the unbelievably fast Electrike I’d seen him start every match with. I opted for Penny, since she was by far my fastest Pokémon.

            The battle was about to begin, with a large sum of Peds, and more importantly my pride on the line, I was not going to let this jerk win.

End Chapter Eleven

 


	12. Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna finishes the tournament and heads through the fiery path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. I just wanted to try and get back into the swing of writing. Started a new job, and dealing with that time sink. So I will try to start posting again but they will likely be short chapters like this.
> 
> Check it out on the nuzlocke forums: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/nuzlocke_forum/viewtopic.php?f=43&t=34611&p=1657755#p1657755

Chapter Twelve

                Wilton’s Electrike was scary; the way it moved was difficult to track and made it very hard to hit. Penny, as fast as she could move, was kept on the defensive. I could bring in Jackie, since she was faster, but I wouldn’t dare against an electric type.

The green wolf-like Pokémon made another lunge at Penny and bit down into her leg, its fur sparking with electricity. Unlike previous attacks, though, it didn’t let go and tried to bring her down to its level. I grinned; this was what I was waiting for. “Now, Penny!” I called out to my beleaguered Pokémon. She nodded and her leaf-like feather on her arm glowed bright green as she slashed at the Electrike. It tumbled back, but Penny was not just going to let it get back up.

With an angry snarl, she leapt on top of it and grabbed its face. She stared into the wide eyes of the green dog and drained their remaining energy before stumbling off. Wilton glared daggers at me from across the field, so I smiled and waved at him.

Penny was still a little ragged, so I decided to call her back and send out someone who hadn’t done much battling before now.  So, when Wilton sent out their Bagon, I sent out my own dragon, Zach. The crowed made excited noises at the sight of such a large Pokémon. It was intensely satisfying when Wilton flinched as my water monster roared in his direction.

The next round began quickly and ended just as fast. Zach scooped up the small Dragon type and chewed for a few seconds before spitting them out unconscious on the ground. Was it over kill? Probably. Was it worth it? Definitely.

Wilton had one Pokémon left for me to deal with, and this was the one I was worried about least. With how smoothly the previous two fights went, I foresaw this going just as quick and easy. I sent out Dustin to deal with Wilton’s Makuhita. I grinned and looked at Wilton. “You should probably surrender now; I have the type advantage here,” I taunted.

Wilton smirked as he looked at Dustin and nodded to his Pokémon. The Makuhita charged in while Dustin tried to harry them with psychic attacks. He back pedaled until he was at the edge of the ring and found himself cornered by the aggressive fighting type who just shrugged off attack after attack.

The Makuhita grabbed the pendant on Dustin’s neck and pulled down, bringing Dustin to his knees. He started to gasp for air as his opponent circled around and used the necklace to choke him. I gasped in shock and turned to the ref. “Stop him!” I pleaded as I reached for Dustin’s Pokéball. I was just about to recall him when the ref blew the whistle, calling an end.

But the Makuhita didn’t stop, he kept pulling on Dustin’s necklace. I tried to recall him, but he was held too tightly, and I couldn’t get a clear line of sight with the Pokéball. I rushed forward, intending to free Dustin myself if I had to. I tried to grab the little powerhouse, but it smacked me, sending me flying backwards. My arm burst in pain as I tumbled along the ground.

My vision was filled with stars as I tried to get back up to rescue Dustin, but when I turned to look at the scene, it was too late. The Makuhita was being pulled off Dustin, having been hit with a Sleep Powder attack, but Dustin wasn’t moving. I rushed over and tried to cradle him in my arm. I grabbed a potion from my bag, the simple movement hurting more than anything I’ve ever felt. I sprayed him over and over, trying to heal the damage, but it wasn’t working.

Eventually gentle hands lifted me up and carried me into a tent where a kind looking woman with wispy gray hair looked at my arm. “I’m afraid it’s broken, dear,” she explained to me. “Fortunately, my Blissey can heal some of the damage, so you should recover in a few days.” She let out a rotund pink and white Pokémon that touched the egg on their belly, causing a soft white glow to suffuse the room. My arm instantly felt better but was still incredibly sore.

The medic wrapped my arm in a sling and gently led me to the entrance. “Try not to use it: the break is mostly healed, but it could still fracture if you push yourself too hard.” I just continued staring forward, watching the shadows from outside move against the tent wall. It was like a heavy blanket had fallen over me as powerful emotions came crashing down on me, ones that I had not felt as much for several weeks now.

I realized something in that moment. Dustin had been suppressing my negative emotions, keeping me calm, making me feel safe. And now that he was gone, it all came back to me. I realized he was gone, really gone. He might have been still alive as far a I could know, but somehow, I knew he did not make it.

With slow deliberate steps I got up from the bed and made my way out of the tent. I had to be certain, despite knowing what I would find, I had to make sure. I walked to the makeshift Pokémon Center that had been set up for the tournament and pushed inside. A nurse came over and already, from her expression I knew the answer.

The rest of the day slid past in a blur of activity. I was announced the winner of The Brawl since Wilton was disqualified for killing Dustin. He was to face criminal charges for unnecessary and intentional violence in a Pokémon battle. The police took my number and told me they would call when the trial was scheduled as I would need to provide testimony.

It was near nightfall by the time the whirlwind of questions, announcements, prizes and hollow condolences had passed. May and I decided to stay one more night in the same campsite before we ventured through the Fiery Path.

                May sat with me by the fire for hours and just kept her arm around my shoulder as I finally broke down. When I was completely out of tears, I looked over at her, her eyes must have mirrored mine, red and puffy. “I…maybe I’m not cut out for this…” I said slowly. “Dustin’s the third Pokémon I’ve lost…”

“Bree, you’re more than cut out for this. You were born to be a trainer. Accidents happen, and sometimes opponents get overzealous or downright crazy.” She helped me up and to my tent. “Get some rest, you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“I doubt it,” I muttered as she left my tent and I let out the members of my team I could. Gail cuddled up to me as much as she could without aggravating my arm. The rest of my team settled down around me as if to keep me safe. It was reassuring, if I had to be honest.

                During the night, my dreams were turbulent. Visions of Dustin being choked to death, Marco being stung, Archie in the hospital bed, Gail being hurt, it just kept coming. It didn’t end with those four, though. I saw Penny be burned alive; Michael crushed under the firsts of a Machamp; Jackie was knocked out of the sky by lightning; Zach drying out in the desert. It would not stop, but I could not wake up either.

                Then suddenly it stopped. A calm tranquility washed over me as the familiar feeling of Dustin’s psychic touch brushed against my mind. “If you are hearing this, then I’ve died…” said the sad voice. “I implanted this message in your mind to explain myself since I suppose I won’t get the chance now. I had a strong desire to grow stronger, but never wanted to become a Gardevoir, the form did not suit me. When I met you, I knew you could help me achieve an alternative evolution. So, I offered myself to you, and helped keep you calm and more level-headed when I was able to.” I could feel what seemed to be a mental sigh as he said the next part, “You’re likely feeling the supressed emotions crashing down on you, and I’m sorry for that. Do not lose yourself in my Death; you have the makings of a great trainer, and you will do just fine, even without me.”

                I jolted awake, breathing heavily as his last words floated in my mind. I touched my cheek to find I had been crying. Gail was woken by my movement and curled up on my lap. I was able to derive some comfort from stroking her soft fur.

                I was not able to get to sleep for the rest of the night. Every time I tried to close my eyes, more visions of my friends and loved ones dying plagued my mind. Eventually I gave up entirely and climbed out of my tent, careful not to wake anyone. I brought only Gail with me, and the two of us walked around the soft grassy area where we had made camp.

                The air was nice: it had a warmth to it that relaxed my tense muscles even if it was a little sweltering. I wandered to the tournament grounds and found myself standing in the arena where it happened.

                I paced back and forth for some time, going over the fight in my head, trying to think if there was more I could have done while Gail scampered about. I was just about to leave when Gail climbed up my pant leg, digging her claws slightly into my flesh as she scurried to my shoulder. I winced slightly until she bumped against my head. She was holding something in her mouth.

                I held out my hand and she dropped it into my palm. It was the Everstone I had given Dustin. I clenched my first around the smooth grey stone and closed my eyes as the tears threatened to fall again.

                I slowly walked back to the campsite, the stone in hand. May still was not up, so I decided to start on breakfast. I woke up Jackie and had her escort Gail into the nearby forest to forage for berries and eggs. While they were out, I got a new fire going and started heating my pan.

                After about fifteen minutes, Jackie and Gail returned with a couple of eggs and a handful of Oran berries and some nuts as well. It was not much, but it would be enough for a simple breakfast. May was just waking up by the time I had finished preparing breakfast, and she made vague appreciative noises as she dug into the simple breakfast of sunny side eggs and berries.

                I did not like to do it, but I let the rest of my team go off to forage for themselves, since I did not have enough to feed them. They were more than capable of hunting for themselves. May’s team followed mine into the woods and it was just May, Gail, and I left in the camp.

“How’re you holding up, Bree?” May asked as she set aside her plate. I frowned and picked at my egg without much enthusiasm.

“I’m… holding on at least,” I said after sitting in silence for a few moments. “I found this last night when I couldn’t sleep,” I said, holding up the Everstone. Gail snorted and made an annoyed noise as she bumped my hand. “Sorry, Gail found it.” I amended with a weak smile as Gail gave a smug look.

“Oh… that’s…” May started to say before I nodded. “I’m sorry, Bree.”

                We sat in silence until our teams returned from hunting. We quickly packed up our things and started following the signs to the Fiery Path. The entrance to the tunnel was larger than I expected; it was tempting to look inside, but we needed to stop by the Visitor’s Center first.

                The Visitor’s Center was a small building only a hundred or so yards from where we were standing. It was a simple stone building, but fortunately it was air conditioned. It was a stark contrast to the sweltering heat outside, and we found ourselves sighing with relief. “I hadn’t realized how oppressive it was out there until just now,” May commented with a grin. I smiled weakly at her and started looking for the masks we needed.

                A short woman with frizzy black hair and chestnut skin looked up from a magazine and blinked at us in surprise. “Oh uh, welcome to the Mt. Chimney Visitor’s Center. How can I help you?” She seemed hesitant and unsure of herself.

“We’re looking to buy a pair of masks to enter the Fiery Path,” May explained. She seemed to be trying to maintain a cheerful demeanor, no doubt for my sake. While I appreciated it, it wasn’t really working.

                My thoughts kept drifting back to what Dustin had told me. Was my confidence up to this point a product of his powers? Was I really as skilled as I thought I was? I had no way of knowing how much his influence had affected me. I had not needed him to make the choice to leave, but now I felt like I was back to square one; worse than square one. I felt like I did before Hailey ever helped me explore who I was.

                I had not been paying attention to the conversation between May and the cashier, because before I knew it, she was coming over with a pair of bulky masks. “Not exactly high fashion, but better this than dying of smoke inhalation, right?” she joked.

“We should keep moving. It’s going to be a long walk through the path, and I want to get this over with,” I said while pulling out Gail’s ball.

                I held up the ball to Gail and explained, “It won’t be safe for you outside your Pokéball in there. It’ll be too hard to breathe.” I was not sure if she understood me or not, but she pressed her nose to the button and in a flash of light she disappeared.

                May handed me my mask with a solemn expression, and the two of us returned to the tunnel mouth in silence. Other than the soft hissing of gas vents, relieving the pressure under the volcano, it was eerily quiet. As if the world stood in mourning alongside me. It was almost soothing to know that his passing was recognized.

                As we entered the Fiery Path, we made sure our masks were tight and no fumes could get in. It was difficult to see with them on, a fact only made worse by the excessive fumes. Fortunately, they had softly glowing signs that helped us stay on track.

                Once or twice, May tried to strike up conversation, but the masks muffled our voices so much we couldn’t make out anything. To make it worse, it was exceedingly hot inside the path due to the little spurts of flame that gave it its name. May seemed to be looking around for Pokémon to catch. Her desires were answered when we saw a puddle of purple ooze forming on the ground. A pair of eyes rose from the sludge, pulling the form together and becoming the very recognizable Grimer.

                May turned and pushed me forward. She said something that I assumed was, “Catch it.” I turned and shook my head. I did not want a Grimer, they reminded me too much of those days training with my father. I shifted around her and pushed her forward. She rolled her eyes and sent out Leo. The Combusken seemed to be right at home in the smoky interior and immediately jumped into action.

                The Grimer tried to hurl a ball of sludge at Leo, but he was too nimble and easily dodged out of the way. His retaliation came in the form of a blast of fire right to the grimy little thing’s face. It withered under the assault, but before it could fight back, May threw a Pokéball and caught it. She held the ball at arm’s length, almost as if it would start oozing from the seams. Reluctantly, she pocketed the ball and we continued on our way.

                Walking the path was exhausting. The heat, the smoke, everything seemed to be wearing us down. Eventually though we saw the light at the end and started to run forward to get out of this hellish place. May managed to get ahead of me and quickly turned the corner and disappeared out of view.

                I was nearing the end when my foot caught on something and I tumbled forward. I heard the crack of plastic as the smell of sulfur began to fill my nose. I fumbled with my mask trying to seal whatever had broken, but my vision started to dim, and the world started to spin around me. The last thing I saw was a little yellow face looking down at me.

 

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dustin got hit with knockoff while he had the Everstone on him. I was really upset and it was part of what made this chapter hard to write.


End file.
